


Quando o Sangue Veela se impõe: Terceira Temporada

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Quando Sangue se Impõe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Agora, com dezesseis anos, Draco Malfoy enfrenta a realidade que seu sangue veela levou para escolher um parceiro. Mas... teria sido só isso? É que o destino estava tirando sarro dele?





	1. A Herança de Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuando la Sangre Veela se impone](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/335127) by UtenaPuchiko. 



Remus encontrava-se lendo tranquilamente em sua sala privada, enquanto via como sua filha tomava o chá com suas bonecas muggles. De repente, a porta abriu-se de um estrondo nada cerimonioso e viu que seu filho maior entrava com um cenho pouco característico em sua cara formosa. O castanho sorriu com sabedoria e mudou a folha que estava lendo, como se não se importasse que seus sentidos de lobo lhe dissessem que seu filho estava agoniado, horrorizado e revelado, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

O loiro caminhou a grandes trancos até sentar ao lado de seu pai com um suspiro resmungão, sem fazer caso ao saúdo de sua irmãzinha.

-Pareces tensionado. - disse Remus, vendo que seu filho não ia falar se não pressionava.

-É ele. - foi todo o que o adolescente grunhiu.

-Oh?- Lupin pestanejou inocente, deixando de lado seu livro. - Não creio entender, céu.

-Sei que o sabes! Tens estado incomodando com isso desde que entrei a Hogwarts!- Draco gritou acusatoriamente.

-Não me grite, Draco. - disse seriamente o maior. - E em verdade não sei do que me esta falando. - agregou, mas o brilho divertido em seus olhos dizia o contrário.

Faz três dias que seu filho tinha cumprido os 16 anos e, portanto, sua herança veela se tinha manifestado. Sendo tão pouca a proporção (1/4), ela não tinha sido tão dura como para Lucius, mas, mesmo assim, afetava a Draco, lhe indicando que devia reunir com seu casal o quanto antes, senão queria enlouquecer de desejo. E, tendo como antecedente a experiência de seu pai, que praticamente tinha violado a Remus nos corredores de Hogwarts, melhor se apressava.

Evidentemente, Remus Lupin estava ao tanto de quem era o casal de seu filho e sabê-lo era muito hilariante.

-Sim sabe… - Draco refutou baixinho.

-Não, não sei…

O loiro girou-se para fulminar a seu papai com a mirada.

-Meu casal de enlace… - disse em um sussurrou, como se lhe custasse falar. - É ele… ele…

-Anda diga. - incitou Remus, à beira do ataque de riso. - Não pode ser tão grave.

-É POTTER, MALDIÇÃO! E SE É MALDITAMENTE GRAVE!- rugiu o veela, sua cara vermelha da fúria e vergonha.

-Não amaldiçoes em frente a tua irmã!- Remus grunhiu ameaçante, fazendo que seu filho se removesse incómodo em seu assento. Só seu papai podia o fazer sentir um menino tonto em momentos como este!

-Sinto-o… - murmurou e olhou de relance a Camila, vendo como ela olhava com olhos como pratos aos dois. Nunca dantes tinha ouvido gritar a seu irmão dessa maneira. - Podemos ir a outro lado?

-Sim, acho que será melhor que vamos ao despacho de teu pai. - disse Remus e disse em voz alta o nome de um dos elfos para que olhasse à menina no que voltava.

-Ali…? Mas…

-Teu pai não está filho, se isso é o que te preocupa. Estaremos sozinhos ali.

-Oh, bem, vamos.

Milhares de pensamentos ante esta nova descoberta viajaram pela mente de Draco no que demoravam a chegar ao amplo e custosamente amodelado despacho de Lucius Malfoy. Uma vez ali, Remus dirigiu-se ao cadeirão verde Slytherin maior do lugar e convidou a seu filho a que se sentasse junto a ele.

-Agora diga-me com mais acalma que tem que ver Harry em teu estado alterado.

Draco mando-lhe uma mirada incrédula a seu papai.

-Não faça o que não sabe, papai. - grunhiu acusatoriamente. - Desde faz muito que sabe e me tens estado insinuando quem seria meu casal de enlace.

-E você sempre me negava, tanto que me cri. - mentiu com um sorriso.

-Mas tinha razão. - resmungou. - Harry Potter é meu casal de enlace, meu maldito sangue veela tem-me estado dizendo desde faz em uma semana. Não tenho podido me sacar ao maldito menino-que-viveu da cabeça e o único que desejo é ir, o buscar e…- se ruborizou e se negou a terminar a oração.

-Awww, Draco. Sou tão feliz por ti! - o castanho abraçou a seu filho e não se proibiu soltar um riso de felicidade e ironia.

-Feliz e um corno! Por que tem que ser Potter, papai?! - queixou-se o garoto, enterrando sua cara em suas mãos pálidas.

-As coisas são assim, Draco. Agora sabe por tudo o que passou seu pai comigo. Ele também esteve em um estado de negação ao princípio, mas resultou ser pior… bom, não tanto… porque desfrutei a cada momento em que seu controle sobre seu sangue veela se perdia.

-Papai…! Deixa de pensar nessas coisas pervertidas e concentra em meu problema! - o garoto gemeu. Seu pai passava muito tempo com esse pervertido de Sirius Black!

-Filho, eu não vejo problema nisto. - disse, acariciando a cabeça dos semi-longos cabelos loiros platinados. - E, dentro de tudo, tens algo mais de sorte que teu pai. Porque ele e eu nem sequer nos falávamos quando recebeu sua herança, não demoramos muito em nos apaixonar, mas foi muito incómodo ao princípio, tanto para nós como para nossos amigos. No entanto, Harry e você têm uma espécie de camaradaria desde que sabem que seus pais eram amigos no passado, ou me equivoco?

-Bom, não… mas segue sendo… Potter. - disse com desprezo.

-Tivesses preferido outra?

-Não pode me perguntar isso. - disse com o cenho franzido. - Agora que sei que esse Gryffindor é meu casal, já não posso pensar em ninguém melhor…

O maior suspirou enquanto atraía a seu filho a um abraço carinhoso.

-Recorda que eu era "Lupin", o mestiço pobretão e licantropo. Harry, por outro lado, é famoso, tem suficiente dinheiro para todas as gerações que venham com seu sobrenome, não tem uma maldição como a minha e tudo isso consegue opacar que seja um mestiço.

-Não terá uma maldição como a tua, mas um louco racista quer sua cabeça. - disse com algo de amargura.

Ambos guardaram silêncio depois dessa declaração e Remus apertou o abraço sobre seu filho ao sentir como a realidade de suas próprias palavras colavam forte em Draco. Sendo um veela, era evidente que o sentido de proteção estalaria contra qualquer um que desejasse lastimar a seu casal, como aquela vez em que Bellatrix tentou o golpear a ele, Lucius quase a assassinara. E agora as coisas se voltava a complicar, mas para seu filho. E isso era mais grave, porque o poder e o desejo de vingança de Lord Voldemort não era nada comparado a uma paixão adolescente. Não só Harry estaria em perigo de agora em mais, senão também seu filho.

-Sairemos adiante com isto, Draco. - murmurou. - O destino quis que Harry seja seu casal de enlace e nós, teus pais, nos encarregaremos de que passem através de todas as provas que este lhes tenha preparado.

-Obrigado papai.

-De nada céu, sabe que farei tudo o que esteja em minhas mãos para que seja feliz.

Draco assentiu, desenvolveu seus braços do torso de seu papai e levantou-se. Caminhou até a porta e deteve-se a meio abrir, olhou a Remus com o cenho franzido e removeu-se incómodo em seu lugar. O castanho levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Eh… papai… posso pedir-te um favor?

-Sim…- disse algo duvidoso. - Seguro.

-Poderia… poderia dizer-lhe ao pai?

Os olhos de Remus abriram-se como platos.

-O de seu casal?- Draco assentiu. - Mas… isso é algo que tu deveria de lhe dizer, Draco. Sabe que é coisa de veelas e tradição.

-Mas…! Eu não quero lho dizer a pai! Sabe como o reagirá!

-Sim, estou ao tanto disso. - o licantropo massageou sua testa. - Mas mesmo assim, não é minha tarefa dizer a teu pai que tem passado com sua eleição, filho. - ao ver a cara de desgraça de seu filho, teve que agregar: - Que te parece se te acompanho enquanto lhe diz? É o máximo que posso fazer por ti.

Draco suspirou enquanto seus ombros caíam.

-Bem… só… me dá um tempo até que me prepare.

-Está tudo bem, seu pai não te pressionará, suponho que tens até o fim desta semana. - tentou tranquilizar.

-Tsk, obrigado. Vou-me. - resmungou antes de sair.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rodolphus suspirou desde seu cômodo lugar entre os braços de seu casal. Ambos, Sirius e ele se encontravam no pátio da casa que Black tinha comprado para que todos eles vivessem juntos. Estavam em uma manta sobre a grama enquanto viam a Ron, Harry, Ginny e Lucas ter um partido de Quidditch.

Para ele as coisas tinham melhorado, conquanto seguia sendo um prófugo para a justiça mágica, não se preocupava de que o fossem encontrar. Certamente, os Aurores não se iam imaginar que um dos comensais mais buscados e perigoso se encontrasse vivendo baixo o mesmo teto que o menino-que-viveu. Era por isso que podia desfrutar dos mimos, caricias e outras coisas mais atrevidas do homem que amava, poder ver crescer a seu filho e compartilhar com ele e também conhecer ao menino mais famoso do Mundo Mágico, que era um garoto tão precisado de carinho, como ele nunca se tivesse imaginado.

O homem voltou a suspirar e desta vez Sirius teve que perguntar.

-Que é o que te tem tão pensativo?- sussurrou a seu ouvido.

-Nosso filho. - disse, seus olhos celestes fincados na figura do adolescente. - Remus contou-me o que passou em quatro do Véu, Sirius. Sei o que lhe fez a Bellatrix.

-Ela merecia. - grunhiu o animago.

Rodolphus separou-se do abraço e girou-se para olhar a seu amante.

-Sei muito bem isso, amor. - admitiu, sentando-se melhor na manta. - Mas era necessário que ele a ajustiçara? Está bem que um garoto de 14 anos não tenha remordimentos alguns ao matar assim…? Tão a sangue frio?

-Rod…

-A própria Narcisa disse-me, Siri. Desde que inteirou-se da verdade, Lucas propôs-se vingar nossa separação… - suspirou enquanto Sirius atraía-o para um abraço, vendo que o homem tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - Não gosto que de nosso pequeno tenha um lado tão escuro, algo do que tentei o afastar ao lhe dar de afilhado a Dumbledore. Vi-o, segue tão fresco e sorridente como sempre, como se o do Ministério nunca tivesse sucedido… mas tem tomado a vida de uma pessoa, Sirius, por mais que ela lhe tenha merecido, não deveria atuar como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

-Entendo-te, meu amor. - murmurou o animago, estranhamente sério. - Falaremos com ele ao respeito. Parece-te? - sentiu a seu casal assentir contra seu peito. - Talvez só está ocultando suas sensações e não podemos o notar. Quando o conheci pensei que era um Gryffindor de pés a cabeça, mas acho que tem mais de uma característica que o faz um digno Slytherin.

-Igual que seu pai. - caçoou o outro, tentando aliviar o humor de sua conversa.

-Hey! Eu sou um perfeito leão!- exclamou indignadamente, internamente agradecido pela pequena broma. Porque agora que o pensava, podia ver a lógica nas palavras de seu amante. Seria um horror que seu pequeno pudesse matar a sangue frio sem sentir nada de remordimentos, porque pensava que se desfazia de um estorvo, isso o compararia perfeitamente com um comensal.

Rodolphus sorriu-lhe e levantou-se do solo para chamar a seu filho. O garoto protestou, mas a mirada severa de sua "mãe" disse-lhe que melhor deixasse de protestar. Junto com seu casal, os três caminharam até dentro da casa, deixando a uns confundidos Weasley e Harry.

Despacho de Sirius

-Buuu… Que passa? Estava-me divertindo lá afora, sabem?- resmungou o garoto.

-É algo importante, filho. - disse Rodolphus, empurrando-o para que se sentasse em um dos cadeirões. - Senão não te tivéssemos cortado o jogo.

-Que passa então? - grunhiu, cruzando-se de braços.

-É a respeito de passou-o no Ministério faz em algumas semanas. - disse Sirius, olhando com seriedade.

Ambos pais notaram como o corpo do garoto se tensava e olhava para a janela.

-Que passa com isso…?- murmurou.

-Mataste a uma pessoa, Lucas. - disse Lestrange, tomando suavemente a mão de seu filho entre a sua.

Se era possível, o corpo do garoto se tensou ainda mais, retirou sua mão bruscamente da de sua mãe e olhou a ambos adultos com fúria.

-E isso que?!- exclamou. - Ela lhe merecia! Fez-nos a vida impossível a todos! Ela merecia a morte…! E se não tivesse sido pelo Véu lhe tivesse mandado um Avada! Tenho-o estado praticando para isso!

-Lucas!- gritaram ambos pais em choque, por sua atitude e as últimas palavras.

-Que tens dito?- sibilou Black perigoso, acercando ao garoto para girá-lo a fazer-lhe frente.- Como pode ser que saiba lançar essa maldição?

-Que se posso a fazer?- devolveu o outro, olhando-o com desafio. - Tenho-a estado praticando para nosso próprio bem.

-Lucas, faz favor!- exclamou Rodolphus, aterrorizado. - Escuta o que está dizendo? Ninguém prática algo como isso por desporto! Só se…!

-Só se que…?- murmurou com seus olhos brilhando em sem fim de emoções. - Só se se guarda tanto rancor para uma pessoa que deseja a matar? Pois isso é! Ela me tirou a meus pais por sua própria conveniência! Negou-me viver com meus pais! Quero a meus tios, mas não é o mesmo! Nunca foi o mesmo…!

Lucas agora chorava desconsolado, os homens trocaram uma mirada de pena e foi Sirius quem se acercou a abraçar ao menor. Lucas se aferrou a ele como se fosse uma tabela salva-vidas e chorou ainda mais. Lestrange acercou-se vacilante e, com uma mão tremendo, acariciou a cabeça de seu filho.

-Sento-o tanto, bebê… sento que por nossos erros você tenha tido que sofrer. - soluçou. - Se não tivesse sido tão covarde… se tão só me tivesse enfrentado a ela e ido a Sirius nesse momento…

-Eu não queria… - gaguejava Lucas. - Não podia evitar o sentimento… eu não queria… mas sentia que se não o fazia nunca seríamos felizes… - se apertou ainda mais ao peito de seu pai. Ambos estavam quase à mesma altura. - Não o voltarei a fazer… o juro…

-Claro que não, pequeno. - murmurou Sirius a seu ouvido. - Você nunca terá que passar por esse tipo de situações outra vez… nós nos encarregaremos disso.

-Sim, Lucas… nós…

Rodolphus deixou de falar, franziu o cenho e retrocedeu uns passos. Sacudiu a cabeça e inspirou várias vezes. Não se sentia do todo bem.

-Rod…?- chamou preocupado seu casal, ao vê-lo empalidecer de repente.

-Sirius, acho que…- sussurrou e não pôde dizer nada mais, porque nesse momento todo foi negro e caiu ao andar.

-RODOLPHUS!

-MAMÃE!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Malcolm, vêem aqui um momento.

O garoto Baddock olhou a seu papai com o cenho franzido e seguiu-o. Desde faz como em uma semana que estava bastante raro e o que mais o tinha preocupado era que ontem se tinha levado a seu irmãozinho de sete anos para passear, mas depois não tinha voltado com ele. Quando lhe perguntou onde estava Damião, seu pai lhe desviou a mirada e lhe disse que o tinha deixado com uma se suas tias.

Isso alarmou ao adolescente, porque que ele soubesse, só tinha duas tias e elas viviam em Paris. Por que seu pai levaria a seu irmãozinho a um lugar tão afastado assim porque sim e sem levar nada de roupa?

Chegaram até o estudo do Senhor Baddock e todo o sangue de Malcolm torceu sua cara ao ver a figura alta e com especulantes olhos vermelhos que estava sentado depois do escritório de seu pai.

**_Continuará…_ **


	2. Um veela sofrido

Um loiro formoso encontrava-se sentado no jardim de sua casa, pensando no cruel que era sua vida. De todas as pessoas que conhecia no mundo, teve que ser justamente esse insofrível de Potter o que seu sangue veela escolheu como casal. Suspirou, agora sim que entendia a seu pai, deveu sofrer o mesmo quando se inteirou que seu papai, Remus, era seu casal. Ainda que, se uma vez que conseguisse conquistar à cara-rajada iam ter um casal tão bonito, talvez não seria tão mau se casar com um Gryffindor como ele.

-Olá, Dray. - alguém sibilou a seu ouvido, lhe dando um susto de morte. Girou lentamente sua cabeça, sentindo seu coração desbordante… poderia ser…? Sua voz era a mesma que recordava, mas… que fazia ali? Quando terminou de girar seu tronco, pôde ver os olhos mais verdes e impressionantes de mundo, se odiou ao sentir essas horrorosas borboletas retorcer seu estômago. Era Harry Potter, por suposto, sorrindo-lhe de maneira sedutora.

-P-Potter…?- sussurrou, incrédulo ao ver ao Rapaz de Ouro justamente em seu jardim e detrás seu. Como não o escutou vir? - Q-Que faz aqui…?

-Você me chamaste…- sibilou, tendendo sobre o corpo Draco que, inconscientemente, se foi deitando na grama pelo peso extra.- Desejando ver-me… tocar-me… beijar-me…- murmurou, posando seus lábios sobre os do loiro.

O loiro gemeu e abriu sua boca disposto a que o moreno fizesse com ela o que quisesse. Sentindo a rendição, Harry introduziu sua língua na boca do Slytherin e jogou com a carne do outro, enquanto suas mãos viajavam às quadris estreitas do loiro.

-Oh, Harry…

-Mmmhhh… Draco…

-Draco…?- uma voz longínqua pediu.- Draco!

Draco Malfoy saltou em seu assento na Biblioteca de sua casa e olhou assustado a seu padrinho, Severus Snape que o olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Oh, não…! Outra vez tinha-se ficado dormido e tinha tido outro desses sonhos! Estava-se voltando louco!

-Merda… - murmurou, volteando a cabeça para ocultar seu rubor. Horrorizado, pôde notar que seu membro estava semi-duro. Esperando que Severus não o notasse moveu seu túnica subtilmente para esconder esse fato.

-Estás bem…?- entrecerrou seus olhos. - Luzes como teu pai quando tinha sonhos pervertidos com Lupin no Colégio. - estremeceu-se ante a lembrança. Porque seu querido amigo tinha o costume de relatar-lhe com voz apaixonada e apaixonada no que consistiram esses sonhos.

-Que tenta insinuar com isso?!- pediu alterado.

-Não estou insinuando nada, afilhado. - levantou uma sobrancelha. - Ainda que tua reação faz-me suspeitar…

Para aumentar as suspeitas do pocionista, Draco gemeu e enterrou sua cara em suas mãos, negando com a cabeça e murmurando incoerências.

-Não… por que…? Isto não me pode estar passando…

-Que passa, Draco? - perguntou algo preocupado. - Segundo tenho entendido, ainda não tens encontrado casal, verdadeiro?

O loiro descobriu seu rosto, deixando ver um intenso rubor e um cenho. Mordeu-se o lábio inferior e olhou inseguro ao maior.

-Pai ainda não o sabe… não lhe pude dizer… isto é… não me atrevo… não se como vai reagir… ele…

-Está resmungando.

-Isto é difícil para mim, de acordo?!- gritou, esticando seus cabelos em frustração.

-Oh, Draco. - Snape suspirou, entendendo. - Não me diga que os pressentimentos de seu papai eram verdadeiros…?

-Sim… - disse o loiro com voz pequena, olhando interessado as mãos em sua colo.

-Por Salazar… tinha que ser Potter outra vez.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

. depois.:.

-Awww… Draco…- o loiro franziu o cenho ao sentir como uns fortes braços rodeavam seu torso. Por suposto, essa voz abafada e a cabeça que se refregava por suas costas não era outra que a de seu primo, Lucas Lestrange. Mas… desde quando este atordoado tinha um corpo mais forte e maciço que ele? De fato, se parava-se junto a ele, podia notar que Lucas lhe sacava ao menos uma cabeça de diferença em estatura.

-S-o-l-t-a-m-e. - sibilou Malfoy, desfazendo do abraço para fulmina-lo com a mirada.

-Awww… Por que tão mauzinho…?- arrulhou, com lágrimas de crocodilo. - Não sabe quanto te estranhei!

-Oh, faz favor. - bufou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Sei que estando com tua verdadeira família te está passando em grande.

-Mas não é o mesmo! Quando caçoo com Harry ele só se ri e nega com a cabeça!- fez um bico, não notando o rubor do veela à menção do moreno. - Não é como tu que te enfurnasse e tenta me replicar! - abraçou-o novamente. - Não é gracioso caçoar com Gryffindors!

-ARG! Basta! - gritou, tratando de sair dentre os braços de Lucas, forcejaram um momento, até que o moreno o soltou, olhando com o cenho franzido.

-Que passa contigo…?- olhou-o de acima abaixo. - Está mais delgado e teu cabelo tem crescido uns quantos centímetros… Mmmhhh… se não soubesse que era você diria que é uma mulher… está todo… feminino.

-A quem dizes-lhe mulher, idiota?!- estalou Draco. Lucas riu e saiu a correr quando seu primo sacou sua varinha.

E as palavras de Lucas eram verdade, Draco tinha-o notado. Desde que recebeu sua herança faz mais de um mês, seu precioso corpo tinha começado a mudar. Por suposto, seus pais tinham-lhe advertido disso, mas não estava seguro se estava mudando da maneira adequada. Seu corpo nunca foi muito musculoso, mas ele se jactava de saber que tinha os músculos duros nas partes necessárias. Muito a seu horror, agora, ao olhar ao espelho nu, podia ver que seus quadris estavam mais estreitas e sua cintura mais marcada. Em sua cara, seus pómulos estavam algo mais pronunciado e seus lábios algo mais carnosos. Seu cabelo loiro platino era um pouco mais longo à cada dia que passava e seus sentidos veelas mais aumentados. Ele sentia que precisava a Potter, mas de uma maneira algo estranha para ele.

-Draco…? Está bem, filho? - chegou-lhe uma voz, sacando-o de suas cavilações.

-Eh…? Ah, sim pa. Esse é idiota de Lucas, que não deixa de me incomodar. - grunhiu, olhando com enfado a porta por onde tinha desaparecido o moreno.

-Bem, porque preciso que esteja tranquilo para o que te vou dizer… - algo no tom de seu papai Remus não gostou nada a Draco.

-Que…?- pediu com voz pequena.

-Lucas veio para dizer-nos que lhe vão festejar o aniversário a Harry na nova Mansão Black, filho. E todos temos que ir…

-Que?! Mas…!

-Vêem senta-te, Draco. - disse, assinalando o cadeirão mais próximo. Uma vez ali, Remus tomou as mãos de seu filho e olhou-o aos olhos. - Ainda não entendo porque atrasa o momento de dizer a teu pai toda a verdade, ele se inteirará inevitavelmente. E acho que agora é a melhor oportunidade, tendo em conta que não podemos faltar ao aniversário de Harry, acho que deverias lhe dizer, para que te ajude a te controlar uma vez que estejamos lá. Não acho que a Harry ou a Sirius lhe agrade ter um veela que se queira violar ao aniversariante.

-Argh! Papai…! Não o diga dessa maneira!- gemeu.

-É verdade, Draco. É que talvez não recorda o que te contamos que nos sucedeu a teu pai e a mim?

**_:Lembrança:_ **

-Primeiro "encontro" entre Lucius e Remus-

Remus abriu os olhos, surpreendido. Lucius estava começando a brilhar ou algo, porque, repentinamente, sua pele se voltou mais luminosa e sua formosura se acrescentou ainda mais. E seus olhos… eles mostravam um desejo que o fez se estremecer. Mal foi consciente quando uns fortes braços o tomaram da cintura, enquanto era aplastado contra a parede e uns suaves lábios tomavam posse dos seus.

E a palavra finque era posse. Porque Lucius submeteu-o a um beijo possesivo, como se ele lhe pertencesse, como se a vida se lhe fosse em isso. E como Remus não era nenhum tonto, e já tinha admitido sua atração pelo Slytherin, aproveitou a situação que se lhe apresentou, não sem se sentir confundido por tão repentino assalto. Sentiu como lhe mordiam o lábio inferior e o abriu a boca para protestar, no entanto, nada mais que um gemido saiu dela, quando a língua do loiro se adentrou nessa cavidade. Suas línguas começaram uma luta na que o veela se viu vencedor e é que seu desejo era muitíssimo maior que o do castanho. Tanto reprimir-se estava-o matando. Longe de assustar-se por esse desborde de paixão, Remus acendeu-se ainda mais.

Cedo os beijos não foram suficientes e as mãos de Lucius, que estavam no quadril de Remus, baixaram até apertar o traseiro do homem-lobo. Gritou de surpresa ao sentir um belisco que lhe enviou ondas de prazer por todo o corpo. Quando a falta de ar se fez presente, se separaram, mas Lucius ainda não estava satisfeito, de modo que guiou seus lábios ao pescoço do outro homem. Desejava marcá-lo, era uma necessidade que o estava abrumando, de modo que mordeu essa delicada pele até que um fino fio de sangue pôde se ver e o lambeu com avidez. Remus voltou a gritar de prazer. O desejo de sentir um pouco mais dessa pele levou ao Slytherin a quase arrancar os botões da camisa do Gryffindor. Remus nem sequer protestou, a paixão que estava sentindo lhe tinham nublada a mente, mas ele também não ficou atrás e também começou a desabotoar a fina camisa de seu amante.

Lucius começou a lamber, mordisquear e beijar a pele do peito do outro sem apartar suas mãos do traseiro mais apetitoso que jamais tinha visto ou tocado. Seus instintos veelas estavam ao máximo e nada que seu frio autocontrole pudesse fazer poderia o deter de fazer seu a seu casal nesse momento. Em algum lugar da mente de Remus, algo lhe dizia que isso não estava de todo bem, mas Lucius despedia um aroma e algum tipo de magia que estavam enlouquecendo ao lobo dentro dele. Rosnava de desejo por deixar-se amar pelo outro. Sua pele era tão suave e branca e as caricias que lhe estava proporcionando o estavam por fazer se vir de uma hora para outra.

**_:Fim de Lembrança:_ **

-Não tem falta que me recorde, muito obrigado. - murmurou o loiro, algo ruborizado.

-Awww… meu céu. Algo parecido te vai passar se é que não enfrenta o problema o quanto antes.

-Eu não me vou aproveitar de Potter em algum corredor! - protestou.

-Talvez você não, mas o veela dentro de ti se quererá aproveitar de seu casal em algum corredor de Hogwarts.

Draco pareceu desinflar-se, dando-lhe a razão a seu pai. Fechou os olhos e pensou nos pró e nos contra de sua situação. Por suposto, era consciente de que Lucius deveria saber, mas ele esperava ao menos poder assimilar sua própria realidade antes de lhe o dizer a seu pai, porque ele ainda não podia achar que o Potter fosse seu casal.

-Que são todos esses gritos?

O sangue do rosto de Draco drenou ao escutar a voz sibilante de seu pai, olhou com alarme a Remus e este lhe olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada, o loiro negou freneticamente com a cabeça e o licantropo não pôde mais que suspirar.

-É Draco, amor. Disse-lhe que devemos ir ao aniversário de Harry e se nega.

-Hn. - grunhiu o maior. - Eu também não quero ir, mas não há nada que possamos fazer. Não quero que o chucho ande choramingando depois, porque não quisemos ir ao aniversário de seu precioso afilhado.

-Bem… iremos. - disse Draco, olhando para outro lado, com um rubor em suas bochechas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-E…? E? E?! - Sirius pediu com impaciência.

Rodolphus pôs os olhos em alvo e suspirou. Abriu com lentidão a carta que lhe tinha chegado do medimago de San Mungo. A seu lado, Black não aguentou mais e assomou a cabeça por seu ombro para ler o resultado das análises que se tinha feito faz em uma semana depois do desmaio. Os olhos de ambos se abriram como pratos ao ler o final do pergaminho.

-Um bebê… - murmurou Lestrange.

-Outro menino. - disse Sirius com a mesma voz.

Ao sentir como o prófugo começava a tremer, o animago se apressou a rodear sua estreita cintura com seus braços e beijou seu pescoço.

-Não posso o crer… tão cedo? Só levamos dois meses de estar juntos!

-Jujuju… assim sou eu… todo um semental. - disse Sirius, com arrogância.

-Isto é sério, Black! Vamos ter um bebê! - exclamou o outro, com o cenho franzido.

-E eu te amo a ti, a nosso Lucas e ao bebê que leva dentro. - aferrou ainda mais sua cintura. - Não tens porque te alterar, ninguém sabe que está aqui e os que sim não te delatarão.

-Mas se encontram-me…? Se a alguém se lhe escapa? - engoliu saliva, para conter as lágrimas que se avizinhava. - Não posso dar a luz a um menino em Azkaban…

-Isso não vai passar, meu amor. - guiou a cabeça do outro para recosta-la em seu peito. - Ninguém te vai separar de meu lado… nunca. Viveremos como a família que nos foi negada faz 16 anos, não se preocupe… eu me encarregarei que os Aurores não saibam de ti.

-Creio-te, Sirius. Obrigado. - murmurou, antes de posar seus lábios nos do outro.

**_.:.31 de Julho.:._ **

Harry poderia dizer que este já era o melhor presenteio que tivesse tido sempre. Quando se acordou, Lucas o tinha surpreendido vestido de palhaço e lhe cantando o Feliz aniversário, usando artefatos dos gêmeos Weasley para encher sua habitação de pequenos fogos artificiais. Por trás dele, chegaram Sirius e Rodolphus com três presentes a cada um e lhe deram para que os abrisse. Nas caixas pôde encontrar os mais variados presentes e o que mais gostou foi uma bicicleta muggle que estava empequenecida para entrar em uma caixa. Nesse momento tinha olhado a seu padrinho e a mensagem esteve claro. Em seus olhos podia ver que ele sabia as privações que teve de menino e como sempre quis ter uma bicicleta como a que seus tios lhe presentearam a Dudley.

Esse foi o melhor presente, junto com saber que lhe iam fazer uma festa com pessoas que o queriam para valer. Por suposto, de sua mente não se ia o fato que Voldemort estava de volta e que teve alguns poucos ataques esporádicos durante esses meses, no entanto, se jurou que neste dia nada lhe ia importar. Só por 24 horas se esqueceria que era o menino-que-viveu.

Agora, os quatro se preparavam para a festa. Lastimosamente, Rodolphus teria que a passar encerrado, porque tinham recebido uma advertência de Lucius, lhes dizendo que talvez o novo Ministro de Magia, Scrimgeour ia visitar a Harry.

-Hey, colega. Feliz aniversário!

-Ron!- Harry sorriu e abraçou a seu amigo. - Obrigado, Onde está Hermione?

-Hmph! Não sei… tem estado rara todo o verão, carteando-se com não sei quem.

-Um namorado secreto?

-Não sei! Só espero que não seja um Slytherin! - grunhiu.

-Oh, vamos! - riu Harry. - Ainda enfadado porque teu irmãzinha está de namoro com Lucas? Sabe bem que ele não é como todos os Slytherin!

Ron olhou-o enfadado.

-Não é só isso! Praticamente toda minha família se envolveu com uma Serpente! Os gêmeos! Bill quase, quase esta comprometido com Regulus! Só ficamos Percy, Charlie e eu e já teremos confraternizado completamente com a Casa inimiga! Mas nada disso passasse!

-Hn… não sei… Tenho visto a Charlie muito falador e sorridente com Adrian Pucey, apesar que se levam bastante em diferença de idade. A seu irmão gosta dos menores…?

-Cala-te!

O moreno riu, não recordava ter passado um aniversário tão animado, também não um verão tão divertido se se punha a pensar. Era uma lastima saber que, quando regressasse a Hogwarts, a pressão de ser o "Eleito" caísse sobre seus ombros. E já todo mundo o saberia, se é que leram o Profeta diário de faz em uns dias.

-Bem, Draco, eu te tenho advertido. O único que posso te dizer é que esteja o mais afastado de Harry que possa.

-Tivesse-me ficado em casa. - murmurou.

-Não, não teria podido, mas se poderia lhe ter dito a verdade a teu pai.

-Basta com isso! Lhe direi quando esteja preparado.

-Que estão murmurando vocês dois?- perguntou Lucius com suspeita, enquanto terminavam de chegar até o recebedor da nova Mansão de Sirius, deixando a Camila no chão.

-Nada, pai! Só coisas sem sentido.

Pela mirada de Lucius, não lhe creu nada a seu filho, mas o deixou passar por agora. Olhou a seu esposo, mas ele lhe fez um gesto de que não poderia lhe dizer nada.

A prova para Draco chegou quando foram a lhe dar os presentes e felicitações a Harry. Algo dentro do loiro se removeu ao ver o esplendoroso sorriso no rosto de seu casal, fechou com forças a boca e tratou de controlar o cocegas que sentia por todo o corpo, que o incitavam a dar uns passos e estreitar ao moreno em seus braços e deixar que lhe fizesse o que quisesse. Pestanejou ao sentir que alguém o chamava, seu papai o olhava com diversão e o Malfoy maior com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não vais saudar a Harry, filho? - perguntou Remus, divertido por ver os esforços de seu filho.

Draco o fulminou com a mirada.

-Feliz aniversário, toma… eh… Potter. - murmurou. Merda!

-Eh… obrigado, Draco.

O loiro conteve-se de gemer ao escutar como seu nome soava com o timbre de voz de seu casal. Por sorte, Harry presenteou-lhes outro sorriso e deu-se meia volta para saudar aos outros convidados que tinham chegado.

-Fez muito bem, filho. - troçou o homem-lobo.

-Não quero te ouvir. - grunhiu Draco, antes de caminhar ao setor mais afastado de Harry Potter.

No entanto, por mais que quisesse, o loiro não podia deixar de sentir esse "algo" que o empurrava a ter seus olhos em seu casal. Não podia evitar franzir o cenho e se incomodar a cada vez que alguém se acercava a ele e o abraçada, teve que se conter de rosnar quando Granger o abraçou e beijou bem perto dos lábios quando o Weasel a empurrou sem querer. Sem dúvida, estava-se alarmando, não podia crer se conter bem mais se todos esses idiotas tocavam dessa maneira a seu Harry.

-Feliz aniversário a ti…! Feliz aniversário a ti…! Feliz aniversário querido Harry…!- o moreno girou-se divertido ao escutar a Lucas cantar com uma voz algo distorcida. - Feliz aniversário, meu irmão querido! - gritou, dantes de estamparem um beijo de filme nos lábios.

Desde seu assento, Lucius franziu o cenho ao sentir um poder veela vir desde seu lado esquerdo. Olhou até ali e viu como seu filho olhava com fúria a onde estava Potter. Que significa isto…?

-Hey, Lucas! - exclamou Harry. - Que te tomaste?

-Papi deu-me Whiskey de fogo! - disse ele, orgulhoso.

-Sirius! - escutou-se que Remus repreendia ao animago.

-Sento-o! Não pensei que lhe fizesse efeito tão rápido!

-É um irresponsável, Sirius Black!

-Hey!

A discussão seguiu, mas Harry não o escutou. Porque muito dentro de sua mente, podia sentir uma voz que o chamava, que o precisava com loucura. Olhou para todos lados e a voz parecia vir de onde estava Draco Malfoy. Caminhou como em trace até o lugar, até ficar parado em frente ao loiro.

Draco viu-o vir e seus olhos abriram-se como pratos ao notar como o moreno se agachava até sua posição na cadeira, levantou as mãos, mas foi demasiado tarde, Harry se lançou sobre ele e começou a beija-lo com selvageria. Apesar que quis o evitar, não pôde fazer nada contra seus instintos e permitiu que Harry assaltasse sua boca sem contemplações e cedo começou a gemer de prazer.

-Que significa isto?!

Três vozes furiosas gritaram. Elas pertenciam a Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black e Ron Weasley. Remus levou-se uma mão à testa e suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

**_Continuará…_ **


	3. Um veela submisso

Todos os convidados olhavam em choque a cena, claro, exceto os gêmeos Weasley, quem ao ver o beijo se olharam entre eles e depois se largaram a rir a mandíbula aberta. Por suposto, Remus mandou-lhes uma mirada enfadada para depois olhar a seu esposo com preocupação, porque estava a ponto de ter uma interrupção mental.

O casal, por outro lado, seguia chupando seus lábios como se a grande quantidade de gente que os olhavam com diferentes graus de choque não existisse. Draco ronronou e moveu seus quadris para que o moreno se acoplasse melhor entre elas. Não sabia que era esta sensação, mas tudo dentro dele se estava abrandando ao sentir o peso de seu casal sobre o seu, tomando posse de seus lábios com tal selvagismo e posse.

-Harry! Solta a esse loiro presumido!

Sirius foi o primeiro em reagir (coisa rara), quando um sonoro gemido gostoso do loiro o sacou de seu trance. Sem importar-lhe nada, se agachou e esticou bruscamente o braço de seu afilhado. Draco grunhiu e fulminou com a mirada ao culpado do afastamento de seu casal, seus olhos cinzas brilharam enfadados e levantou-se como para tomar vingança quando sentiu outro poder bem mais forte e dominante, que fez que sua veela interno se aplacara. O dono do poder era Lucius Malfoy, quem não luzia muito feliz.

-Draco, controla-te. - sibilou friamente.

O loiro piscou várias vezes e pôde ver a toda a gente que o olhava com surpresa, recém ali a nuvem que nublava sua mente pareceu despejar-se um pouco e o rubor tomou caminho por todo seu rosto. Que acabava de fazer?! Mal se recordava! Tocou-se os lábios e seus olhos abriram-se como pratos quando algo do sucedido venho a sua mente. Olhou ao Potter e pôde ver que Black o sacudia como se tratasse de uma boneca de trapo.

-Harry, Que se supõe que estavas fazendo?!- gritou o animago. - Não posso achar que beijaras ao mini-Moony!

O moreno sacudiu sua cabeça, como se quisesse aclarar seus pensamentos.

-Que…? Que fiz que…?- murmurou, confundido.

Remus sacudiu sua cabeça e suspirou longamente. Fingiu não ver a mirada de traição que lhe mandou seu marido e se agachou para ajudar a seu filho a se levantar. Hermione, sendo a garota inteligente que era (depois que seu choque diminuísse), juntou todos os cabos soltos e arquejou, se levando uma mão à boca, quando chegou a uma conclusão.

-Oh, não… Não me digas que Harry é teu casal de enlace?

-Que?!- gritou Sirius, envolvendo a seu afilhado em um abraço protetor, como se pensasse que alguém lhe ia a roubar. Harry franziu o cenho, mas não podia entender nada porque ainda estava confundido pela energia que o tinha possuído dantes.

-Alguém tem que dar muitas explicações…- sibilou Lucius, olhando com reproche e enfado a seu esposo e filho, quem tiveram a decência de parecer envergonhados.

-Enlace…? Que enlace…?

-Por Merlin, Ronald!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Despacho privado de Sirius Black

Todos tinham entrado ao lugar luzindo muito enfadados. O pobre Harry foi empurrado por seu padrinho, porque ainda não podia caminhar por seus meios, já que os poderes veelas de Draco ainda o afetavam. Por sorte, Hermione deteve a Ron de que entrasse, já que sabia que não ia fazer nenhum bom que seu amigo exaltado estivesse com eles.

-E bem….?- Sirius grunhiu. - Alguém vai explicar algo?

-Não é evidente o que está passando? - suspirou Remus, tomando a mão de seu filho. Camila tinha sido deixada em mãos de Narcisa. - Todos nós podemos recordar este tipo de comportamento…- disse, olhando significativamente a Lucius.

O loiro removeu-se incômodo em seu lugar, as lembranças do comportamento desbocado de sua adolescência eram muito humilhantes.

-Que…? Não entendo!

-Oh, por Merlin, Black! - sibilou Lucius. - Draco já tem recebido sua herança… e creio saber quem é seu casal…

Foi nesse momento que Harry decidiu acordar de seu deslumbramento, tomando as últimas palavras do loiro maior.

-Ca-Casal?- tartamudeou. Olhou a Draco e viu que este o observava com um brilho faminto em seus olhos cinzas, empalideceu engolindo saliva e se aferrou com forças ao braço de seu padrinho.

-Estão loucos!- gritou o animago, colocando-se protetoramente em frente ao corpo de seu afilhado. - Não vou deixar que esse fedelho ponha um dedo sobre meu Harry!

-Não há nada que possas fazer, Black. - veio o rosnado de Draco, que o olhava com fúria e ciúmes.

-Draco, controla-te. - sibiloi seu pai. - E eu quero saber porque não fui advertido desta… situação antes. - demandou.

O veela menor conseguiu controlar seus poderes, sobretudo pela grande influência que recebia dos próprios poderes de seu pai, após tudo, a parte veela de seu pai era maior e mais poderosa e, o tendo gestado ele mesmo, tinha um controle muito bom sobre os poderes de seu filho.

-Eu… não queria que te enfadasse. - engoliu saliva e franziu o cenho. - Meu casal é Potter após tudo. - disse com todo o desprezo que pôde reunir.

Sirius arquejou e caiu sentado no cadeirão mais próximo, arrastando a Harry com ele.

-Oh, não… me digam que isto é uma broma.

-Já quisesse eu. - disse Severus, falando pela primeira vez. Ele tinha entrado e tinha-se localizado cerca da porta, olhando divertido as reações de seus amigos e o chucho.

-Moony…?- pediu Sirius, com uma nota de pânico em sua voz. Harry estava congelado junto a ele.

-Oh, Siri. Não te ponhas dessa maneira, isto não é tão mau. Recordas que quando estávamos no colégio os três fantasiávamos com casar a nossos filhos entre eles? - sorriu.- Bom, nosso desejo se cumprirá.

-Mas isto é diferente! - gritou. - Nesse momento não sabíamos que ias ter um filho com Malfoy!

-E isso faz a meu filho ser indigno de Harry?- grunhiu o licantropo.

-Eh… não… - balbuciou algo cagando de medo.

-Estão falando como se eu não estivesse aqui. - a voz veio justo desde ao lado de Sirius. Harry Potter via-se visivelmente enfadado, confundido, assustado e mais recuperado de seu choque inicial. - Remus, estás dando por fato que vou ter algo com Draco, só pelo que me estás dizendo.

-Bem… bom… - mordeu seu lábio inferior, nervoso. Pôde sentir como o alarme crescia em seu filho, ao sentir uma possível rejeição.

-É praticamente inevitável, Potter. - falou Lucius, luzindo mais acalmado, ainda que ainda estava enfadado por inteirar desta maneira que Harry Potter era o casal de enlace de seu filho. - Draco não amará nem desejará a outra pessoa mais que a ti e fará o possível por te conquistar, incluindo o fato de afastar todo casal potencial que possas ter. Se não é por amor… será por cansaço.

-Oh, que alivio. - murmurou sarcástico.

-Não me queres? - a voz de Draco soava baixa, doída… submisa.

Harry removeu-se em seu assento ao ver a mirada desabrigada do loiro.

-Não posso te querer sem mais, Malfoy. Nunca nos levamos muito bem… e eu nem sequer sei se gosto dos homens. Todos os casais que tenho tido até agora foram mulheres.

-Só tens estado com a Chang. - grunhiu o loiro.

-Bom, mas ela é mulher, não?- murmurou ruborizado pela vergonha. Não era sua culpa ter assuntos mais importantes nos que se ocupar que estar tendo encontros!

-Hmph! Essa não é mulher para mim, mas bem uma cadela em ciúmes. - bufou.

-Draco!- seu papai repreendeu.

Os olhos de Harry se entrecerraram.

-Mesmo assim… eu não penso aceitar estar contigo, porque é você o que está com ciúmes agora.

Sirius riu ao escutar as palavras de sua afilhado e ver como Draco se ruborizava e fulminava ao moreno com a mirada. Remus também tinha um sorriso divertido, ele não pôde definir melhor o estado no que pareciam entrar os veelas quando recebiam sua herança e queriam conquistar a seus casais.

-O que eu quero saber é… - disse Severus. - Por que Potter assaltou a Draco? Se recordo bem, em nossos tempos, era Lucius o que se tentava violar a Lupin nos corredores.

-Não sejas vulgar, Severus. - sibilou Lucius. Se tivesse sido outra pessoa, provavelmente abria-se ruborizado. - E em verdade não entendo. - entrecerrou os olhos, olhando a seu filho. - Supostamente deveria ser ao revés. Tendendo em conta que tudo isto se desatou pelo beijo desse fedelho incorrigível… - Sirius e Severus fizeram uma careta ante a acusação escondida. - Draco deveria ter sido o que interceda, querendo arrancar a garganta de Lucas ou beijando a Potter para deixar em claro que ele é seu…

-Tem razão. - Remus franziu o cenho. - Ainda que… por todo o que tenho lido sobre veelas…- seus olhos se alumiaram e um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.- poderia ser que, baseado nos fatos recentes, nosso filho pudesse ser um veela submiso.

-Que?! Eu, submiso?! - exclamou ultrajado. - Por suposto que não! Eu não me vou deixar controlar pelo Potter! - cuspiu, fulminando ao moreno com a mirada. O único que lhe faltava era isso, para ficar absolutamente humilhado!

-Mas as provas estão ali. - sibilou o Malfoy maior, com enfado. - Que tenha tido este excelente controle até agora só significaria que seus poderes saem à luz se teu casal os precisa. Isto pode dar pela mistura de sangues, teu pai se converteu em um lobo submiso quando o reclamei e isso pôde passar a seus instintos. Também está o fato que os veelas submisos buscam a pessoas poderosas que possam os proteger a eles e a seus filhos… e, por muito que me custe o dizer, Potter é um mago poderoso.

-Seu pai tem razão. - disse Remus acariciando o braço de seu filho, ao ver que se estava alterando. - Se tivesses sido um veela dominante, terias buscado alguém com menores poderes, que você possa proteger.

-Potter não é melhor que eu. - murmurou.

-Não estamos dizendo isso, tesouro. - tranqüilizou seu papai. - Só que Harry tem mais poder mágico que você.

-Não creio entender completamente. - murmurou Harry. - Que diferença há entre um submiso e um dominante?

Os adultos luziram algo incômodos ante a inocente pergunta do moreno, foi Remus o que finalmente falou.

-Bem, basicamente… isso quer dizer que… Draco poderá usar seus poderes para que você eh… o tome… a cada vez que ele o deseje. - Os dois adolescentes se ruborizaram furiosamente e Harry tossiu nervoso. - Por suposto, - apressou-se a dizer: - isso não ocorrerá as vinte e quatro horas do dia, e a maior parte do tempo, Draco só buscará te comprazer em muitas coisas, será diligente e atento a tuas necessidades, mas também muito zeloso e possessivo…

-Papai, deixa de vender-me como se fosse um produto recém saído ao mercado. - gemeu Draco. - Não posso achar que me esteja passando isto.

-Sento-o, filho. - desculpou-se envergonhado.

Harry franziu o cenho. Isto não podia lhe estar passando a ele. Outra vez punha-lhe um ônus sobre seus ombros sem que ele o pedisse. Ainda que, comparado a todos seus ônus anteriores, esta não parecia ser tão má, se é que Remus tinha razão no que lhe dizia. No entanto… era Draco Malfoy, após tudo. Mas não podia deixar de admitir que o beijo que tinham compartilhado no pátio (em frente a todos seus convidados) foi muito passional e saboroso. Algo que indubitavelmente não podia dizer era que não quereria voltar a repetir. Se ruborizó ante esse pensamento.

-Estás tendo pensamentos pervertidos comigo, Potter? - sibilou Draco, com uma mirada venenosa. O rubor de Harry aumentou. - Pois de agora te advirto que te esqueças de tudo, nada disso passará.

-Não poderá o evitar, Draco. - disse seu pai, luzindo divertido. Agora se poderia vingar porque lhe ocultassem coisas. - Por mais que o negue com palavras, não poderá evitar seus instintos, eles te dirão que deseja a Potter, que quer que Potter seja seu e de ninguém mais e que te faça seu a cada noite.

-ARG! Basta! - gritaram Draco e Sirius, tampando-se os ouvidos.

-Ainda que ponham-se assim… é o que inevitavelmente vai suceder, não podemos fazer nada, nem negar ao fato. - disse Severus.

Harry suspirou e se recostou sobre o respaldo do cadeirão, Sirius e Remus olharam-no com pena, ao vê-lo tão desabrigado.

-Harry, pode estar seguro que eu jamais te faria dano nem também não quero te impor nada, mas isto é por meu filho. Teu negação ou rejeição lastimará para além do que pode imaginar a Draco. Ele não pode lutar na contramão de seu sangue e instintos… de modo que só te peço que lhe dê uma oportunidade, faz favor?

Depois de escutar as palavras sábias de Remus, o moreno olhou-o com intensidade, depois sua mirada viajou à de Draco e comprovou que este se via ansioso e nervoso, tanto que não pôde lhe sustentar a mirada e a terminou baixando. Suspirou.

-Não posso lhe prometer nada, nunca pensei em Draco como uma pessoa na que pudesse ter um romance. E não posso lhe negar em que me dá algo de medo em saber que provavelmente o terei me assediando como um animal.- O loiro grunhiu, mas Remus silenciou-o com a mirada, não ia ser bom que interrompesse neste momento de sinceridade. - Mas… entendo o que me disseste Remus… posso lhe dar uma oportunidade de que me… corteje… mas se me dão a segurança de que não quererá usar seus poderes para que passe o do beijo de afora.

-Isso não sucederá, Potter. - falou Lucius. - Agora que meu filho e meu esposo se decidiram a me dizer a verdade… - disse com uma mirada de reproche para os mencionados. - eu ajudarei a meu filho a controlar seu veela interno. Por suposto, não posso te dar 100 de garantias que isso não voltará a suceder, porque o veela reagirá se vê que ameaçam sua posse sobre ti ou se está em perigo.

-E o último é muito provável, tendo em conta teus antecedentes, Potter. - disse Severus com sarcasmo.

-Não está ajudando, Severus. - grunhiu Remus.

-Só estou dando os panoramas, Lupin. Já todos sabemos que Ele tem voltado e quem é seu pior inimigo e alvo. Não podemos ignorar isso. Temo pela vida de meu afilhado se é que o Senhor Escuro se chega a inteirar que seu sangue veela o escolheu.

Um tenso silêncio instalou-se dentro do lugar, pensando nesse assunto importante que não tinham tido em conta ao princípio. Para Draco, o pânico começou a crescer, sabendo que as palavras de sua padrinho eram verdadeiras, que a guerra estava à volta da esquina e que o alvo era seu casal, isso sem contar que era a esperança e a cabeça do lado da Luz. Se pensava-o, desde primeiro ano que a vida de seu casal se viu ameaçada por esse louco, mas ele deixaria de se chamar Draco Malfoy se deixava que lhe pusesse uma mão em cima. Não, isso sim que não.

-Draco, tranqüiliza-te. - a voz de seu papai soou-lhe distante, levantou a cabeça e pôde ver que o olhavam com preocupação e surpresa. - Teus poderes estão-se desbordando um pouco, céu.- acariciou sua bochecha. - Prometo-te que não vamos deixar que esse mau homem ponha um dedo em Harry, ok?

-Bem… obrigado. - inspirou várias vezes para acalmar-se.

-Eu desejo fazer uma comprovação. - Lucius levantou-se de seu assento e acercou-se a seu filho. - Vêem, Potter.

-Que? Por que?

-Vêem digo-te, quero comprovar que tão submiso é meu filho.

-Que? - gritou o loiro, indignado.

Harry assentiu e levantou-se até chegar junto ao patriarca da família Malfoy. Draco cruzou-se de braços e se amuou, um ligeiro rubor podia-se apreciar em suas bochechas, já que seu casal estava tão cerca dele. Podia ler perfeitamente o cheiro característico do rapaz, uma mistura de bosques com algo débil de chocolate, tudo isto somado à aureola de magia que despedia seu corpo fazia enlouquecer a seu veela interno.

-Bem, Potter, quero que olhes a meu filho diretamente aos olhos e tentes deixar sair algo de sua magia, só um pouco.

-Ok. - murmurou, dirigindo seus olhos verdes até ligar com as cinzas do loiro.

-Draco…- advertiu seu pai, ao notar que seu filho se negava a olhar ao moreno.

O garoto grunhiu e lentamente ligou olhadas com o outro adolescente. Precipitadamente pôde sentir a seu veela ronronear ante o ato, desejando mais que só ver seus olhos e estar cerca dele. Seu corpo foi-se relaxando e sua mirada tornou-se sonhadora. Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu nervoso, olhando a Remus, que só lhe sorriu de lado e negou com a cabeça.

-Bom, agora lhe dá uma ordem. - disse Lucius.

-Uma ordem? Como que…?

-Não sei. - grunhiu. - Inventa-te algo, Potter.

-Fá-lo ladrar.- disse Sirius, luzindo divertido.

-Não vais humilhar a meu filho, Padfoot. - Remus franziu o cenho em seu amigo. – Diga-lhe que te atinja o livro que está nessa mesa Harry. - disse, cabeceando para a mesa pequena que estava junto ao cadeirão que ocupava Sirius. - Utiliza a palavra "desejo".

-Eh… de acordo.- olhou ao veela, que tinha tal olhada de adoração em seus olhos que o fez se sentir incômodo. - Draco, desejo que me tragas o livro que está na mesa junto a meu padrinho.

-Claro, Harry. - respondeu solícito.

O garoto levantou-se pressuroso e foi em busca do livro. Sirius riu baixinho e tampou sua boca ao ver que seu amigo o fulminava com a mirada. Severus bufou e negou com a cabeça, sua afilhado estava perdido. Lucius cruzou-se de braços, satisfeito. Harry, por sua vez, levantou uma sobrancelha ao receber o livro em suas mãos por parte do veela.

-Eh… obrigado.

-Desejas algo mais Harry?

-Não, não… obrigado.

-Agora te afasta e deixa de olhar aos olhos. - ordenou Lucius.

O moreno assim o fez e, quase ao instante, Draco sacudiu sua cabeça e olhou desorientado para ambos lados. O último que recordava era estar sentado junto a seu papai, mas agora estava parado junto a seu pai.

-Que…?

-Nada, filho. Só tenho provado um fato. É um veela submiso.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Idiota! Quer se comportar?

-Awww… minha Gin-Gin… não me golpeies, não vê que sou frágil?

A ruiva menor da família Weasley fulminou a seu namorado com a mirada. Não bastando com o bochorno do beijo de faz um momento (que pensava que tinha desencadeia uma série de fatos desafortunados), agora seu namorado se comportava como um menino de cinco anos. Não podia achar que só esse copo de whiskey de fogo o tivesse posto assim, o tonto de Lucas não tinha nem um pouco de tolerância ao álcool.

O moreno ronronou de repente e estrelló a sua namorada contra a parede. Ela abriu os olhos como pratos quando sentiu que os lábios do garoto tomavam posse dos seus. Abriu a boca e cedo viu-se assaltado pela língua exploradora do garoto Lestrange. Ela gemeu ao sentir como uma mão se metia por embaixo da blusa de verão que estava usando nesse dia.

-Ejem.

Só Ginny foi quem escutou a tosse e empurrou com todas suas forças a Lucas, o conseguiu depois de uns minutos de luta, já que o garoto que se tinha colado como lapa. Ao ver quem era, se ruborizou furiosamente.

-Se-Senhor Lestrange.

-Bem. - o sorriu de lado. - Não sou a mais feliz das pessoas tendo que permanecer encerrado e, escutar a meu filho tendo sessões de beijoqueiro na porta de minha prisão, verdadeiramente, não alivia meu humor.

-Eh… sento-o. - murmurou, agachando a cabeça.

-Awww… mami! Por que esta ranzinza? Meu irmãozinho já te está dando oscilações de humor? - perguntou Lucas, caminhando até Rodolphus para abraçá-lo e esfregar sobre seu ventre ainda plano.

O maior franziu o cenho e olhou à garota pedindo uma explicação.

-Sirius deu-lhe um copo de whiskey de fogo… e este é o resultado. - disse, fazendo um gesto para o rapaz.

-Esse idiota. - sibilou, pondo os olhos em alvo e tentando separar a seu filho de seu corpo. - Pelo visto, Lucas tem herdado minha pouca tolerância ao álcool.

-Como que pouca tolerância?! - se ergueu orgulhoso. - Se eu estou muito bem! - exclamou. No entanto, que tropeçasse e caísse de fila ao andar fizeram que os outros duvidassem de sua palavra.

-Sim, sim… - disse seu papai, sarcasticamente. - Agora te levanta, Senhor Tolerante que virás comigo a que te de uma boa ducha. - olhou à garota. - Podes deixar-me, eu me farei cargo dele. Obrigado, Ginny.

-De nada, Senhor Lestrange.

-Jujuju… - o garoto riu pervertidamente. - Não queres vir a tomar banho comigo, Gin-Gin? Tenho um patinho de borracha! Diz quak, quak!

-Não, idiota!

-Vamos, Lucas!

Continuará…


	4. De volta a hogwarts

-Que está fazendo?- Draco perguntou com suspeita, ao ver que seu pai estava coletando seus melhores livros de Defesa da grande Biblioteca da mansão.

-Oh… Não te disse?- sorriu e deu-lhe um livro a Camila para que o levasse à mesa, porque ela quis ajudar. - Tendo em conta o difícil que será para ti todo o referente com você a herança, Dumbledore me ofereceu o posto de professor de DCAT para este ano… e aceitei. Para poder estar ali, para apoiar-te.

-… Que?- meditou em choque. - E porque diz isto recém agora?! Amanhã vamos-nos a Hogwarts!

-E qual é a diferença, filho? - pôs os olhos em alvo. - Já tenho decidido ir e com teu pai nos vamos a arranjar como faz três anos. Não deve fazer tanto escândalo ao respeito.

-Disse-te que não é normal que um pai de aulas a seu filho! Que passará com sua reputação?!

-Sua reputação cairá no momento que seu sangue veela se descontrole e queira assaltar nos corredores a Harry ou queira arrancar os cabelos de quem se lhe acerque. - disse sabiamente e o loiro se ruborizou, cruzando-se de braços enfadado. - E eu vou ir justamente para evitar, no possível, que faça um tonto de ti mesmo.

-Bem… entendo. - murmurou, dantes de girar-se para sair.

Remus sorriu e negou com a cabeça divertido, pela atitude assustada de seu filho. Ao que parece, Draco tinha medo de estragar as coisas com Harry e ultimamente estava muito tensionado, algo que entristecia a seu papai. E era por isso que decidiu ir a Hogwarts. Isso sem contar com as más notícias que tinha recebido faz em uma semana com respeito a Severus, tudo em conjunto tinha muito mau a seu pequeno.

-Draco vai ter um namorado, papi?- Camila perguntou, olhando-o com seus olhos cinzas curiosas.

-Sim, preciosa. - sorriu à menina. - Se todo salgue como deve ser, teu irmão Draco terá namorado para dentro de dois meses.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

-Estação King's Cross: 1 de setembro-

Draco franziu o cenho enquanto via como todos os ruivos e alguns membros da Ordem abraçavam a seu casal, só a mão pesada de seu pai sobre um de seus ombros impedia que saltasse sobre eles e lhe gritasse que deixassem de tocar. Desde que Lucius tinha-se inteirado deste… imprevisto, esteve treinando a seu filho para que controlasse a seu veela interno, a coisa não deveria ser muito dificultosa, porque o sangue veela de Draco era minúscula a comparação da sua… no entanto, graças à mistura licántropo-veela, o Malfoy maior não estava seguro como seu filho poderia chegar a atuar dependendo da situação.

-De modo que o Senhor Remus tinham razão, eh? - uma voz esganiçada debochou-se. - Draco tem eleito ao Potter…

-Mete em teus assuntos, Pansy. - grunhiu o loiro.

-Awww, Dray… Por que a trata assim? Tanto Pansy como todos nós estamos tão felizes de que tenhas encontrado casal. Sobretudo em alguém tão famoso como O-rapaz-que-viveu-e-está-muito-bom.

Draco fulminou com a mirada ao que supostamente era seu melhor amigo. Blaise Zabini só sorriu zombador e se apressou a entrar no trem. Vincent e Gregory, vendo que seu amigo não estava do melhor humor, se olharam entre eles e copiaram a ação do castanho.

-Esses idiotas… - sibilou.

Grunhindo sua má sorte, o loiro despediu-se de seu pai e pequena irmã (Remus já estava em Hogwarts) e se introduziu no trem. Adentrou, o primeiro que fez foi ir ao compartimento de Monitores, onde se encontrou com o Weasel e… a filha de muggles. Os monitores das outras Casas removeram-se incômodos em seus assentos, sentindo a clara tensão entre Draco Malfoy e Ron Weasley, e foram revelados quando os Prêmios Anuais lhes ordenaram ir fazer rodada.

-Vêem, Ron. Devemos fazer nossa rodada e depois ir onde Harry esta. - disse a castanha estironeando a manga da túnica do ruivo, que estava muito ocupado em ter um duelo de miradas com o loiro Slytherin.

-Onde está, Potter?

-Que te importa?

-Ron!- gritou Hermione, olhando-o reprovatoriamente. - Que dissemos a respeito de apoiar a Harry nessa situação…? - o ruivo franziu o cenho e saiu como tromba do compartimento. Ela olhou ao loiro. - Draco… Está bem se te chamo, Draco? - o mencionado angustou seus olhos, mas terminou assentindo. - Bem… suponho que em casa já te terão dito, mas não está a mais te repetir que faças o impossível por te levar bem conosco, se desejas conquistar a Harry. Para ele somos sua família e acho que sabe que ele precisa de nossa aprovação para isto… - mordeu seu lábio inferior. - Eu me comprometo a conter a Ron e a qualquer outro Gryffindor que queira interceder, como sabe-todo, estou ao tanto da necessidade que tens… então, quero te dizer que… - inspirou fundo, isto não era fácil. - tens em mim a uma aliada. - sorriu estendendo sua mão.

Draco apertou suas mãos e se tensou. Isto era algo inesperado, pensava que ia ter que fazer a guerra com ambos amigos de Harry para poder chegar a ele, mas, de novo, Hermione Granger o provava mau. Algo dentro dele se removeu incômodo ao recordar o que a fez passar nos primeiro dias de Colégio.

-Alegra-me escutar isso. - disse solene, aceitando a mão da garota. - Eu também prometo me levar melhor com o Weasel.

-Não acho que…

-Da pouco, Granger, da pouco…

Ela sorriu, negando com a cabeça e ambos saíram do compartimento para fazer suas rodadas.

. horas depois.:.

-E que fizeste no verão, Harry?- quis saber Neville, enquanto estavam em seu compartimento, esperando por seus amigos. Luna Lovegood estava a seu lado.

-Bem, como sabem… estive com meu padrinho, desfrutando de ter uma família. - sorriu. - Foi genial. - encolheu-se de ombros e depois se ruborizou. - E bom, já saberá o que passou em meu aniversário com Draco.

-Não… Que sucedeu?- Luna perguntou, luzindo confundida.

-Estiveste ali, Luna! - gritou Harry, ainda mais vermelho.

Neville riu friamente e depois inclinou-se para relatar-lhe os fatos. Harry franziu o cenho e olhou pela janela, recordando o que tinha passado faz em uma semana, quando Dumbledore foi a visitar a sua casa.

-/-Lembrança-/-

-Que precisa, professor? - perguntou cortesmente, enquanto franzia o cenho ao ver como uma das mãos do maior estava algo negra.

-Venho a pedir-te um favor muito importante, Harry.

-O que seja. - assentiu. - Que precisa?

-Bem, deve saber que nosso querido professor de Poções, Severus Snape tem sofrido um pequeno incidente em seu outro trabalho. - Harry arrepiou-se e baixou a cabeça. - Não deve te sentir mau, Harry. Ambos sabemos que Tom tem muito pouca paciência…

-Foi pelo do Ministério, professor?

-Não o sei, mas eu mais bem acho que é um conjunto de tudo. Tom não estava muito feliz em ver que seus melhores comensais o abandonavam, incluindo Rodolphus, Lucius e Bellatrix. Segundo Severus, ele pediu uma prova de fidelidade e… - suspirou. - é algo que não te vou dizer, porque não quero te dar pesadelos. - o garoto empalideceu. - O caso é que vou precisar um novo professor de Poções até que ele saia de St. Mungo e me temo que eu não bastarei para o convencer.

-Precisa-me para pedir-lhe que ensine, professor? - perguntou confundido.

-Verás... - sorriu misterioso. - Meu querido amigo Horace Slughorn é um pouco excêntrico e tem umas preferências algo estranhas… faz muito que se retirou e prometeu não voltar a ensinar. - seus olhos brilharam. - É por isso que te preciso, acho que tua presença e algo de persuasão o convencerão de vir a Hogwarts por ao menos uns três meses. Então, Harry… Virias comigo?

-Claro, conte comigo. - assentiu solene.

(N/A: dei-me conta que não posso deixar a Slug de lado se quero meter o tema dos Horcruxes… todas sabemos que papel importante desempenha)

-/-Fim da lembrança-/-

A Harry tinha-o incomodado um pouco o homem, porque parecia olhá-lo como todos seus "fãs", mas estava contente de que ao final conseguiram que aceitasse vir a ensinar a Hogwarts. O moreno não queria ser cruel (sobretudo sabendo que Snape estava no hospital), mas ter classes com qualquer que não fosse o Chefe da Casa de Slytherin, por ao menos três meses, era um alívio para todo Gryffindor.

A porta que se abria o extraiu de seus pensamentos e viu entrar a um Ron muito enfadado. Franziu o cenho, mas em seguida soube por que… sua amiga Hermione se fez a um lado para deixar passar a Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini ao compartimento que estava usando.

-Olá, Harry. - disse Blaise muito sorridente e caminhou até sentar-se entre Ron e Neville.

-Eh… Olá Zabini.

-Oh, faz favor… chama-me Blaise. - disse sorridente, aconchegando-se junto a Ron. O ruivo abriu os olhos como pratos e se ruborizou ligeiramente, olhando confundido ao castanho.

-Comporta-te, Blaise. - grunhiu Draco e caminhou renuente a sentar-se junto a Harry, Hermione fazer junto a ele. O veela quis ver-se despreocupado, mas a verdade era que esteve desesperado todas essas horas que não viu o moreno.

Um silêncio incômodo instalou-se no vagão, já que ninguém sabia que dizer. Neville desculpou-se dizendo que tinha que ir ver a seu namorado, deixando aos outros seis sozinhos, ainda que Luna não contava, porque ela estava absorvida em seu diário O Pasquim, o qual lia ao revés.

-E… Como lhes foi em suas NOM?- perguntou Blaise, tratando de atirar um tema.

-Eu bem, tenho as melhores qualificações em tudo. - disse Hermione. Draco, Harry e Ron bufaram, ganhando-se uma mirada indignada da garota.

-E tu, Ron?

-Eh… - franziu o cenho ao notar com que familiaridade o tratava o Slytherin. - Obtive sete NOM. - encolheu-se de ombros, não querendo dizer que não tinham nenhum "Sobre saliente" em suas notas em frente a Malfoy.

-Só não passei Adivinhação e História da Magia. - disse Harry, ao ver a mirada de interesse em Blaise. - Minha melhor nota foi em DCAT. E vocês?

-Minha meta é chegar a ser Prêmio Anual como meu pai. - disse Draco com orgulho. - De modo que minhas notas são tanto ou melhores que as de Granger.

-E as minhas um pouco menos, mas as passei todas. - disse Zabini.

-Oh… felicitações. - murmurou Harry.

-E porque há duas Serpentes em nosso compartimento?- escutou-se uma voz sonhadora.

Todos pestanejaram, claramente esquecidos do sexto ocupante do lugar. Draco franziu o cenho na "Loony" e não contestou, era muito vergonhoso.

-Oh, é que Draco se põe todo resmungão se não tem ambos olhos sobre Harry. - por suposto, Blaise não tinha tais restrições.

-Cala-te, Zabini! - repreendeu ruborizado.

-E é que talvez não está dizendo a verdade? - perguntou Ron com malícia. Apesar do desconcertante de ter a um veela depois de seu amigo! Mais concretamente… Malfoy. Era uma situação perfeita para tomar vingança de todas as coisas que lhes fez o loiro esticado em seus anos passados!

-Não te metas, Weasel. - sibilou.- Se estou aqui é porque Granger convidou-me, por nada mais.

-Não…? - Harry perguntou fazendo um bico, entendendo perfeitamente o que seu amigo estava tratando de fazer. Os olhos de Draco voaram abertos ao ver essa expressão em seu casal. Era tão sensual! - Pensei que vinha por mim…

-Eu… eh… - sacudiu sua cabeça, seu sangue estava se esquentando a passos agigantados.- S-Sonha, Potter! - murmurou sem convicção.

-Seguro…? - Harry sorriu e levantou uma mão para acariciar a bochecha de Draco.

Isso foi todo o que precisou o veela, que quase ronronou quando o moreno moveu sua mão para posar um de seus dedos sobre os lábios de Draco. O veela não pôde se conter e abriu sua boca para chupar um deles, isso assustou ao Gryffindor e quis retirar sua mão, mas Malfoy grunhiu e sustentou com forças a mão em seu lugar e guiou seus olhos cinzas brilhosos para os ligar com os esmeraldas. A intensidade de sua mirada fez engolir saliva a Harry, quem olhou com ansiedade a Ron, mas o ruivo luzia uma expressão de asco, incredulidade e surpresa que era impossível lhe pedir ajuda… Zabini só sorria malicioso.

-Basta, Harry! - a voz de Hermione rompeu a atmosfera do lugar e Draco sacudiu sua cabeça várias vezes para aclarar seus pensamentos. - Não posso achar que abuses da condição de veela de Draco para te aproveitar dele e o fazer o ridículo!

-Eu…! Eu não o fiz de propósito!

-Sim fizeste-o. - grunhiu e depois olhou ao ruivo. - E você começaste, Ron! - o garoto saltou. - Não vou deixar que se aproveitem de Draco só porque é submisso! - ela estava arrepiada e aos garotos a expressão de sua cara lhes recordou a McGonagall.

-És um idiota, Potter. - murmurou Draco, fulminando ao moreno com a mirada. - Se me tenta desta maneira posso chegar a perder o controle e violar-te em frente de teus amigos. - sibilou sorrindo malicioso, vendo a mirada de terror do moreno. - E não terá nada nem ninguém que impeça que o faça.

-Eh…

-Estas mentindo, furão! - grunhiu Rum.

-Pode ser… Mas nem Potter nem você quererão o comprovar, verdade Weasel?

E por suas expressões… a resposta era não.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Passaram a seguinte hora em silêncio, a qual foi só interrompida quando uma rapariga de Gryffindor chamada Romilda Vane veio a coquetear com Harry. Hermione, com sua imensa inteligência, tinha feito as coisas o mais civilizadas possíveis, convidando à menina a que se retirasse, porque Draco largava uma aureola que ameaçava com muita dor se é que a garota seguia um segundo mais no compartimento. O moreno, com algo de vergonha, teve que tomar a mão de Draco e iniciar uma conversa de Quidditch com ele para que se tranqüilizasse. Por suposto, como ambos eram de Casas diferentes, aquilo terminou com uma discussão… mas isso não é importante agora.

-Ah… tenho fome. - Ron queixou-se, massageando seu pança.

Um ruído estrondoso escutou-se no lugar e o ruivo se ruborizou.

-Soas pior que um porco, Weasel. - adivinhem quem sibilou depreciativamente.

-E você parece uma mulher!

-Que?!

A discussão, que ameaçava com surgir, se interrompeu quando uma menina de terceiro ano entrou arquejante ao compartimento.

-Supõe-se que devo entregar isto a Blaise Zabini e Harry Potter. - murmurou ela, agachando a cabeça e esticando sua mão onde tinha duas pergaminhos perfeitamente dobrados. Levantando uma sobrancelha, Blaise levantou-se de seu cômodo lugar junto a Ron e tomou ambos pergaminhos, lhe agradeceu à menina e ela se foi, luzindo muito vermelha.

-Que é…? - perguntou Ron, quando Harry desenrolou o seu.

-Um convite.

-Pára que?- grunhiu Draco. Essa fedelha tinha-se atrevido a fazer-lhe algum convite para algo indecoroso a seu casal?

-É de parte do professor que estará temporariamente até que Snape se recupere. - murmurou Blaise, olhando com cuidado a Draco.

O rosto do loiro se ensombreceu e olhou pela janela, evitando a mirada de compaixão de todos. Já se tinha angustiado o suficiente pela condição de sua padrinho, não queria a lástima dos demais.

-E daí esperam? Vão… - disse, levantando de seu assento. - Eu me vou ao compartimento de Pansy, Vincent e Gregory. - olhou a Harry intensamente. - Quando termines, me busca… ou o farei eu dentro de duas horas. É o único que te permito fora de minha vista.

Potter abriu a boca em indignação. Ninguém lhe dizia o que tinha que fazer! Estava por dizer-lhe justamente isso ao loiro possessivo, mas este já tinha abandonado o lugar.

-Anda, vamos. - disse Blaise, com riso na voz e esticando ao enfurnado garoto para que fossem ao compartimento C, no qual Slughorn os citava.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Draco… Passa-te algo, céu?- perguntou Pansy em um murmuro.

-Já está escurecendo. - sibilou Draco friamente, olhando com os olhos entrecerrados pela janela.

-E isso que tem que ver…? - quis saber Gregory.

-Potter não tem vindo a me buscar.

Crabbe e Goyle engoliram saliva e olharam ansiosamente à porta, evidentemente queriam estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Pansy sorriu nervosa e olhou a Theodore em busca de ajuda, mas ele só lia um livro alheio a todo o que passava a seu ao redor.

-Tens razão, já se demoraram muito. - como sempre, Théo demonstrou que podia fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e falou tranqüilamente, olhando carrancudo a porta. - Só pude estar duas horas com Neville dantes de que esse professor o chamasse.

-Bem… uh… - murmurou Pansy, agora tinha a dois amantes de Gryffindors enfadados em seu compartimento. - E por que não o vais buscar, querido? - propôs, olhando ao meio-veela.

Malfoy grunhiu seu assentimento e saiu em busca de seu casal. Os outros ocupantes do vagão suspiraram aliviados ao sentir como a atmosfera tensa desaparecia junto com o Príncipe de sua Casa. O loiro caminhou a grandes passos até chegar ao compartimento C e abriu a porta estrondosamente, notando que tinha muitos alunos de outras Casas também ali, incluindo a sua primo Lucas. Harry saltou ao sentir a porta aberta e quando viu que Draco estava ali pareceu aliviado, pela primeira vez agradecendo sua presença. A conversa com Slughorn já o estava incomodando.

-E quem é você, rapaz?- perguntou Horace, com o cenho franzido.

-Draco Malfoy-Lupin e estou aqui por Harry. - sibilou olhando com enfado ao garoto.

-Eh…

-Lupin dizes? - as sobrancelhas do homem gordo alçaram-se em interesse. - Oh… agora lembro. Esse rapaz…- sorriu. - Ele era muito amigo da pequena Lily, sabes, Harry? Era muito inteligente e teria sido um excelente aluno se não fora por seu pequeno problema. - Slughorn tossiu ao ver a mirada fulminante de Draco. - E és filho de Lucius também, verdadeiro? Vá ascendência que tens rapaz, muito boa. Gostaria de sentar-te conosco? - convidou, seus olhos brilhando com antecipação.

Não, Draco não queria, mas por estar cerca de seu casal teve que aceitar ficar. Assentiu requinte e sentou-se junto a Harry.

-Que faz você aqui?- sibilou a seu primo.

-Este tipo quer ter bons contatos. - murmurou Lucas. - Disse algo bem como que eu sou o último dos Blacks e que se eu… - se encolheu de ombros. - Nada que me interesse, mas hey! a comida é boa… e grátis.

-Hmph! - Draco bufou desdenhosamente. - Como se fosse que te falta o dinheiro.

-Nope, mas esse dinheiro posso poupá-lo para comprar preservativos e passar uma boa noite com minha Ginny.

A ruiva, que estava junto a ele, se ruborizou furiosamente e golpeou sua cabeça, deixando ao garoto vendo passarinhos. Draco também se ruborizou e olhou intensamente a seu casal, quem o ignorou, sabendo que classes de pensamentos passavam pela cabeça loira.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hogwarts-

-Olá, meu amor. - Remus suspirou ao sentir como uns braços rodeavam sua cintura e como uns lábios beijavam seu pescoço, bem perto da marca que lhe tinha deixado o homem que lhe deu sua maldição.

-Que faz aqui, Luc?

-Estranhava-te.

-Despedimos-nos faz muito pouco.

-Igual. - grunhiu, girando-o para tomar com firmeza seus lábios. - Não sei como deixei que me convencesses de que voltasses a Hogwarts… não quero te ter longe de mim.

-Eu também não, meu amor. - murmurou cruzando seus braços pelo pescoço do mais alto. - Mas recorda que estou aqui particularmente para ajudar a nosso filho… e você tens a uma que cuidar.

-Camila está com Regulus, eu te quero a ti agora. - murmurou, encurralando a seu casal contra a parede de seu escritório.

-Lucius… os garotos chegassem dentro de uma hora.

-Tempo suficiente para mim. – murmurou antes de tomar novamente posse dos lábios já vermelhos de Remus.

O castanho gemeu e deixou-se levar pelo encanto e impulsividade de seu amante. Era até o dia de hoje que o veela de Lucius nunca tinha suficiente de ele… algo que enchia de gozo ao homem-lobo. Ainda recordava a angústia que sentiu quando, em seus anos de namoros, pensava em que Lucius poderia se cansar dele ou que chegasse a pensar que Remus não era suficiente, ao não ser de sua mesma classe. Mas seu esposo comprovou-lhe o contrário, amando-o a cada dia como se fosse o primeiro e o fazendo sentir seguro.

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando sentiu sua calça cair ao chão e como Lucius se ajoelhava em frente a ele para tomar sua ereção em sua boca. Mordeu seus lábios para não gritar, porque sabia que o quarto não estava insonorizado e não queria aterrorizar aos quadros do corredor de afora. Não passaram mais de cinco minutos até que se veio na boca de seu amante, tremeu e Lucius teve que o sustentar para que não caísse ao chão, produto dos efeitos pós orgasmo.

-Por que não gritaste?- sibilou contra seu pescoço, onde dava pequenos beijos. - Quero ouvir-te gemer por minhas caricias.

-Não e-estamos… - gemeu ao sentir um dedo entrar em seu ânus. - insonoriza… o… ah!

Não pôde dizer mais, mas Lucius o entendeu perfeitamente e sacou seu varinha para lançar um feitiço Silencio ao quarto. Cedo o loiro levantou ambas pernas de seu esposo para poder iniciar a penetração, a qual o fez de uma sozinha estocada, ocasionando que seu esposo o compraza com os sons que tanto gostava. Amaram-se pelo tempo de quarenta minutos, até que ambos chegaram ao orgasmo.

Estavam-se vestindo justo no momento em que uns toques se escutaram na porta. Remus apressou-se a fixar-se se suas roupas estavam no lugar e abriu precipitadamente a porta.

-Remus, querido, o alunos estão por chegar. - era McGonagall e Remus não pôde evitar ruborizar se, pensando que se chegava uns minutos dantes…

-Então eu me vou a casa. - disse Lucius, aparecendo depois de seu esposo.

As sobrancelhas de Minerva levantaram-se ao ver que o cabelo geralmente pulcro de Lucius estava algo enredado, olhou a seu ex Gryffindor e também notou as mesmas coisas, seus lábios se franziram e lhe mandou uma mirada de reproche, quando tudo clicou em sua mente. Remus se ruborizou e baixou a mirada, mas Lucius só sorriu sarcasticamente à professora e beijou a seu esposo dantes de se ir.

-Vemos-nos mais tarde.

-Eh, sim. Adeus, Luc. Traz a Camila para que lhe relate um conto após que jantem.

-De acordo, até mais tarde. Professora… - despediu-se com um cabeceio.

-Senhor Malfoy. - disse ela tensa. - Vamos-nos, Remus?

-Sim, professora. - murmurou, sentindo-se um adolescente que foi pego em algo ilícito.

Continuará…


	5. Como acercar ao seu parceiro de enlace

-Hogwarts-

Harry olhou nervoso aos alunos que passavam junto a ele e lhe lançavam olhadas de interesse, surpresa e admiração. Não só era toda a informação que o diário O Profeta esteve lançando durantes as férias a respeito de como ele era "O Eleito", de como Fudge tinha sido jogado por não lhe crer e deixar que O-que-não-deve-ser nomeado fizesse das suas por sua soberbia, de que agora estava vivendo com sua padrinho que tinha sido encontrado inocente… não… agora a todo isso se somava o fato de que Draco Malfoy o tomava de um braço enquanto caminhavam ao Grande Comedor e fulminava com seus olhos cinzas a todo aquele que mantivesse mais de dois minutos os olhos nele.

Atrás de si Blaise Zabini tentava sacar-lhe conversa a Ron, mas o ruivo só franzia o cenho nele e de vez em quando lhe rosnava, mas isso não desalentava ao garoto. Theodore Nott, abraçava possessivamente pela cintura a Neville Longbottom e Hermione Granger parecia ter uma conversa interessante com Crabbe, Goyle e Parkinson, ao que parece explicava-lhes algo. Mais atrás, Lucas Lestrange gritava seu amor para Ginevra Weasley e ela estava vermelha como um tomate, fechando a caravana Milles Bletchley olhava preocupado o semblante ansioso e pálido de seu amigo Malcolm Baddock.

-É necessário que faças isto, Malfoy?- murmurou Harry. - Posso chegar só ao Salão, sabe?

-Apesar de que te considero um idiota, sei que sabe chegar só, Potter. - sibilou Draco. - Mas todas estas hienas parecem querer saltar sobre teu corpo desde que seu padrinho te fez uma mudança de look… e eu não posso permitir isso. É meu e de ninguém mais. Que olha? - grunhiu a uma garota que passava junto a eles. Ela empalideceu e saiu correndo.

Harry olhou estranhamente ao loiro. Primeiro insultava-o e depois mostrava-lhe carinho ou mais bem possessividade. Evidentemente, isto da recente herança dos veelas voltava loucos aos que recém a recebiam.

Chegaram ao Grande Salão e Draco aceitou deixá-lo comer na mesa dos leões. Se, ele era um veela que devia cuidar de seu parceiro! Mas não tinha poder ou herança que o fariam sentar na mesa dos Gryffindors! Aguentando os maus modos do Weasel ou a conversa incessante dos que o rodeavam!

Terminando o jantar, depois de escutar a nada alentadora canção do chapéu e já saber que de fato que o Senhor Escuro estava devolvida, todos se retiraram a seus respetivas Casas, ainda que o humor aumentou um pouco quando o Diretor anunciou que voltavam a ter a Remus Lupin-Malfoy como professor de DCAT (Ainda que a maioria da alegria, se devia a porque Snape não estava), isso foi recebido com aplausos e vitorias.

-Aonde vai?

Romilda Vane congelou em seu lugar e sentiu como uma frialdade se apoderava de seu corpo, girou lentamente e se encontrou cara a cara com o semblante sério de Malfoy, seguido por todos seus colegas do mesmo ano.

-Eh… a minha Casa?- por sorte para ela, parecia que a pergunta estava dirigida à pessoa em frente dela, Harry Potter.

-Te acompanharei.

-Não faz falta, Malfoy. - murmurou Harry, entre molestado e renuente.

-Sim, se que faz falta. Um não sabe quando uma estúpida pode se acercar a ti com más intensões. - sibilou, desta vez se olhando a Romilda e mandando-lhe a pior de suas miradas. A garota engoliu saliva.

-Está bem! Tens o que queiras!- exclamou, levantando os braços em sinal de rendição.

Na mesa dos professores, duas pessoas viam com diferentes graus de diversão esse intercâmbio.

-Acho que cedo deveremos dizer aos alunos a respeito da herança de teu filho, Remus. Temo que o jovem Malfoy possa chegar a ter alguma reação violenta para algum aluno que tenha intensões românticas com Harry. - seus olhos brilharam. - Devo justificá-lo com algo.

-Estou aqui para deter a maior parte dessas reações, Albus. - sorriu. - Esperemos até então, se dá-se o caso… falaremos. Não acho que seja prudente que Voldemort saiba que meu filho o elegeu como seu parceiro… não ainda.

-Mmmhhh… bem, esperaremos. - sorriu. - Por agora podemos entretende-nos em ver que tipos de avanços fará teu filho.

-E estaremos em primeira fila.

Compartilharam um riso carinhoso.

. dia seguinte.:.

-Beco Diagonal-

Régulus fez um gesto de anseio, mas terminou levantando da cama, deixando o longo e aposto corpo nu de Bill Weasley na cama do apartamento que compartilhava com seu amante. O sol do dia 2 de setembro já despontava no horizonte e ele (contratado como vigilante secreto) devia regressar a seu trabalho em Hogwarts… por muito que o corpo de seu amante o tentasse.

-Já partes? - a voz sonolenta do ruivo deteve a meio caminho do abotoando de sua camisa.

-Sim… - suspirou, fazendo o possível por apartar seus olhos violetas desse corpo. Bill esticou-se como um gato, sorrindo de lado e Régulus grunhiu, sabendo que lhe estava fazendo de propósito. - Pedi permissão ontem à noite a Dumbledore para chegar recém hoje para que pudéssemos ter nossa despedida, mas hoje já devo estar ali.

Bill incorporou-se na cama e tampou sua desnudez, suspirando pesadamente.

-Estou preocupado, após o do Ministério já não sei que pode chegar a passar… quase perco a dois de meus irmãos e aos outros dois "adotivos".

-Mas estão bem… - Régulus sorriu tranquilizador e se sentou junto a seu casal. - Não só Harry tem tido muita sorte em todas suas aventuras, senão também teus irmãos e Granger. Ademais, neste ano se reforçará a segurança, Remus estará lá e Sirius visitará de vez em quando… acho que também Dumbledore autorizará a que o grupo de estudo, que foi clandestino do ano passado, que criaram o Trio este se clarifique.

-Parece como se os estivessem treinando para a guerra. - negou com a cabeça, dantes de apoiar no ombro de seu amante. - São só meninos…

-Mas Harry não pode seguir com a vida que tem tido, agora todos sabemos que esta guerra o envolve inteiramente e… nem Ron nem Hermione o deixarão atrás em sua luta. São Gryffindors após tudo.

Bill bufu e deu-lhe um golpe brincalhão no estômago.

-Idiota.

-Auch! Isso doeu! - grunhiu Régulus, dantes de atirar sobre o menor para proceder a beija-lo com paixão. Minutos depois, relutante, tirou-se do corpo do outro e olhou a Bill com intensidade. - Não quero alarmar-te, mas Albus tem suspeitas de que neste ano quererão infiltrar-se em Hogwarts.

-Que? -arquejou o menor.

-Como o ouviu, é por isso que nos manterá informados a todos constantemente.

-Mas… mas… Hogwarts é impenetrável.

-Um nunca sabe Bill, um nunca sabe.

O ruivo assentiu e incorporou-se melhor para sentar na cama, cruzou seus braços e tomou uma atitude pensativa. Régulus viu-o e não pôde evitar sorrir, mas também se sentir apreensivo, se lhe vinham épocas muito escuras e teriam que deixar de lado todo o romance que vieram experimentando desde que se fizeram noivos.

-A guerra está sobre nossas cabeças, eh?

Black deteve todos seus movimentos, metade pela declaração de seu amante e metade pelo objeto que tinha encontrado em sua gaveta ao querer buscar suas luvas de pele de dragão. Conhecia essa caixinha, de veludo vermelho, porque só faz em uma semana tinha comprado o objeto que ela guardava. Tomou-o entre suas mãos e sorriu. Não tinha tido valor, tempo ou encontrado o momento preciso para a usar, mas este era o melhor, tendo em conta que ambos tinham caído na realidade de que a guerra estava à volta da esquina e, portanto, suas vidas corriam perigo, somando a isso que isto ajudaria a aliviar o humor que se tinha criado pela conversa.

-Hey, Bill…

-Mmmhhh…? - levantou seus olhos azuis e viu que seu amante se lhe acercava com uma careta preocupada e ansiosa em sua formosa cara. Levantou uma sobrancelha e fez lugar na cama para que Régulus se sentasse. - Que passa?

-Eu… ejem… bem… - engoliu saliva. - Faz tempo que tenho querido te perguntar algo. - ligou seus olhos violetas com a cor céu. - Quero que saiba que não é precipitado nem também não pelas circunstâncias, desde que soube que estava apaixonado de ti, na Academia de Aurores, soube que queria fazer isto e…

-Reg. - beijou sua bochecha. - Não sou uma mulher que precisa infinitas explicações, amor. - sorriu divertido. - Cospe-o já.

Régulus sorriu de lado e sacou com mãos trémulas a pequena caixa de sua bolso. Os olhos do ruivo abriram-se como pratos ao ver a forma da caixa, pensando exatamente o que poderia conter.

-Queres casar-te comigo? - murmurou, revelando o conteúdo da caixinha. Tratava-se de um anel de ouro branco, que tinha incrustado duas zafiras no centro, que emparedavam a cor dos olhos de seu amante.

Os olhos azuis olharam-no com alarme e surpresa, teve longos momentos de silêncio, pelo que o maior se temeu o pior. Mas, eventual, a cara de Bill partiu-se em um formoso sorriso e este se lançou sobre o moreno.

-Claro que sim!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que te passa?

Harry saltou quando uma voz lhe sussurrou no ouvido e girou para se encontrar cara a cara com seu Veela, quem vinha acompanhado de seus amigos, quem luziam muito dormidos.

-Deixa de fazer isso! - grunhiu, tentando acalmar seu coração.

-Não é minha culpa que ande desprevenido, Potter. - sibilou o loiro, encolhendo-se de ombros com elegância. - De onde vens?

-Venho de minha entrevista com McGonagall. - franziu o cenho e seguiu caminhado, com todos os Slytherins atrás dele. - Disse-me que se posso tomar Poções apesar de que não me saquei um E.

-Não sacaste um E? - Pansy gritou, acercando-se a ele pelo outro lado. - Com todas as possibilidades que nos deu Snape para lhe fazer a contra a Umbridge?

-Bem… - se ruborizou ligeiramente. - Tinha minha mente em outras coisas nesse momento. - murmurou.

-E por que vão deixar que o tomes igualmente? Slug quer-te em sua classe, eh?- perguntou Blaise, afogando um bocejo.

-Em realidade, todo aquele que tem E para acima pode entrar. Não só eu…

-Então Ron também vem?- perguntou ansioso.

-Eh… si. - afirmou, incómodo ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Blaise.

-Tens um gosto asqueroso, Blaise. - grunhiu Draco, enfadado pela atitude de seu amigo.

-Awww… és mau, Dray. Tens sorte de que ao menos não me fixo em morenos de olhos verdes. - levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivo, enquanto abraçava a cintura de Harry.

-Blaise! - Pansy gritou, arrancando de um tirão a seu amigo do corpo do Eleito.

-Auch, louca!

-O louco és tu! - ela sussurrou furiosamente, levando a seu amigo até atrás. - Draco já tem recebido sua herança, tonto. Teus brincadeirinhas com Potter já não são o mesmo agora, só por isso tua vida poderia correr perigo… olha a Draco.

Blaise seguiu seu conselho e engoliu saliva. Seu melhor amigo olhava-o com uma expressão completamente assassina, mintas tentava cobrir com seu corpo o de Harry Potter, quem via-se absolutamente incômodo ao sentir a possessividade e proteção que irradiava o veela.

-Eh…

-Vê-lo? - a garota pôs o olhos em alvo. - Desculpa-te!

-Sento-o, Draco! Não voltarei a tocar ou me acercar a Potter! - balbuciou apressadamente.

-Mais vale-te. - saiu o frio sussurrou do veela, dantes que volteara e se levasse à força ao pobre Gryffindor.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Biblioteca-

Como sempre, Hermione caminhou pressurosamente até seu lugar favorito em Hogwarts. Não por nada lhe diziam a come-livros, de modo que estava impaciente por começar a ler um novo livro referente ao ano que cursavam e de passagem já começar com suas tarefas. Uma vez em sua mesa, porque já tinha reservada uma na que sempre se sentava, que estava afastada de todo o barulho que os estudantes poderiam chegar a fazer apesar das reprimendas de Madame Pince, procedeu a se acomodar.

Com um suspiro contente sentou-se e começou a sacar todos seus objetos necessários. Em realidade, sua meta era fazer suas tarefas, mas também queria ler algo relacionado com os veelas. Sabendo que um dos pais de Malfoy era um licantropo, ela estava segura que isso ia repercutir no loiro, não sabia se era para bem ou para mau, mas ela queria ter todas as respostas para ações futuras do garoto.

Até agora, ela tinha detectado muitas coincidências parecidas às de um veela, mas tinha coisas diferentes. Como por exemplo como o brilho nos olhos de Draco mudava ou se atenuava quando se enfadava, ou o rosnado animal que lançava nos mesmos casos. Ela recordava muito bem esses rosnados e lhe davam calafrios de só o recordar, porque a vez que o escutou foi em seu terceiro ano, no encontro com o mesmo Moony.

Selecionou um livro sobre veelas e voltou a seu lugar, mas um suspiro que soava mais como um lamento deteve seus passos. Girou ao estante de onde o tinha ouvido e se surpreendeu ao ver a Malcolm Baddock olhando melancolicamente pela janela. Sua cara demonstrava clara preocupação e seu coração encolheu-se ao vê-lo assim… ainda que não sabia muito bem a que se devia isso, já que eles não eram tão próximos.

-Baddock?

O garoto saltou e girou-se assustado para ver quem chamava-o, mas se relaxou um pouco ao ver que só era a Gryffindor da qual se sentia atraído. No entanto, a tensão dentro dele não se atenuou e forçou um sorriso.

-Olá, Granger. Tanto tempo…

-Olá. - ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido e depois franziu ligeiramente o cenho. - Encontras-te bem? Noto-te tenso…

-Eh… sim, estou muito bem, não passa nada. - disse, com mais rapidez da que tivesse gostado.

E Hermione, sendo Hermione, pensou que sua atitude era um tanto suspeita, mas o deixou passar. Total… se ele tinha um problema não era de sua incumbência, verdade? Mas que era esse sentimento de decepção dentro dela ao sentir que o garoto não confiava nela como para lhe contar que lhe passava?

-Muito bem, então… - Silêncio torpe. - Tudo bom seu irmãozinho?

Ao ver o gesto de dor de Malcolm, Granger sentiu-se pior, mas não podia retirar a pergunta. Ainda que isso confirmava de alguma maneira que a atitude do Slytherin se devia a algo que passou com seu pequeno irmão. Alguém do qual o garoto lhe tinha falado alegremente em algumas conversas que tiveram, o pequeno Baddock parecia ser o único pelo que Malcolm regressava a sua casa a cada ano.

-Ele está algo doente agora. - Malcolm disse tenso. - E agora me retiro, nos vemos em outro momento. - murmurou, dantes de passar junto a ela e dirigir à saída.

Ela o viu se ir, assustada por ver a mirada selvagem no garoto, que levava resolução e medo que a preocuparam mais do que deveria ter feito.

-Classe de Defesa Contra as Artes Escuras-

-Muito bons dias. - Remus sorriu e muitos suspiros escutaram-se na classe, Draco grunhiu e seus amigos puseram os olhos em alvo. - Acho que todos já me conhecem de nossa classe em seu terceiro ano, mas me vou apresentar novamente. Sou Remus Lupin-Malfoy, sei que naquele ano não me apresentei com meu sobrenome de casado, mas foi por um expresso pedido de meu bebê que não queria que todos seus colegas se inteirassem de que seu papi ia dar aulas no Colégio onde ele atendia. - umas risadinhas puderam-se escutar no lugar e Draco se ruborizou, mandando-lhe uma mirada enfadada a seu papai. - Mas como nesse mesmo ano todos souberam quem era eu em realidade, não acho que neste ano tenha problemas.

-Então como devemos nos dirigir a você? - uma aluna de Ravenclaw perguntou.

-Professor Lupin ou Professor Malfoy estará bem, ainda que prefiro que me chamem por meu sobrenome de solteiro. - Os alunos assentiram e ele sorriu novamente. - Começando com a aula, não lhes peço que saquem seus livros, porque dantes quero lhes falar. - sua cara tornou-se séria. - Em nosso terceiro ano, meu programa baseava-se em ensinar-lhes sobre criaturas escuras, as potencialmente perigosas e como contra-ataca-las, mas neste ano teremos que ver forçadamente as Artes Escuras. Não quero que se assustem, após tudo vocês já são quase adultos para o Mundo Mágico e, tendo em conta a guerra que está afora, deverão aprender como derrotar essa Arte. Elas são muitas, variadas, sempre cambiantes e eternas. Brigar contra elas é como opor a um monstro de muitas cabeças, ao qual a cada vez que cortam um pescoço, cresce uma cabeça mais feroz e inteligente que antes. Brigassem contra algo que sempre muda, se transforma, que é indestrutível.

O discurso de Remus estendeu-se por longos minutos e esteve contente de ter a atenção de cada um de seus alunos e ver que se tomavam em sério o que estava falando. Por um lado, doía-lhe ter que lhes falar disso a estes garotos, sobretudo sabendo que seu pequeno filho estava ali e que ele se veria muito envolvido na guerra agora que seu sangue tinha elegido como parceiro ao símbolo da luz, Harry Potter.

-Agora, quero que tentemos com feitiços não verbais, se porão em pares e se lançarão um feitiço ao outro sem falar. O outro tratará de repelir o feitiço, também em silêncio. Prossigam.

O som das cadeiras correr-se e o murmuro seguiu-lhe a suas palavras. Os pares formaram-se em seguida e Remus sorriu ao ver que seu filho afastou com uma simples mirada a quem tratasse de se juntar com Harry. Acercou-se a eles.

-Senhor Malfoy, não acho que seja uma boa ideia que cumpra esta tarefa com o Senhor Potter. - disse amavelmente.

-Por que não? - grunhiu.

Os olhos do licantropo se entrecerraram ao escutar o tom irrespeitoso, Draco removeu-se incômodo em seu lugar e baixou a cabeça, desculpando com o gesto.

-Bem, Draco, é muito singelo… - sorriu. - Acha que poderia atacar a Harry? A passar que só seja um exercício?

Os olhos do meio-veela abriram-se em horror e olhou ao moreno. Não, seu sangue veela não lhe permitiria usar feitiços que pudessem dana-lo, apesar de que seja só por prática.

-Hmph! - murmurou e deu-se a volta para buscar a Blaise, quem pôs má cara ao ver que seu amigo jogava a seu ruivo para fazer par com ele. Tanto que lhe tinha custado convencer a Ron para que praticassem!

A aula seguiu harmoniosa, porque os Slytherins não buscavam lhe sacar um olho aos Gryffindors com um feitiço lançado "acidentalmente" em sua direção. E Remus pôs-se feliz por isso e, porque não, algo nostálgico, já que isso mesmo tinha passado em sua época, quando Lucius proclamou que ele lhe pertencia. Bom… seus melhores amigos seguiram fazendo bromas aos Slytherins, mas deixaram de ser tão viciosas como antes. E Sirius até tinha-se apaixonado de um deles.

Ao sair do salão, um rapaz acercou-se a Harry, fazendo que os olhos de Draco se entrecerraram.

-Deves controlar-te mais, filho. - Remus suspirou, tomando um braço de seu filho, atraindo-lhe de novo ao salão. - Está pressionando a Harry, posso ver os sinais… e isso fará que ele termine estalando e te proibindo que te lhe acerques.

-Ele não pode fazer isso!

-Oh, sim, sim que pode. - murmurou. - Recorda que ele te está fazendo um favor, Draco. Harry não está apaixonado de ti ainda, nem sequer se sentia ou se sente atraído a ti desde que lhe dissemos o de sua herança. Isto é muito diferente ao que passou seu pai comigo, porque eu já me sentia atraído a ele antes de que recebesse sua herança. Tens que o conquistar, Draco. Fazer que te ame antes de que marques teu território com outros alunos que queiram lhe acercar.

Os ombros de Draco cederam e deixou-se cair no assento que estava mais próximo.

-Não sei como fazer isso… - se lamentou. - Potter e eu nunca tivemos uma conversa civilizada sequer! Como se supõe que devo o conquistar?! O único que ocorre é porque o sangue maldito me dá vontades de estrela-lo contra uma parede e beija-lo!

-Oh, filho. - Remus suspirou e sentou-se junto a seu menino. - Não amaldiçoes seu sangue, Draco. Que foi justamente ela a que deixou que seu pai e eu nos uníssemos. - fez uma careta. - Se não fosse pela aparte veela de teu pai… não acho que o grande Lucius Malfoy se tivesse fixado em mim.

-Papai ama-te. - disse Draco, franzindo o cenho.

-E eu o amo a ele, mas ele foi criado de outra forma, pessoas como eu eram lixo para ele, Draco e o sabes. - sorriu e acariciou a cara de seu filho. - Mas agradeço a Merlin e ao destino que fez que Lucius me elegesse, porque o amo e o amo a vocês.

-É um sentimental, papai. - admitiu seu filho, algo ruborizado.

-Sei-o, mas é o sentimentalismo o que precisarás para conquistar a teu parceiro. -piscou um olho. - Deve controlar-te, Draco. Deve falar com Harry, perguntar-lhe quais são seus gostos, oferecer-lhe companhia e não um vigilante, deve lhe dar seu espaço, mas também tentar que ele te busque e te precise. Não é totalmente nulo na arte da conquista, filho. Já te demos muitos conselhos… mas não vejo que os tenha posto em prática.

-Estou-o tentando, mas é difícil…

-Nada vem de cima, filhote. E se é difícil, deve tratar de derrotar as dificuldades e dar seu melhor. Já verá que o resultado será muito satisfatório.

-Farei meu melhor.

-Poções-

Em classes de poções, tanto Ron como Harry receberam por parte do novo professor de poções um livro usado dos que se guardavam na sala. Curiosamente, o livro que o garoto Potter recebeu, pertencia a um tal Príncipe Mestiço. Este livro ajudou-o a fazer melhores poções de toda a classe, se ganhando a inveja de muitos, incluindo a de sua melhor amiga.

Continuará…


	6. Planos de conquista

Harry caminhou iradamente para seu encontro com Dumbledore, molestado profundamente com Hermione, porque ela o seguia culpando de fazer armadilha em classes de poções, ainda que não explicitamente. Mas não era sua culpa! Ele só seguia passos que o Príncipe Mestiço tinha posto no livro que Slughorn lhe tinha prestado. Suspirou várias vezes dantes de dar a contra-senha à gárgula que custodiava o escritório do diretor e depois se decidiu a entrar, estava muito emocionado por esse encontro.

Algo lhe dizia que essa reunião lhe faria dar um passo gigante em sua luta contra Voldemort.

Comum de Slytherin.-

-Flores talvez?

-Estás louca?- arquejou Draco com incredulidade. - Não lhe vou dar algo tão feminino!

-Bem, só tratava de ajudar! - bufou molesta Pansy.

-Não pedi sua ajuda!

-Acaba de dizer que não sabia que poderia lhe presentear a Potter!

-Bom, bom… - Blaise tentou apaziguar. - Não faz falta que se gritem ou percam a paciência. - olhou a Draco. - Sua ideia da snitch é boa, Draco. Mas não deve ser uma comum, pode ser como essa de ouro que vimos quando fomos ao Beco Diagonal por nossos materiais escolares.

-Isso pensava. - franziu o cenho. - Mas papai disse-me que poderia lhe dar presentes periódicos, que demonstrem meu interesse por ele e que também lhe façam ver que sê quais são seus gostos…

-Awww… - balbuciou Pansy e Draco não pôde evitar ruborizar-se ao mesmo tempo que fulminava com a mirada à rapariga.

-E você que vai fazer, Blaise? - a voz de Theodore fez que todos saltassem, como sempre, tinham esquecido que ele estava ali.

-Fazer sobre que?

-Sobre Weasley, por suposto. - disse com voz rouca, pondo os olhos em alvo.

Desta vez foi o turno de Zabini de ruborizar-se.

-Não sei… - suspirou. - Não acho que os mesmos planos de conquista funcionem com ele, Ron é muito… especial.

-Desculpa? - o loiro pestanejou. - Que tem que ver o Weasel aqui?

-Oh, Draco! Não pode ser tão despistado! - gritou Pansy e começaram a gritar-se novamente.

Nenhum notou como Malcolm saía da Sala Comum, mais pálido do normal, mas com uma mirada resolvida em sua cara.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que te passa? - perguntou Ginny a seu noivo, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos negros. Lucas estava invulgarmente calado, olhando o fogo da lareira, e pensativo desde faz minutos. O garoto sorriu-lhe de lado e inclinou-se na caricia. Ambos estavam na Sala Comum de Gryffindor, onde Ron podia ter um olho sobre eles. Por suposto, isso era toda charada, porque se eles queriam fazer "algo" encontrariam o lugar e momento adequado.

-É Malcolm… - murmurou com o cenho franzido. - Tem estado muito estranho desde que voltámos e não sei que é exatamente o que lhe sucede.

-Também o notei raro. - o casal jovem girou sua cabeça, para ver a Hermione Granger, que deixou de lado sua tarefa para lhes falar. - Acho que está escondendo algo e que isso o está afligindo muito. Passou-lhe algo durante o verão?

-Não tenho a menor ideia. - negou com a cabeça. - Estive todo o verão com meus pais, mas o convidei a ele e a Miles para que viessem. Miles não teve problemas, mas Malcolm me disse que tinha passado algo com seu irmão e que não podia sair de casa… - suspirou. - Quando voltámos lhe perguntei que passava, mas só me mandou uma mirada que me deu calafrios e não contestou.

-Eu averiguarei. - disse Hermione com voz resolvida. Ginny e Lucas mandaram-lhe uma mirada estranha.

. depois.:.

Nas semanas passaram voando e cedo Harry encontrou-se na necessidade de praticar Quidditch, foi uma surpresa agradável para ele ser nomeado capitão e ia dar bom uso da alocação. Também foi uma revelação poder usar essa desculpa para distrair das notícias que chegavam da guerra, junto com as coisas que estava aprendendo a respeito do homem que a profecia lhe dizia que deveria matar. Calçou-se suas luvas, tomou sua vassoura e esperou a seu amigo para ir ao estádio. Ali encontrou-se com toda a quadrilha de Slytherin, também esperando.

-Que fazem vocês aqui? - grunhiu Ron. - Vêm a espiar?

-Ron. - repreendeu Harry, cutucando a seu amigo e mandando-lhe uma mirada de advertência. O moreno acercou-se a Draco e olhou torpemente a todos lados, menos à cara formosa do veela. - Obrigado pelas luvas. - murmurou. - Precisava uns novos e esqueci de comprá-los… vêm-me perfeitos.

-De nada. - disse Draco, estranhamente confortado por dar a seu casal um pouco de alívio e felicidade. - Não seria um bom colega se não soubesse de suas necessidades.

Ambos garotos se ruborizaram e olharam timidamente ao chão. Ron bufou e seguiu seu caminho ao campo, com Blaise seguindo seus passos.

-Awww…

-Basta, Pansy!

O treinamento e seleção de novos jogadores seguiu seu curso normal. Draco não pôde evitar memorizar todo o que faziam, após tudo, ele agora também era capitão de sua própria equipe e como ele era um Slytherin, não seria ele se não aproveitava esta oportunidade. Ainda que, neste ano, Lucas e seus amigos iam provar para ficar definitivamente na equipe e ele sabia que seu primo era muito bom, esperava com ânsias poder ter uma boa equipe, que pudesse ganhar aos leões sem fazer muita armadilha.

-Esse Weasel é um idiota, melhor… não o desejo como rival para os jogos. - disse Draco com desdém, ao ver que a atuação de Ron estava sendo opacada com o 5to ano de Gryffindor. O garoto era bom!

-Ronm será devastado se não entra à equipe. -disse Blaise com apreensão. Draco pretendeu não o escutar… Não podia achar que não se deu conta que seu amigo estava apaixonado do Weasel! Foi um choque inteirar dessa maneira. Com Pansy gritando-lhe que era um despistado e que já todos sabiam que tanto Draco como Blaise estavam apaixonados de Gryffindors. -Tenho que o ajudar. - disse, antes de sacar seu varinha de seus trajes.

-Que pensa fazer? - perguntou Gregory com curiosidade.

-Ajudá-lo. - foi todo o que disse o castanho, dantes de sussurrar um feitiço. Viram, com incredulidade, como o 5to ano que disputava o posto de Ron, parecia confundido e falhava torpemente em deter as bolas que iam a sua direção. - Acho que isto me beneficiará no futuro. - seus olhos brilharam depois de dizer essas palavras.

-Potter deu-se conta!- sussurrou Draco furiosamente.

-Ele não parece enojado, Draco. Não te alarmes. - acalmou Theo cabeceando na direção onde Harry estava parado. O loiro olhou para esse lugar e viu que o moreno estava com o cenho franzido, olhando a Zabini, mas depois deu um meio sorriso e um cabeceio agradecido.

-Tens sorte que não se tenha enfadado. - suspirou aliviado, mas tinha um borde ameaçante na voz de Malfoy.

Blaise sorriu e piscou um olho a Harry. O que seja por seu ruivo e, sendo ele uma Serpente, não era estranho que o atropassem fazendo armadilha em seu benefício.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mais tempo passou voando e teve um acontecimento importante que chamou particularmente a atenção do Trio de Ouro. Katie Bell estava agora na enfermaria, após tocar um pingente que ninguém sabia como o tinha obtido em Hogsmeade.

-Isto é muito estranho… Quem acha que pôde querer lhe fazer algo como isso a ela?

-Não sei, afilhado. - suspirou Sirius. Ele tinha vindo como Auror para pesquisar o fato e de passagem tinha tomado um pouco de seu tempo para poder falar com seu filho e afilhado. - As pistas são muito pequenas, só sabemos que o pacote lhe deram no banheiro.

O trio pareceu desinflar-se e Sirius fez caretas, tentado reanima-lo. A verdade, estava assustado, porque Dumbledore já lhe tinha falado de suas suspeitas de que talvez quereriam entrar no colégio e este ataque não parecia uma coincidência.

-Hermione, já falaste com Malcolm?

A castanha saltou ao escutar a voz séria de Lucas e sentiu-se incômoda ao ver que os olhos azuis do rapaz o olhavam com seriedade.

-Não… Não tenho tido tempo. - negou com a cabeça. - Por que?

-Porque… - mordeu seu lábio inferior. - ele estava conosco quando nos inteiramos o de Bell… e sua reação me pareceu demasiado estranha por alguém que nem sequer conhece.

-Que estas tratando de dizer?- perguntou Remus, já que todos estava reunidos em seu despacho, ele se tinha ficado para escutar as novidades que trazia seu amigo.

-Não sê…- arranhando sua cabeça com nervosismo. - Mas ele já não é o garoto que conhecia. Está mais nervoso do normal, sei que não dorme bem e nem sequer se preocupa pelas tarefas. Ele me disse que neste ano ia provar para Quidditch junto comigo e Miles, mas quando lhe perguntamos, nos disse que não tinha tempo. Em que gasta seu tempo…? Não saberia lhes dizer…

-Então o farei o quanto antes. - disse ela.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

-Sirius, onde está Dumbledore?

O animago removeu-se incómodo em seu assento.

-Não posso te dizer, Harry. - suspirou ao ver a mirada enfada de sua afilhado. - Mas Albus prometeu-me que te dirá em seu momento, por agora… só devem saber que ele esta buscando algo que nos dará muita vantagem na guerra. Ainda que não consegui entender muito bem em que sentido.

O tempo voltou a passar e o único que mantinha a Harry com seu humor levantado eram os presentes e as atenções de Draco. Já que, como todos os anos, Tom Riddle voltava a influenciar em sua vida. Ele estava ao tanto que lhe tinha dito uma pequena mentira ao diretor, a verdade, no momento que viu as memórias do adolescente Riddle, se tinha sentido um pouco de compaixão pela vida que lhe tocou viver, sem eleger. E também sentiu lástima por Mérope, vendo como uma rapariga tão linda teve que ter nascido em uma família cheia de loucos agressivos. No entanto, não podia morar muito em isso, a realidade era que Tom Riddle agora era Lord Voldemort… seu maior inimigo, o assassino de seus pais e de tantos outros que queriam a igualdade com a metade sangues e nascidos de muggles e que aprovavam deixar aos muggles viver suas vidas.

Um ulular de uma coruja deteve sua caminhada até sua Sala Comum e permitiu que a ave se posasse em seu ombro. Já a conhecia, se tratava da coruja de Draco, de brilhantes plumas negras verdosas, olhos marrons e porte arrogante. A cada mascota parecia-se a seu dono dizia o dito? Sorriu para si e se dispôs a ler a caligrafia perfeita do veela.

_Querido Harry Potter:_

_Conquanto tenho prometido não me impor ou te acossar, acho que já tem chegado o momento de levar a um passo mais esta relação que temos? Peço-te faz favor que se encontre comigo amanhã sábado pela noite às 20:30 no despacho de meu pai, para que tenhamos um jantar._

_Só vamos a conversar e comer… não se preocupe._

_Draco L. Malfoy-Lupin._

_PD: E… faz favor… veste-te com roupa de mago e formal._

. dia seguinte.:.

San Mungo.-

Narcisa suspirou e deixou as flores que trazia diário a seu esposo. Até agora, seu esposo não tinha acordado desde a tortura que sofreu a mãos do Senhor Escuro. Os médicos não sabiam se é que o Cruciatus ia afetar seu cérebro, só ficava esperar. Mas a espera fazia-lhe interminável e ela quase não podia estar com seus meninos pelo nervosa que estava. Com toda a dor do mundo, teve que deixar de amamentá-los, não querendo enferma-los. Por sorte, sua nova amiga Molly Weasley tinha-lhe sido de uma ajuda incrível. Sorriu, se perguntavam-lhe faz em uns anos se é que ela poderia chegar a ser amiga de uma traidora ao sangue estava seguro que se riria com desdém dessa pessoa e o acusaria de blasfemo, mas agora o destino lhe provava que nada poderia ser definitivo e o ódio com o que foi criada para aqueles que não eram sangues puras tinha desaparecido.

-Mmmhhh…

Quase atirou o vaso, assustada pelo gemido que veio da cama. Apressada, acercou-se até o corpo que ali descansava e tomou uma das mãos de seu esposo.

-Severus…?- pediu ansiosa. - Podes ouvir-me?

-Mmmhhh… - os olhos do pocionista agitaram por uns minutos, até que ao final se abriram. A respiração de Narcisa deteve-se quando esses olhos negros se posaram nos seus… esta era a prova crucial.

-Po-Po…? - tossiu para encontrar sua voz.- P-Podes reconhecer-me, amor?

Severus esteve calado vários segundos, aumentando o nervosismo da loira.

-C-Cissy…?- chamou com voz afogada e rouca, pelo nulo uso nestas semanas de inconsciência.

-Oh, Severus! - soluçou, caindo sobre o corpo de seu esposo e revelada ao saber que a tortura não o tinha deixado afetado mentalmente.

.-

-Acha que negue-se e não venha? Que horas são? Espero que não chegue tarde! Onde estão esses elfos domésticos com a comida?! Seguro que quando chega terá fome!

-Ai, filho. - Remus sorriu ao ver como seu filho se passeava de aqui para lá em seu despacho.

Só eram as 19:50 e Draco estava que se pendurava das paredes. Em sua impaciência, o garoto já tinha começado a se vestir às seis da tarde, se mudando de túnica em túnica até esgotar todo sua guarda-roupa. Ao final, tinha-se decidido por uma túnica azul com toques em prateado nos punhos e o pescoço, seu cabelo loiro longo até seus ombros estava solto e acomodado para atrás da mesma maneira que usava seu pai, os sapatos eram da mesma cor da túnica e tinha uma colônia de cheiro extraordinário.

-É tão parecido a teu pai.

Draco olhou alarmado a seu papai, já que sua voz tinha soado estrangulada. Efetivamente, Remus olhava a seu filho com uma emoção muito melancólica e seus olhos estavam brilhosos pelas lágrimas que se avizinhavam a vir.

-Eh… obrigado. - murmurou incômodo.

-Tens crescido tanto. Parece-me que foi ontem quando me exigia que te desse toda minha atenção e brigava com teu pai para isso. - fez uma senha para que se acercasse e o garoto assim o fez. Remus olhou-o com um sorriso carinhoso e acariciou sua bochecha. - Espero sinceramente que teu casal te faça feliz minha vida, que possa ter tua própria família e seja feliz como o somos nós.

-Será possível isso…? Sendo quem é meu casal…? - não pôde evitar perguntar, sua voz impregnada de amargura e inseguranças.

-Sim, minha vida. - tomou o rosto de seu filho em suas mãos e obrigou-o a olhar aos olhos. - O destino já tem sido demasiado egoísta e malvado com Harry, ele se merece o melhor deste mundo após o que tem passado… por isso te enviou a ti para que seja seu anjo guardião e colega.

O garoto sorriu de lado, um pouco ruborizado, e acercou-se para abraçar a seu pai. Uns golpes à porta interromperam seu momento carinhoso e Remus pôde sentir como a cada músculo de seu filho se tensava com antecipação. Sorridente, separou-se do loiro e foi à porta para abri-la. Um Harry Potter que olhava surpreendido estava atrás dela.

-Eh… Professor? - franziu o cenho. - Chegou cedo?

-Não, claro que não. Eu já me ia… - se moveu para sair do despacho e depois olhou ao garoto sorridente. - Está formoso, Harry. - piscou um olho, provocando um coro no rapaz.

E era verdade, desde que Sirius fez válida sua tutela sobre Harry, tinha-se empenhado em fazer parecer a seu filho adotivo um adolescente de bem. Seu cabelo tinha sido tratado e agora se via brilhoso e vivo, tinha um longo até os ombros e estava desfiado, porque assim se dissimulava melhor sua herança Potter, que fazia que seu cabelo se fosse em todas direções. Sua estatura e físico tinham sido melhoradas mediante poções nutritivas, que tinham causado que aumentasse de importância até um saudável, que com o exercício, agora esse peso extra era músculo endurecido e agora media uns 1.70 cm., que provavelmente seria o máximo que atingiria, porque nada podia curar a negligencia que sofreu em sua infância, mas Harry estava contente com sua estatura. Sua pele estava tostada pelo sol e seus olhos verdes, já não escondidos depois dos óculos, agora eram melhor apreciados.

Tudo em tudo, somado à túnica negra com bordados em vermelho que tinha, fazia que fosse um dos garotos mais desejados do Mundo Mágico. E Draco estava consciente disso, porque que sentia a necessidade de andar como um cão guardião depois de seu casal.

-Eh… Malfoy? - chamou nervoso, ao ver a mirada de fome no veela. Até podia sentir como uma magia estranha o rodeava, o fazendo querer se acercar e lhe dar o beijo de sua vida ao loiro. Mas Harry não era dessas pessoas, de modo que lutou contra o poder veela. - Malfoy!

Draco pestanejou e sacudiu sua cabeça para aclarar seus pensamentos. Se ruborizou ligeiramente e caminhou até a porta.

-Obrigado por vir. - murmurou, convidando-o a entrar. Que vergonha! Era tudo culpa desse Potter! Por que se tinha posto algo que fazia que não pudesse controlar seus instintos?! Por suposto, ele ignorou o fato que ele mesmo lhe tinha pedido que viesse bem vestido. - Passa, faz favor. Acomoda-te onde queira.

Adentro, tinha uma mesa para dois, perfeitamente enfeitada com utensílios que o garoto tinha trazido da Mansão. Harry assentiu, ainda nervoso por estar só com um veela que se proclamava como seu dono, e se sentou tenso no assento mais próximo.

-Eh… todo está perfeito… e você luzes muito bem. - meditou, inseguro de como atuar nestes casos. Verdadeiro, Rodolphus tinha-lhe ensinado algo de etiqueta…! Mas ele nunca poderia se acostumar a ser todo educado com outra pessoa!

-Obrigado, você também. - afirmou sem olhá-lo. Ambos se sentaram ao redor da mesa, em um silêncio muito incômodo. No entanto, foram salvos pela chegada dos elfos domésticos que traziam a comida.

Apressaram-se a servir-se, não sabendo muito bem como atuar. Porque Draco queria estar com seu casal, mas agora não sabia como desenvolver-se. Agradecidamente, Harry iniciou uma conversa sobre Quidditch e isso aliviou um pouco o ambiente. Puderam desfrutar da comida, sentindo-se cômodos com a presença do outro. O loiro estava contente ao ver que o nervosismo inicial que Harry sentia estando com ele se aplacava de pouco. No entanto, terminado sua comida, o nervosismo pareceu voltar no moreno, mas Malfoy já tinha todo planejado.

-Vêem. - disse, levantando da mesa e estendendo uma mão para que seu casal o tomasse. Inseguro, Harry tomou-a e permitiu que o Slytherin o guiasse à pequena salinha que estava no despacho. Ali, Draco localizou ao Gryffindor em um cadeirão duplo e ele foi a buscar uma caixa que estava no estante da parede e voltou para se sentar junto a Harry. - Custou-me muito encontrar isto, porque queria te dar um presente especial nesta que é nosso primeiro encontro. - suspirou e abriu a caixa. - Espero que goste.

Potter tomou a caixa em suas mãos e arquejou ao ver o conteúdo. Ali tinha um pingente de ouro, com uma corrente do mesmo material. O pingente tinha um leão em uma pose de ataque, com as fauces abertas e os olhos brilhando com diamantes que mudavam de cor segundo como lhe desse a luz.

-É um presente muito… Gryffindor. - murmurou Harry, olhando ao loiro com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Conquanto, pareceu-me perfeito. - encolheu-se de ombros. - Tivesses preferido uma serpente?

-Não… - franziu o cenho. - O presente é perfeito, obrigado.

-De nada. - disse desinteressadamente. O que Harry não sabia, era que esse pingente o marcava como seu. O pingente tinha feitiços de proteção e um em particular que levava o sangue de Draco, o qual indicava a outras criaturas e magos de sangue pura que poderiam ver o pingente e sentir o feitiço, que Harry Potter já estava tomado. O próprio Remus tinha um e era aquela pulseira que Lucius lhe presenteou o primeiro natal que passaram juntos. (N/A: Lembram-se dela? Foi quando Remus "se presenteio" a Lucius XD) - Posso…? - fez um gesto, indicando-lhe a Harry se queria que lhe colocasse o pingente.

Harry franziu o cenho e assentiu. Girou para dar-lhe as costas a Draco e sentiu como as delicadas mãos do meio-veela rodeavam seu pescoço, tocando intencionalmente a pele exposta. Um rubor cresceu em seu rosto ao sentir a respiração do loiro em sua orelha e como o já conhecido encanto fazia que seu corpo acordasse.

-Pronto. - ronrono Draco. Harry enfrentou-o lentamente e engoliu saliva ao ver o brilho nos olhos cinzas. - É tão formoso… - disse o loiro com adoração, levantando uma mão para acariciar a bochecha de seu casal.

-Eh… obrigado. Você também o é. - suspirou. Ele se sentia incômodo com isto, mas sabia que Malfoy precisava estar perto de si, o tocar e saber que estava seguro. E, após tudo, já tinha admitido que gostava de suas atenções. Na Sala Comum de Gryffindor era objetivo de miradas invejosas e outras admiradas, quando souberam que todos os presentes que lhe chegavam eram nada mais e nada menos que de Draco Malfoy.

-Posso… beijar-te? - pediu.

Harry teve que pestanejar ao escutar o tom quase inocente da pergunta.

-Eh… bom… mas eu o farei. - disse, querendo ter controle da situação.

Draco assentiu e fechou os olhos. Harry engoliu saliva e acercou-se lentamente, tomando a cabeça do loiro entre suas mãos. Seus lábios fizeram um contato inocente e ambos os moveram com torpeza. Cedo, os dois sentiram que precisavam mais e abriram as bocas para que as línguas também pudessem se tocar. Harry gritou quando sentiu que o Slytherin usava o peso de seu corpo para deitar no cadeirão, mas o beijo era tão perfeito e as mãos de Draco faziam que sua pele ardesse na cada lugar que se posavam, de modo que permitiu que seguissem nessa posição.

Passado uns minutos, arquejou ao sentir os lábios do veela sobre seu peito, mordiscando seus mamilos. Alarmado, sustentou a cabeça de Draco entre suas mãos e afastou-o de seu corpo.

-Espera, Malfoy!

Sentindo o alarme de seu casal, Draco afastou-se assustado e viu que a camisa de Harry estava desprendida e sua pele nessa parte mostrava mordiscos. Se ruborizou furiosamente. Notando a mirada do loiro, Harry apressou-se a prender sua roupa. Em que momento lhe tinha desprendido? Nem sequer tinha-se dado conta.

-Merda! - revolvia seu cabelo em frustração. - Sento-o! É que…

-Está bem. - suspirou. - Hermione explicou-me. Só posso imaginar o que tens de sofrer por não poder… - se ruborizou. - Deve dar-me tempo… eu…

-Não, está bem. Eu entendo. - caiu derrotado sobre o sofá. - Me sentiria igual se estou em tua posição. Só que… estes malditos instintos me vão voltar louco! - grunhiu esticando seus cabelos com ferocidade.

-Hey! - Harry deteve suas mãos. - Não faça isso… gosto de seu cabelo. - Ambos se olharam aos olhos e Harry, inseguro, atraiu o corpo de Draco para recosta-lo sobre o seu. - Isto é o único que posso te oferecer por agora…

-Agradeço-te. - murmurou o loiro, aconchegando-se melhor no corpo do moreno.

Harry sorriu e acariciou os cabelos loiros-prateados, confortado pelo silêncio cômodo no que tinha caído após uma situação tão vergonhosa.

Continuará…


	7. A missão de Macolm

-Onde está, Harry?

-Hermione! - gritou Ron, saltando a sua cama para cobrir sua semidesnudes. - Este é o quarto dos garotos! Por que entra sem chamar?!

-Oh, Ron. - pôs os olhos em alvo.- Já são as 11 da manhã!

-Mas é domingo!

-Igual, deve levantar-te temporão para fazer suas tarefas! - repreendeu ela.

-Eh… Hermione. - chamou Neville. Os dois membros do trio olharam ao rapaz e viram que o pobre estava em uma precária posição, tendo mal uma pequena toalha que tampava suas partes íntimas. - Poderia ir-te e regressar dentro de 10 minutos?

-S-Seguro. - murmurou, vermelha até as orelhas.

Passado os minutos, Neville saiu todo vestido e ela pôde entrar, notando que Ron tinha voltado a se deitar e que Dean e Seamus roncavam alheios a todo o escândalo anterior.

-Ron… - murmurou, sarandeando o ombro do ruivo. - Onde esta, Harry?

-Não tem chegado de seu encontro com Malfoy. - murmurou. E como se de uma epifania se tratasse, essa informação chegou a seu cérebro e se levantou como um raio da cama. - NÃO TEM CHEGADO DE SEU ENCONTRO COM MALFOY!- rugiu em alta voz.

-Que…? Que passa? - Dean levantou-se alarmado e olhou pera todos lados. Seamus seguia roncando.

-Nada, nada… - disse Hermione. - Volta a dormir. - girou-se para olhar a seu amigo que jogava fumaças pelas orelhas. - Sabíamos que isto passaria em algum momento, Ron. Não reage assim…

-Mas… mas…

-Mas nada. - sentenciou. - Onde está o mapa do Maroto?

-Para que o quer?

-Para buscar a alguém. - bufou, pondo os olhos em alvo. - Onde está?

-Suponho que em seu baú. - contestou distraído, ainda transtornado pelo fato de que seu amigo não tinha chegado a dormir.

Hermione negou com a cabeça e abriu o baú de seu amigo para buscar o mapa. Foi-lhe muito fácil e fez uma nota mental de dizer-lhe a Harry que pusesse alguns feitiços em seu baú para evitar que alguém lhe abrisse sem sua permissão. Encontrou o mapa e após murmurar "Juro solenemente que minhas intenções não são boas" se ocupou de buscar a quem queria. O mote de Malcolm Baddock estava justo em frente do lugar onde ela sabia que estava a Sala Precisa e, sem pensar porque ele poderia estar ali, fechou o mapa e saiu correndo da Torre de Gryffindor.

-Tsk, louca. - murmurou Ron, antes de voltar à cama.

Chegando a seu destino, pôde ver que ele já não estava por nenhum lugar e o único possível era que estivesse dentro. E, como não sabia em que ambiente o garoto poderia estar adentro, se sentou a esperar a que saísse. Duas horas depois, muito a sua consternação, porque pôde usar essas horas para fazer tarefas ou estudar, o garoto de Slytherin recém saiu da Sala, luzindo muito esgotado.

-Baddock?

O pobre rapaz saltou quase um metro ao escutar a voz reservada da monitora de Gryffindor e seus olhos abriram-se como pratos quando viu que ela o descobriu saindo desse lugar. Não ela!

-Por que esta aqui? - perguntou com mais rudeza da que tivesse querido e fez um gesto de dor ao ver o dano nos olhos da garota ao escutar seu tom.

-Bem, tens estado atuando raro, já não vens a estudar comigo na Biblioteca, inclusive sei que me evita e agora… te vejo sair deste lugar. Que é o que passa, Malcolm? - O garoto sorriu de lado ao escutar seu nome dos lábios da garota de seus sonhos. Tivesse sido perfeito estar em outra situação.

-Não posso te dizer.

-Por que não? Pensei que nos contávamos tudo…

-Isto não. - grunhiu e deu-se meia volta com intensões de ir-se, mas a mão pequena, mas forte da castanha, deteve-o.

-Faz favor diga-me, desejo ajudar-te.

Malcolm sorriu e acariciou o rosto da garota. Sem importar-lhe poder receber um cachetado (tinha mais coisas em que se preocupar por enquanto) agachou um pouco sua cabeça para poder tocar os lábios de Hermione. Isto é o que esteve desejando desde seu primeiro encontro em terceiro ano, quando ela estava empenhada em formar isso do sindicato de elfos e agora o estava fazendo. Sentia que era o momento, porque estava seguro que este peso que tinha sobre se ia terminar o destroçando e não queria se ir sem beijar à mulher que amava.

Separaram-se eventualmente e o garoto sorriu ao vê-la tão terna, com os olhos fechados e as bochechas coradas. No entanto, quando ela abriu seus olhos tão castanhos como seu cabelo, o assustou ver a mirada implacável neles.

-Me dirá neste instante que te sucede ou encontrarei a maneira de te o sacar.

-Em sério não posso, se te digo te poria em perigo.

-Malcolm… - disse Hermione severa, agarrou-o do braço e arrastou-o até um dos salões vazios. - Sou membro do famoso Trio de Ouro, Harry Potter é meu melhor amigo e sou filha de muggles, nada do que me diga me porá em mais perigo que esses antecedentes. - girou-se para olhá-lo. - De modo que me dirá neste instante que te passa e juntos o resolveremos.

-E por que esta tão interessada em me ajudar?

Ela não falou em seguida, só se ocupou em fechar a porta e lançar uns feitiços silenciadores e que travassem a porta para que só se abrisse desde dentro. Depois girou-se, cruzou seus braços e Malcolm levantou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la ruborizada, mas decidida.

-Porque amo-te.

E Baddock não pôde seguir ocultando seu maior segredo depois dessa declaração.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Onde estava?!

Harry saltou o escutar o grito não bem entrou à Sala Comum de sua Casa. Ron Weasley o olhava com seus olhos azuis estreitados e suas orelhas vermelhas pelo enfado.

-Eh… eu…

-Dormiste com o furão?

-Não! Bem… - tossiu. - Não exatamente.

-Explica-te. - grunhiu.

Harry pôs os olhos em alvo e indicou a Ron que tomassem assento em um lugar, o mais afastado possível dos poucos alunos que estava na Sala Comum e que os olhavam com curiosidade.

-Bem… falamos de muitas coisas, sentados um em cadeirão no despacho do professor e bom… - se encolheu de ombros. - fiquei dormido. - olhou para outro lado. Por suposto, não lhe ia dizer a seu amigo que Draco tinha dormido em seu colo e muito menos que quando acordou, o loiro tinha uma mão cerca de sua… ejem… entreperna.

Os olhos azuis se estreitaram com suspeita.

-Então? - grunhiu. - Que há entre você e o furão?

-Nada novo, Ron. - suspirou, rascando sua cabeça e despenteando-se ainda mais. - Ofereci-lhe minha companhia e um que outro ato carinhoso…- se ruborizou e Ron grunhiu. - Mas por agora, nada mais posso lhe dar. Isto se está dando da maneira mais estranha e rápida que pude desejar… - suspirou.

-Sempre pensei que te casarias com minha irmãzinha. - murmurou Ron, relaxando sua postura tensa e derrubando no cadeirão junto a seu melhor amigo.

-Se te consola… eu nunca pensei que me casaria com ninguém. Com tudo isto de Voldemort, - a favor do ruivo, ele não se estremeceu… muito. - nunca pensei que ia passar os 16… ainda que ainda pode que não o faça. - riu sem humor.

-Não diga isso… você te merece poder ter uma família… - franziu o cenho. - Ainda que seja com o furão. Só… faz favor… não seja o de baixo… não creio poder suportar te ver grávido. - estremeceu-se.

-Ewww… Ron! - sorriu e golpeou o braço de seu amigo. - Então, para o bem de tua saúde mental, devo dizer-te que Malfoy é um veela sumiso… ou seja que quer que lhe meta e não ao revés.

-Demasiada informação! - gritou o ruivo, tampando-se os ouvidos.

Harry riu-se de seu amigo e depois franziu o cenho, olhando a Sala Comum.

-Onde está Hermione?

-A verdade não sei. - o cenho do ruivo franziu-se. - Levo aqui uma hora e ainda não o visto baixar. Hey, Lavender!

-Que? ¬¬

-Sabe onde está Hermione?

-Hermione? - riu nervosamente. - Ninguém a voltou a ver desde que saiu de tua habitação, Ronnie.

-Que?!

de Dumbledore.-

-… e quando voltou, meu irmãozinho já não estava com ele, mas se estava ele. - sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de despejar esses pensamentos. - Obrigou-me a tomar a marca… - levantou a manga de sua túnica, para mostrar o tatuagem negro da caveira e a serpente. - e disse-me que se queria voltar a ver com vida a meu irmão deveria… - inspirou. - deveria aceitar a missão que me tinha.

Um silêncio tenso instalou-se no lugar, Malcolm Baddock inquietou-se ante a mirada de Dumbledore, notando isto, Hermione posou uma de suas mãos sobre o braço marcado de seu novo namorado, para lhe dar apoio, Malcolm tentou separar, não desejando que ela tocasse isso que o fazia indigno, mas a castanha não o deixou, o aliviando secretamente. No despacho também estavam Slughorn, Remus, Sirius e McGonagall, quem olhavam com diferentes graus de apreensão, lástima e temor ao garoto.

-Preciso saber qual é missão, Senhor Baddock. - disse o diretor, tranquilamente.

-Matá-lo, Senhor. - murmurou, tratando de fazer-se o mais pequeno que podia em seu assento.

Os outros ali arquejaram e a castanha aumentou seu apertão sobre a mão de seu namorado e deu-lhe um sorriso de apoio.

-Como exatamente?

Malcolm levantou a cabeça, surpreendido de não escutar rastros de enojo ou decepção na voz de seu diretor, só entendimento e um pouco de pena.

-B-Bom… m-minha primeira tentativa ia ser com uma corrente que Katie Bell deveria lhe entregar… - agachou a cabeça. - Eu fui o culpado do que lhe sucedeu… o sento.

-Está baixo muita pressão, Malcolm. - Remus acercou-se a seu lado e ajoelhou-se junto a ele para lhe dar um sorriso amável e acariciar seu ombro. - Nunca poderia ter sabido que Katie o ia abrir dantes de lhe o dar ao diretor, quem seguro teria podido manejar algo assim.

Malcolm se ruborizou ao dar-se conta do tonto de seu plano. Mas era o único que se lhe pôde ocorrer!

-Que foi o seguinte que tinha preparado?- perguntou Sirius.

-Eu… eh… - O garoto franziu o cenho e depois enterrou a cara em suas mãos. - Não lembro… - suspirou. - Sento-o… é que… são tantas coisas.

-Não é importante agora. - disse Albus e sorriu. - Não acho que siga com esses planos se nos está contando isto, de modo que pode relaxar-te nesse sentido. Agora… há algo mais que deva me dizer com respeito a isto?

-Sim. - assentiu solene. - Também me encomendou consertar um armário na Sala Precisa, o qual, não sei como, mas se comunica com um que está na loja Borgin e Burkes no Beco Knockturn.

-Que?

-Não sei como o terão encontrado… mas já tenho estado trabalhando em consertar o armário… e posso dizer que uma forte magia o rodeia e… bem. - suspirou. - Quando o armário esteja preparado, devo enviar um sinal e alguns comensais entrarão por ali para atacar Hogwarts por dentro.

-Oh, Merlin!- sussurrou Remus, tomando assento junto à cadeira que ocupasse Malcolm.

-Mmmhhh… - murmurou Dumbledore, tocando sua barba em atitude pensativa. - Acho que deve seguir com esse plano, Senhor Baddock.

-Senhor…? - pediu, confundido.

-Sim, consertará esse armário com a ajuda secreta da senhorita Granger. - assentiu em direção da castanha, seus olhos brilhando com conhecimento. Malcolm e Hermione se ruborizaram. - E, quando esteja consertado, enviará esse sinal, mas em vez que eles nos ataquem por surpresa dentro de nossas paredes, nós lhes tenderemos uma emboscada.

-Mas é perigoso deixar entrar a comensais dentro de Hogwarts! - gritou McGonagall. - Temos a reputação de ser o lugar mais seguro após Gringotts, Albus. Se os pais inteiram-se…

-Sei-o, Minerva. - suspirou. - Mas deve ter em conta que se o Senhor Baddock não completa ainda que seja a metade de sua missão… a vida de seu irmão corre perigo.

O garoto empalideceu e Minerva levou uma mão a sua boca, amortecendo um arquejo. Tinha-se esquecido por completo disso.

-Albus tem razão. - grunhiu Sirius. - Esse louco não duvidará em usar ao menino para pressionar a Malcolm. E acho que é uma boa ideia o da emboscada, posso consultar com meu ex chefe do Ministério e trazer alguns Aurores de confiança, mantendo todo isso em segredo, por suposto. Faz em alguns dias jantamos para recordar velhos tempos e sei que faz muito que quer ter a alguns comensais para empregar um novo método de sacar informação. - sorriu sádico.

-Então optamos por essa opção. - disse o idoso. - Está isso bem com você, Senhor Baddock?

-Sim, diretor. - assentiu. - Promete que me ajudarão a recuperar a meu irmãozinho?- perguntou, dor em suas palavras. - Só ele importa-me… se algo passa com meu pai… lhe terá merecido por usar a seus filhos para tentar assassinar a meus colegas e professores de Hogwarts.

-Prometemos-te, Malcolm. - apressou-se a dizer Remus, ao ver que o rapaz estava a ponto de chorar, acariciou suas costas. - Recuperaremos a Cris quando tenhamos a esses comensais em nossas mãos.

-Obrigado, muito obrigado. - sorriu agradecido e aliviado.

Os adultos sorriram e assentiram em sua direção, para depois dar-lhe permissão de retirar-se a ambos, ficando eles ultimando detalhes que lhes diriam mais adiante.

-Está mais tranquilo agora? - perguntou Hermione, enquanto caminhavam rumo ao Grande Comedor, para ter algo de almoço, já que se tinham perdido o café da manhã.

-Estarei tranquilo um a vez que tenha a meu irmãozinho comigo e meu pai esteja atrás das grades de Azkaban. - murmurou, fechando os punhos com enojo.

-Oh, Malcolm… - suspirou ela e deteve ao garoto com uma mão. Girou-o e obrigou-o a baixar a cabeça para compartilhar um terno beijo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que te passa? Vejo-te ansioso.

Neville sorriu de lado a seu namorado e depois baixou a cabeça, esfregando seus braços.

-Não estou muito seguro. - franziu o cenho. - Sento como que algo mau vai passar… mas não sei que.

-Todos estamos assim, Nev. - abraçou-o. - É impossível não sentir a tensão no ar pela iminente guerra, apesar de que estamos dentro das seguras paredes de Hogwarts.

-Espero que minha avó esteja bem… - murmurou.

Theodore sorriu e beijou o pescoço de seu namorado, enquanto baixava uma de suas mãos para acariciar a perna de seu garoto, desde o joelho até chegar as coxas e depois terminar na entreperna. Neville saltou e deteve a mão.

-Theo… - resmungou. - Teu colega pode entrar e…

-Só compartilho habitação com Blaise, Nev, sabe isso. E agora esse tonto está muito ocupado em conquistar ao verdadeiro ruivo despistado. Teremos a habitação para nós só, ao menos até o almoço.

-Mas… sento-me incômodo se…

-Quer que trave a porta? - sussurrou a seu ouvido. Neville assentiu, vermelho até as orelhas e Theodore levantou sua varinha para murmurar alguns feitiços. - Pronto. - beijou a bochecha de seu namorado e sorriu, enquanto deitava-o na cama. - Pensei que já tinha perdido sua timidez com respeito a isto. Não é a primeira vez que quero te fazer coisas má em minha habitação. - seu sorriso tornou-se rapaz.

-A timidez perdi-a um pouco, mas não a vergonha. - franziu o cenho, enquanto acariciava os cabelos escuros de seu amante. - Não desejo que alguém entre quando estejamos no meio de… isto.

-"Isto"…? - sorriu malicioso. - Referes-te a mim querendo devorar a cada parte de tua pele?

Neville se ruborizou e assentiu, dantes de baixar a cabeça de seu namorado para beija-lo. As pernas do Gryffindor abriram-se em convite e o moreno localizou-se entre elas fazendo que seus membros semi-despertos se tocassem. O castanho gemeu e arqueou seu corpo para ter mais contato. Nott não lhe negou e levantou o corpo mais pequeno para que ele ficasse sentado na cama e seu namorado o montasse sobre ele.

-Amo-te, Theo. - sussurrou entre beijos.

-Amo-te também, meu Neville.

O castanho deteve os beijos e olhou a seu namorado, que lhe estava dando uma mirada penetrante.

-Que…?

-Amo-te como sei que nunca amarei a ninguém, Neville. - aferrou com forças sua cintura. - E também sei que somos jovens, mas gostaria que, quando saíssemos de férias de em este ano, buscássemos um lugar para viver juntos. Sei que os Malfoy me consideram como um filho, mas já estou o suficiente maior como para me buscar um lugar para mim só… e te quero a ti comigo.

-Sim…? - sorriu e Nott assentiu. Neville gritou e abraçou com forças a seu namorado. Mas algo veio a sua mente e se separou, franzindo o cenho. - Emociona-me que me peças isto… mas minha avó…

-Nos traremos conosco.

-Oh… mas então podemos ir a minha casa e…

-Não, Neville. Eu quero nos comprar uma casa para nós e, mais que nada, quero sacar dessa casa, que esta cheia de más lembranças para ti e ela.

-Ali criei-me toda minha vida…

-Mas foi ali onde viveste a pior experiência de sua vida, meu amor. - apertou em agarre sobre Neville olhando aos olhos para que entenda. - Buscaremos um lugar que não guarde memórias dolorosas para nenhum dos dois, um lugar onde iniciaremos nossas próprias memórias, felizes ou amargas. Mas será nosso…

O Gryffindor mordeu seu lábio inferior e depois sorriu.

-Acho que é uma boa ideia… lhe enviarei uma carta a minha avó e veremos que diz. Não acho que se negue… ela te aprecia muito.

-Bem, então o temos decidido. - beijou a seu namorado e depois voltou a empurrar contra a cama. Ainda seguia duro e pensava remediar isso.

Continuará…


	8. Explicações

-Está nervoso. - sentenciou Draco e Harry olhou-o pela esquina dos olhos.

-Um pouco… é que… Dumbledore me encarregou algo… - suspirou.

-Que?

Harry fez uma careta de dor.

-Não posso te dizer, Draco.

-Por que? - irritado.

-Tem que ver com Voldemort, ok? É algo no que Dumbledore me confiou e… não posso te dizer. - ao ver o cenho escuro no loiro, teve que agregar: - Mas o farei, quando considere que é prudente.

-Não confia em mim… - sibilou.

-Não é isso, Draco. - suspirou de novo e massageou sua testa. Girou para olhar ao veela aos olhos e tomou uma de suas delicadas mãos. - Tenho aprendido a respeitar-te e entender nestes meses, compreendo o que teu sangue implica para nós… - um ligeiro rubor enfeitou suas bochechas. - Ao fim estou-me sentindo um pouco mais cômodo com esta situação… você e eu. - sorriu, mas depois pôs-se sério. - Deve entender que terá momentos nos que queira estar sozinho para pensar ou para fazer coisas pessoais, íntimas e que não queira te dizer não significará que não confie em ti… senão que preciso meu espaço e, a maioria das vezes, será para sua proteção. Não por nada me acusaste de ter complexo de herói todos estes anos… - sorriu.

O coração do loiro começou a bater com força desde o começo do discurso de Harry. Sentia-se emocionado ao escutar da própria boca de seu colega que já estava aceitando que eles compartilhariam uma vida juntos. No entanto, sendo como ele era, não gostava nada disso de que lhe devieram que guardar segredos "por sua segurança", mas sabia que o Gryffindor era assim e sim… tinha um complexo de herói. Relutante, teve que admitir que se Harry aceitou esta situação quase sem protestar, ele deveria acomodar às demandas de seu colega.

-Entende? - perguntou apreensivo, ao ver que o loiro não lhe contestava nada. Sabia que o caráter de Malfoy era duro e não queria brigar por algo que não estava em suas mãos de lhe o dizer.

-Entendo…. - murmurou ao fim. - E prometo-te que tentarei amoldar-me a suas necessidades, só… deve saber que a maioria das vezes não serei eu… senão meu sangue veela que reclama sua atenção…

-Sei-o…

-Bem, porque se o sabe, gostaria de pedir-te que me faça o entender… porque só você terá controle sobre mim se é que chego a ter um ataque de ciúmes ou possessividade.

Harry sorriu e cabeceou. Lentamente, inclinou a cabeça para selar a promessa com um beijo. Draco aceitou-o gustoso, porque eram contadas as vezes em que o moreno desejava iniciar um beijo por sua própria iniciativa. Gemeu ao sentir uma das mãos calejadas do outro em seu cabelo, que era bem mais sensível que antes de receber sua herança, suas porcas loiras eram quase como antenas que recebiam a cada sensação e lhes mandava a seu cérebro o fazendo vibrar. Ladeou a cabeça e abriu a boca, permitindo que a língua de seu companheiro entrasse na sua e começassem a jogar.

-Draisy! - alguém gritou, entrando ao escritório do professor Remus Lupin-Malfoy sem chamar. - Awww… tenho interrompido uma sessão de esquenta ao veela! Ups!

Draco e Harry separaram-se, vermelhos até as orelhas. O loiro fulminou ao intruso com a mirada, enquanto limpava-se um fio de saliva que tinha ficado em sua boca, depois da brusca separação.

-Por que entra sem chamar, idiota?! - rugiu. - E a quem chama Draisy?!

-Pois a ti! Se desde que recebeste sua herança parece uma mulher! Jujuju… - riu malicioso.

-Mato-te! - grunhiu, antes de lançar-se em cima de Lucas Lestrange. No entanto, os fortes braços de Harry detiveram-no e arrastaram-no de novo ao cadeirão para sentá-lo em seu colo. O loiro retorceu-se um pouco, ainda enojado como para querer escapar desse toque de seu companheiro, mas Harry (treinado por Remus e Hermione) começou a sussurrar palavras calmantes ao ouvido do veela, enquanto acariciava uma de suas pernas. A cara de Draco mudou em seguida, um sorriso tonto formou-se em seus lábios, seus olhos brilharam e… ronrono verdadeiramente.

-Awww…

-Que quer, Lucas?- suspirou o moreno, ruborizado e incómodo por estar fazendo isto em frente ao Slytherin.

-Que quero? - pestanejou, e em seguida uma mirada de pânico e alegria formou-se em seu rosto. - Vim a avisar-lhes que meu mami entrou em trabalho de parto hoje! Já sou irmão de uma formosa menina! YEI! - levantou ambos braços e começou a correr como louco por todo o escritório.

Harry pestanejou e deixou a Draco (ainda ronronando) no cadeirão.

-Bem… felicitações. - murmurou, temeroso do garoto aparentemente louco. No entanto, deveria recordar mandar-lhe um cartão de felicitações a seu padrinho. - Agora me vou, tenho que ver a quem vou pôr em minha equipe de Quidditch agora que Katie está em St. Mungo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Apesar da conversa amena entre os pares, sempre tinha algo que fizesse que os altos humores de Draco descaírem… e a festa de Natal de Slughorn era perfeita para isso.

-Anima-te, se todo salgue como o tenho planejado, Ronnie irá comigo.

O loiro fulminou a Blaise com a mirada.

-E por que devo eu ser feliz porque você leve ao Weasel a uma festa à que não vou? - grunhiu.

Blaise sorriu nervoso e levantou-se de seu assento, melhor deixar só ao veela, que quando estava com esses humores, era algo perigoso. Pondo seu melhor sorriso e ânimos, Zabini saiu da Sala Comum de Slytherin rumo ao campo de Quidditch, sabia que o ruivo deveria estar treinando agora com Potter e a equipe e, enquanto esperava para fazer a grande pergunta, poderia também admirar como o corpo musculoso do garoto tensava e agarrava a vassoura dessa maneira tão sexy, verdadeiro? Não tinha por que privar a seus olhos marrons de tão bom espetáculo inspirador para seus sonhos molhados.

Quando ao fim chegou ao campo, pôs má cara. Os jogadores já tinham terminado o treinamento e agora se dirigiam às duchas… lugar onde, lastimosamente, tinha proibido a entrada. Devi vir dantes, em vez de estar escutando os resmungos de Draco.

Vendo a impossibilidade de ver a seu ruivo dantes, teve-se que sentar em uma cadeira que transfigurou de um vaso que tinha em frente aos vestiários de Gryffindor. Não por nada essa matéria era sua favorita. Conquanto estava longe de ser tão bom como sua professora, tinha pensado fazer uma maestria quando saísse de Hogwarts.

Esteve esperando seus bons vinte minutos, até que os primeiros leões começaram a sair. Por suposto, mandaram-lhe miradas estranhas ao vê-lo tão tranquilo, sentado em frente a seus vestiários, mas, desde que todos se tinham inteirado de que Draco estava por trás de Harry Potter, e este o aceitava, os ódios ancestrais entre Slytherins e Gryffindor tinha mermado até algumas esporádicas bromas só para matar o aborrecimento e, por suposto, as serpentes eram perfeitas para isso. Quando por fim viu sair ao ruivo, sorriu libidinoso. Ron tinha seu cabelo semi-longo molhado e colado sensualmente à cara e suas roupas velhas colavam-se a seu corpo alto e musculoso.

-Ron… posso falar contigo?

-Hn…

Blaise pôs má cara de novo, não gostava de ser ignorado e seu ruivo não parecia o ter escutado sequer.

-Ron!- caminhou até parar-se em frente a ele. Weasley pestanejou e baixou sua cabeça para olhá-lo. Blaise era mais baixo que seu amor, mas ele não se importava, após tudo, sabia que se eles chegavam a ter algo, Ron seria a figura "masculina" de sua relação. Não que ele se considerasse uma menina, mas digamos que ele tinha uma posição de preferência para o sexo. E… Por Salazar! Desejava que Ron o dominasse.

-Que quer? - grunhiu. - Estou cansado.

-Oh… - fez um bico. - Só queria saber se é que quer ir comigo à festa de Slug esta noite, é às oito.

Ron pestanejou.

-Por que me convida a mim?

-Não é evidente? - pôs os olhos em branco. - Quero que vá comigo, só você e ninguém mais. - agregou com convicção.

-Estou cansado, Zabini…

-Mas a festa é às oito, - olhou seu relógio. - pode ir e dormir duas horas até que comece e estarás como novo.

-Não sei… - suspirou.

-Você me deve, sabe? - comentou, olhando suas unhas. - Na seleção de jogadores para sua equipe… não sei se notaste que recebeste algo de ajuda.

A mandíbula de Ron se contorceu.

-Que…?

-O que escutaste. - murmurou implacável. Enojado por ter que sacar sua carta de chantaje tão cedo. - Ajude-te nesse então e agora me deve uma. Tens que vir comigo à festa. Não pode te negar…

-Mas… você… Como?

-Sou Slytherin.- foi toda sua resposta.

A mandíbula de Ron apertou-se desta vez e fulminou ao castanho com a mirada. Blaise nem sequer pestanejou.

-Bem, se fizeste o que fizeste, não foi porque te pedi, de modo que não espere recompensa.

-Fiz-o porque precisava-lo e seria um desagradecido se não aceita vir comigo a uma simples festa… Te ajudei e deveria de me o agradecer antes de me o sacar em cara. - fez um gesto doído.

Evidentemente, Blaise sabia que com o orgulho de Ron não se jogava.

-Está bem! - grunhiu. - Mas aviso-te que não tenho roupa decente para me pôr.

-Oh, não importa. Eu já pensei em isso. - sorriu, colando a seu braço. - Comprei-te algo agradável para que usasse, o considera um presente de Natal adiantado. - piscou um olho. - Agora deveriam estar em sua cama, te esperando.

-Tinha-lo todo planejado, verdadeiro? - gemeu.

-Claro… sabia que não te poderia negar.

Ron mandou-lhe uma mirada dura, porque ambos sabiam que ele tinha aceitado porque foi chantageado. No entanto, ao castanho não se importava, já usaria seus métodos para conseguir que Weasley o perdoasse e que o leve à cama para antes de final de curso.

-Ron…? - Harry saiu do vestuário, luzindo recém banhado e com os cabelos para todos lados. - Oh, olá Blaise. Que faz por aqui?

-Vim a convidar a Ronnie à festa de Slug. - Ron grunhiu ao escutar o apodo.

-Oh… - pestanejou. - Acha que Draco queira ir comigo?

Blaise mandou-lhe uma mirada incrédula.

-Potter, você é seu casal de enlace. Por suposto que Draco quererá ir contigo. - tencionou a oração. Suspirou. - Draco a estado amuado todo este dia porque diz que a ti te convidaram e a ele não… pensei que ia levar a Granger… porque sei que ela está querendo luzir com o professor… - lhe mandou uma mirada irritada. - Mas vejo que nem sequer tinha pensado nessa possibilidade…

-Bem… eu… - se ruborizou. - Ginny vai levar a Hermione, porque Lucas está convidado e ele levará a Malcolm e… - tossiu nervoso. - Eu, sinceramente, não sabia a quem levar.

Desta vez, Ron e Blaise puseram os olhos em branco.

-E então que está esperando? - soltou a Ron e prendeu-se do braço de Harry. - Vêem vamos a que o convide, assim se lhe passa seu mau humor.- olhou ao ruivo. - Recorda que só tens duas horas para dormir, e quero te ver apresentável, às oito, em frente ao despacho de Slughorn.

-Já sei. - grunhiu, dantes de dar média volta para ir a sua Sala Comunal.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que te disse, Dumbledore? - Hermione falava em sussurros em uma esquina do lugar da festa com seu noivo. Desde aquelas revelações, ela se viu obrigada a só poder dizer a seus amigos que Malcolm era seu namorado e nada mais. A missão que lhe tinha encomendado o diretor, era por agora secreta. No entanto, sua culpabilidade se aplacava ao pensar que o estavam fazendo pela segurança do irmãozinho de seu namorado.

Malcolm olhou-a de relance, sendo que ele tinha recebido a marca durante o verão, devia fingir que odiava a qualquer outro que não apoiasse ao Senhor Escuro, pelo que devia manter em segredo a relação com sua namorada, para que os outros Slytherins não se inteirassem e fossem com o dispositivo a seus pais. Arriscavam-se a ser descobertos se falavam com tanto público.

-Disse-me que tem um espião nas forças do Lord. - murmurou, seus olhos claros agudos em qualquer que pudesse estar escutando sua conversa. - Não me pôde dizer quem é, mas me assegurou que era de confiança. Ele lhe disse que meu irmão está a cargo de Bellatrix Lestrange. - estremeceu-se. - Mas que, apesar de tudo, o mantêm bem. - suspirou doído.

-Quer deixar de retorcer-te? Está-me fazendo sentir incômodo. - surpreendentemente, esse sibilou não provia de Draco Malfoy, senão de seu companheiro.

-Que quer que faça?! - grunhiu, seus olhos brilhando em uma direção em particular do despacho do professor. - Há um vampiro aqui! Meu sangue e meus instintos estão alborotados! Por um lado, meu sangue licana diz-me saltar ao pescoço e matá-lo e por outro meu sangue veela me diz que te saque daqui para te proteger. - grunhiu, os cabelos de seu pescoço começavam a arrepiar-se.

Harry suspirou, revolvendo que cabelo.

-Talvez que não foi muito boa ideia te trazer. Tivesse-lhe pedido a Lua… - Draco mandou-lhe uma mirada doída e enfadada. - Bem… quer te ir? Não desejo que fiquemos se está tão incômodo.

-Sim… prefiro que nos retiremos. - Harry assentiu e tomou o braço de Draco para levá-lo fora do lugar, tendo que se deter para se despedir corretamente de Slughorn que não estava muito feliz ao ver que um de suas convidados estrelas se retirava. Pelo caminho, viram como Blaise tratava de entravar uma conversa com Ron, mas o ruivo estava muito ocupado festejando-se toda a comida que podia. Idiota, pensou o loiro. Quando saíram, uma ideia cruzou pela mente do meio-veela e se deteve a metade de caminho. - Hey… não quer… ir um momento à Torre de Astronomia?

Sabendo para que as pessoas ia ali, o moreno se ruborizou.

-Eh…

-Não para isso, você pequeno pervertido. - Draco pôs os olhos em alvo, mas um sorriso maliciosa estava em seus lábios. - Só quero ir ali para ver as estrelas ou algo, é muito temporão para dormir.

-Oh… - tossiu nervoso. - Bem, vamos.

Quando chegaram, o loiro caminhou até o parapeito da janela e se sentou ali, convidando a Harry para que fizesse o mesmo.

-Queria agradecer, sabe?- comentou, após um momento, rompendo o agradável silêncio que tinha entre ambos.

-O que?

Draco fez um gesto de desdém ante a falta de correto dialeto de seu companheiro, mas não disse nada.

-Por isto. - indicou a ambos. - Durante a época de meu aniversário de dezesseis desesperei-me quando soube que era meu companheiro. Pensei que te ia cobrar todas as que te fiz nestes anos… me mandando a fritar espargos quando te dissesse que meu sangue te tinha elegido como parceiro. - sua olhada cinza perdeu-se na noite. - Mas provaste-me mal… lamento ter pensado o pior de ti e, sobretudo, lamento me ter comportado como um fedelho valentão nestes anos.

-Só porque sou famoso todos crêem me conhecer. - encolheu-se de ombros. - Não posso te culpar por ter um mau entendimento a respeito de como era minha personalidade. Após tudo, nunca nos demos uma possibilidade de nos conhecer, nem sequer quando seu papai nos disse que ele foi um dos melhores amigos de meu pai.

-Verdadeiro, pior ainda… o lamento.

-Está tudo bem, Draco. Seria um hipócrita se guardasse-te rancores, porque se você me fazia algo… eu sempre buscava a forma de me vingar. - sorriu de lado.

O loiro devolveu-lhe o sorriso e inclinou-se para atrapar os lábios de seu companheiro com os seus.

. depois.:.

ão Black (a nova ¬¬).-

-Awww… ela é tão formosa! - gritou Lucas, sustentando a sua irmãzinha em braços.

-Ssshhh… não seja escandaloso, a vai assustar. - repreendeu Rodolphus.

-Hn, bom. - baixou a voz. - Ainda não me convence muito o nome. - franziu o cenho.- Angeli Black? Soa… estranho.

-É um nome perfeito para ela. Eu o escolhi. - disse Sirius, orgulho brilhando em seus olhos azuis e em seu pose. (N/A: Je… dedicado a minha beta. X3... beta da autora original claro :D)

-Conquanto. - encolheu-se de ombros e olhou a seu "irmão" - E que há de ti, Harry? Averiguaste o que me disseste no trem?

-Não, nem Sirius nem Rodolphus sabem quem poderia ser "O Príncipe Mestiço". - sua voz soava algo decepcionada.

-Sento-o. - disse Rodolphus, sentando-se junto ao garoto. - Mas… há algo que me diz que estou faltando algo, me soa, mas… minha mente não ficou muito bem desde minha estadia em Azkaban. - murmurou.

-Hey! Nada de depressão! - Sirius caminhou até sentar-se junto a seu amante e abraçou-o. - Não pense nisso… não é importante que Harry saiba quem é o tal príncipe, verdadeiro? - fulminou a seu afilhado com a mirada.

-Eh, não, claro que não. - apressou-se a dizer. - Em realidade, só queria saber quem me tem estado ajudando tanto… pensei que poderia chegar a ser papai ou Sirius, mas já vejo que não.

-Poderia perguntar a meu tio ou a Lucius. - disse Lucas. - Todos vamos ir à mansão da titia Cissa para o jantar de Natal e ali te pode te tirar as dúvidas.

-Snape já esta melhor? - perguntou algo surpreendido.

-Bem, tanto como bem, bem, não. Mas pode caminhar sem fazer muitos esforços e, tranquiliza-te, não voltará a dar aulas ao menos até dentro de um mês mais. - sorriu.

Harry se ruborizou ligeiramente. Não era que não se alegrava por Snape, mas dele a Slughorn, tinha que admitir que preferia ao maior.

.-

As festas chegaram e todos foram à casa Snape-Black, porque como Severus podia se mover muito pouco, todos se solidarizaram com ele e foram passar as festas ali. Não que o pocionista estava muito feliz, não gostava que das pessoas o visse débil, muito menos o chucho de Black, mas sua esposa queria passar o Natal em família.

Ali estavam todos, os Weasley, com os gêmeos com seus respetivos amantes Slytherins, que ainda aguentavam a seus queridos. Ainda que, Tobias Montague tinha convencido a Fred para que vivessem em outro lugar que não seja o quarto acima da loja de bromas, deixando esse apartamento para George e Cassius Warrington. Régulus luzia orgulhoso o anel de compromisso que seu noivo Bill lhe tinha presenteado. Charlie estava ali, mas sem nenhum casal aparente e Percy brilhava por sua ausência. Ron e Ginny conversavam com Harry e um relutante Draco.

Neville tinha vindo com sua avó e seus amigos tinham-se surpreendido quando lhes anunciou que Théo e ele se iriam viver juntos ao final de ano, se levando a Augusta com eles.

Por parte dos Black, Narcisa tinha conseguido que sua irmã Andrómeda e cunhado Ted Tonks viessem a passar o Natal com eles. E, muito à consternação da família, Nymphadora tinha chegado da mão de Adrian Pucey, que era 7 anos menor que ela.

-Eh… professor?

Snape fulminou a Potter com a mirada, sentado em sua cômoda cadeira.

-Não estamos em Hogwarts, Potter, não faz falta que me chame assim. Snape está bem.

-Er… bem. Poderia fazer-lhe uma pergunta?

-Que quer?

-Bem… eh…- revolveu a bolsa que tinha no ombro e sacou um livro. - Me poderia dizer se você conhece a um tal "Príncipe Mestiço"?

Severus empalideceu.

-De onde tirou isso, Potter? - sibilou, arrebatando-lhe o livro.

-Eh… deu-me Slughorn, porque não tinha comprado meus materiais para poções nas férias, achando que não me ia admitir. - fez uma careta de dor. - Tenho-o estado usando, porque tem muitas ajudas extras para as poções e… queria saber a quem pertenceu.

O moreno olhou-o por longos minutos, calibrando se era bom dizer-lhe a verdade ou não.

-Era meu.

-Oh…- pestanejou. - Desculpe…? Que?

-O sobrenome de solteira de minha mãe era Prince, que significa príncipe em espanhol. E meu pai era um muggle… saque suas conclusões, Potter.

-Entendo… - murmurou, olhando com outra luz a seu professor. - Então, lhe pediria que me deixe usar seu livro, me foi de muita ajuda e, graças a o, tenho aprendido a lhe ter gosto às poções.

Harry teve que pestanejar várias vezes, porque Snape sorriu verdadeiramente, muito a sua surpresa.

-Pode ficar-lhe, Potter. Me sentiria satisfeito sabendo que posso contribuir a que deixe de ser um desastre total na matéria que amo tanto.

-Obrigado. - sorriu.

-De nada. - assentiu. - Só devo lhe advertir que os feitiços ali não deve…

-Senhor Snape, Senhor. - gritou um elfo doméstico, que apareceu a seu lado.

-Que quer?

-Afora há um senhor que diz ser o Ministro de Magia, Senhor Snape, Senhor. Pede falar com o Senhor Harry Potter, Senhor.

Todos os presentes se tensão em seguida e Rodolphus empalideceu. Sirius chegou rapidamente a seu lado e escoltou-o até uma das habitações secretas que Narcisa lhe indicou.

-Eh… - Harry olhou desesperado aos adultos, sem saber que fazer.

-Será melhor que o atenda, Harry. - disse o Senhor Weasley. - Apesar de tudo, deve tratar de ter uma boa relação com Scrimgeour.

Seus olhos travaram com os de Draco e o apoio nesses olhos cinzas, fez que suspirasse várias vezes dantes de assentir lentamente e sair ao recebedor.

Continuará…


	9. As horcruxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- avisos  
> Fé de Erratas: Bellatrix Lestrange ''  
> Quero dizer-lhes que não se assustem, Bellatrix está morta e depois do Velo. No chap passado pus que o irmão de Malcolm estava a seu cuidado . O erro foi meu (e talvez de meu beta que não se deu conta ¬¬) O que passa é que a segunda temporada o terminei faz MUITO e não a voltei a re-ler para começar esta :S Não tenho vontade de me pôr a editar (não agora ao menos) de modo que se imaginem que em vez de dizer "Bellatrix Lestrange" diz "Rabastan Lestrange" XD

Quando voltaram após Ano Novo, o primeiro do que se inteiraram, Hermione e Harry, era que Ron se sentia incômodo a cada vez que estava cerca de Blaise Zabini e por este motivo não os quis acompanhar à Sala Comum das Serpentes para visitar a seus respectivos casais. A garota tinha posto os olhos em alvo, e impaciente, tinha-lhe soltado ao ruivo que essa incomodidade era amor" ou estava cerca disso. Por suposto, Ron não lhe falava a sua amiga após aquela declaração e agora se dirigiam a classes de DCAT.

-Won-Won!- Ron tremeu e deu-se meia volta para ir-se, mas seus amigos detiveram-no. Preferia faltar a classes que estar cerca dele.

-A cada vez decepciona-me mais, Blaise. - espetou Draco, franzindo o cenho em seu amigo. -Won-Won? Isso é ainda pior que Weasel!

-Weasel dize-lo por insulto, Draco. - murmurou o castanho, devolvendo-lhe a mirada a seu amigo. - Won-Won é carinhoso…

-Não, Zabini e que Merlin me ajude… Malfoy tem razão, esse apelido é horrível, te peço que não o use para te referir a mim. - murmurou Rum, vermelho até as orelhas.

-Awww… e tanto que me custou o pensar.

Todos os presentes puseram os olhos em alvo.

-Draco… podemos falar?

Ao notar a seriedade na voz de seu companheiro, o loiro assentiu e conduziu-o a uma sala vazia, total, seu pai ainda não estava ali e não se ia enojar se chegavam um pouco tarde à classe.

-Passa algo…?

-Sim… bom… - suspirou. - Durante esta minis férias estive pensando no que falamos a noite da festa de Slughorn e acho que estou preparado para te contar que é o que estou fazendo a cada vez que me reúno com Dumbledore. - murmurou e as sobrancelhas de Draco levantaram-se em surpresa. - Podemos juntar-nos esta noite na Torre de Astronomia? O que te quero dizer, não desejo que ninguém o escute.

O loiro assentiu seriamente e, depois de trocar um pequeno beijo, foram a classes.

Essa noite, ambos se acomodaram em um cadeirão cômodo que tinha ali, na torre, e cedo Harry começou a falar. O loiro esteve alegre de que seu companheiro não o estivesse olhando à cara, porque as coisas que ele lhe contou o horrorizaram. Ele não sabia, mas, como Harry, ele sentiu muita lástima por Mérope Gaunt e quase se sentiu tentado a justificar os atos do Senhor Escuro, ao saber a infância horrível que tinha tido. Aquela noite, não só Harry compartilhou isso com Draco, senão que, em um momento de debilidade, também lhe contou o da profecia e seu envolvimento na guerra.

-Sabe que passe o que passe, te enfrente ao que te enfrente, eu estarei ali para te apoiar, verdadeiro?

-Sim… e isso é o que temo. - O moreno suspirou. - Porque tal parece que todos os que me rodeiam estão destinados a sofrer dano ou no pior dos casos… morrer. - fez uma careta. - E… bem… - se ruborizou ligeiramente. - converteste-te em algo importante para mim... não poderia suportar te ver machucado.

Normalmente, Draco tivesse dito um comentário sarcástico após escutar essas palavras, mas soube que não era momento para isso.

-Seria inevitável, Harry. - falou tranquilamente, consciente do estado de fragilidade no que estava seu casal agora. - Se não fosse por ti… ainda correria perigo. Recorda que meu pai tem abandonado ao Senhor Escuro e meu papai é um conhecido partidário de Dumbledore. Corro perigo esteja ou não contigo…

-Mas é diferente, sendo companheiro do "Eleito", é um alvo primário para ele e bem mais que sendo só filho de um traidor…

Desta vez, Draco não pôde o evitar, bufo e pôs os olhos em alvo.

-A atitude de rainha do drama não te vai, Potter. Por mais que pense o contrário, o mundo não gira ao seu redor.

Harry olhou-o mau.

-Preocupo-me.

-E aprecio-o… mas se vai ter todo isso em sua cabeça em cada momento, não vai poder priorizar objetivos e acho que o importante agora é que lhe saque a informação a Slughorn que Dumbledore te pediu.

-Verdadeiro. - franziu o cenho. -Farei assim que encontre o momento adequado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A primeira tentativa de Harry de chegar a saber que eram os Horcruxes falhou e deixou passar as classes de Aparecimento para fazer outra tentativa. Enquanto, Ron e Harry notaram que sua amiga Hermione atuava raro e mais de uma vez a viram desaparecer da Sala Comum sem lhes dizer onde ia. Tentados, ambos olharam no Mapa do Maroto e viram que ela se reunia com seu namorado e que ambos desapareciam em frente à porta que dava à Sala dos Precisa. Ambos se tinham ruborizado ante as probabilidades que isso representava e fizeram um voto de silencioso de não lhe perguntar por que ia ali. (N/A: Je… os homens e suas mentes sujas XD)

-Feliz aniversário, Ron!

-Obrigado…

-Não parece muito feliz. - conjeturou Harry, ao ver a cara desanimada de seu amigo.

-Tenho estado pensando no que me disse Hermione… - suas orelhas enrijeceram. - a respeito de Zabini…

-Oh? - Harry fez o possível para que em sua cara não aparecesse um sorriso zombador. - E daí pode ser…?

-Bem… você sabe… - mordeu seu lábio inferior. - Ele é lindo, atento e parece sincero. Presenteou-me uma túnica formosa e um cartão muito terno… e disse-me que me tinha outro presente que queria me dar pessoalmente. - suspirou e revolvia seu cabelo vermelho. - Não sou idiota e sei que é o que quer comigo. Só é que não sei se estou preparado. Não assim… sem mal nos conhecer.

-Não sei por que te põe tantas travas internas… o que não arrisca não vontade…

-Eh…?

-É uma frase muggle. - disse, agitando uma mão. - Se gosta, poderia dar-lhe de uma oportunidade, não fazer isso de boas a primeiras. Senão começar com beijos, caricias, conversando… que se eu…

-Fala por experiência própria? - perguntou divertido.

-Sim. - murmurou, ruborizado e não querendo afundar mais no assunto.

-Sim, bem. Veremos. Vamos tomar café?

No entanto, Harry não se deu conta que seu amigo tinha ingerido os chocolates que Romilda Vane a tinha presenteado para Natal. Eles estavam cheios de poção de amor e ele os tinha escondido e não lhe mencionou a ninguém sobre eles, por temor a que Draco se inteirasse e quisesse matar à garota. Sozinho Merlin sabia como se poria o veela se se inteirava que alguém queria droga-lo com poção de amor! Mas… sua opção não foi muito boa, porque isto se desatou em um grande escândalo.

**.-**

-Isto é minha culpa. - gemeu Malcolm, vendo a figura inconsciente de Ron Weasley deitado na cama de cobertas brancas.

-Por que o diz? - perguntou Blaise, seus olhos cafés anotados em moléstia. Quase tinha-se morrido do susto quando lhe disseram que seu Won-Won estava na enfermaria depois de ter ingerido um veneno mortal! E agora um de seus amigos se jogava a culpa!

O garoto olhou a Dumbledore, que também estava na enfermaria, para comprovar a saúde de seu aluno, mas o velho homem negou com a cabeça.

-São coisas que o Senhor Baddock não pode falar, por agora. - olhou a Ron. - O Senhor Weasley está bem agora e só há que culpar ao destino por este incidente desafortunado. Senhor Baddock, quisesse falar com você em meu escritório, se me segue…

**ório de Dumbledore.-**

-E bem?

O rapaz suspirou.

-Esse era meu Plano B, por se o do colar falhava, mas… tinha tantas coisas na cabeça que o esqueci… - agarrou seus cabelos com forças, se querendo danar-se. - Esqueça-o! E Weasley quase morre por isso!

-Detenha isso neste instante, Malcolm. - disse o idoso, com voz dura. O garoto olhou-o surpreendido. - Já lhe disse que isto só se lhe pode culpar ao destino… ou, se quer buscar culpar a uma pessoa, esse deve ser quem o encomendou a fazer essa tarefa.

-Tem razão. - endereçou-se. - Mas não posso evitar me sentir um lixo… quando vi a cara de Hermione e Blaise… - negou com a cabeça.

-Se alivia seu coração, lhe permitirei que lhe conte a verdade ao Senhor Weasley e depois lhe possa pedir perdão.

-Gostaria disso, obrigado. - sorriu.

**.-**

Madame Pomfrey não pôde fazer nada por afastar a Blaise Zabini de sua posição junto à cabeceira da cama de Ron. Ela, sabendo o forte que eram os sentimentos do Slytherin, se resignou ao ter ali… só por esta noite.

Blaise olhou com um cenho triste a seu ruivo, até agora, só vinha o incomodando e não fazendo nada sério como para o conquistar, mas seu coração quase se tinha detido quando Draco lhe disse o que tinha passado. Nesse momento, jurou-se que ia pôr as coisas em claras com Ron e bem… se não aceitava ser seu namorado, o obrigaria. Ele sabia que estavam destinados a estar juntos.

Saltou em seu assento ao escutar um gemido vir do garoto dormente. Apressou-se a tomar sua mão e acercar sua cara ao rosto do outro.

-Vamos… acorda… sei que é preguiçoso, mas agora preciso ver teus formosos olhos, Won-Won.

-N-não… não… não me chame Won-Won…

Se não tivesse sido porque Madame Pomfrey o jogaria da enfermaria, Zabini tivesse estalado em um riso de alegria e alívio. Em mudança, só sorriu e apertou mais a mão que tinha entre as suas.

-Tonto… - murmurou com carinho. - Como se sente…?

Rum pestanejou várias vezes, até que ao final abriu os olhos, revelando ao Slytherin os formosos olhos azuis dos quais estava apaixonado. Com a luz débil das velas, os olhos do ruivo viam-se espetaculares, brilhosos e vivos. Weasley moveu-se um pouco na cama e fez um ligeiro gesto de dor, antes de franzir o cenho.

-Tenho fome…

Desta vez, Zabini sim riu um pouco.

-É que te fizeram uma lavagem de estômago. - murmurou, perdendo seu sorriso. - Estivemos a ponto de perder-te, sabe? - sua voz tremeu. - Se não fosse pela mente rápida de Potter… não estaria aqui agora…

-Mmmhhh… - murmurou o ruivo, olhando para outro lado, mas dando um apertão à mão que o sustentava.

-É fez-me pensar muito… - murmurou, enquanto voltava a sentar na cadeira onde estava antes. - Não tenho estado sozinho me fazendo o tonto quando me atiro em cima de ti, te roubo um beijo ou lhe pisco o olho, Ron. Eu sinto algo muito forte por ti… quase morri quando me disseram que foste envenenado por acidente e me proponha muitas coisas, enquanto esperava que acordava. - levantou a mirada para fincar com os olhos do Gryffindor, a respiração de Ron deteve-se ao ver a seriedade nos olhos pardos. - Não quero que sigamos jogando ao gato e ao rato, Ron. Somos grandes e eu sei que sabe que é o que sinto por ti… mas nunca soube que é o que você sente para mim…

-Eu…?

-Sim, você. Não estou para mais jogos, quase te morre, e não desejo passar penúrias por algo que não valha a pena. - inspirou fundo. Ron franziu o cenho. - Não me mal interprete, não digo que você não vale a pena, senão ao que quero chegar contigo. Para dançar o tango precisam-se duas pessoas…

-Eh…?

-É um dito muggle. - agitou uma mão. - O que quero dizer é que… te amo e quero saber se sou correspondido…

O ruivo olhou-o assustado. Estava um tanto mareado pelas palavras de Blaise e porque ainda não se recuperava de sua quase envenenamento. Justo agora essa serpente se queria pôr sério! Quando mal seu cérebro funcionava! Ainda por cima tinha o estômago vazio!

No entanto, devia admitir que essas eram só desculpas, porque desde faz muito que tinha resolvido seus sentimentos a respeito de Blaise Zabini. Tratou de incorporar-se melhor na cama e o outro garoto apressou-se a ajudá-lo. Sentiu-se algo torpe e se ruborizou por isso, mas sacudiu a cabeça para afastar esses sentimentos Gryffindor de orgulho, não era momento e não ia fazer semelhante revelação prostrado na cama.

-Aprecio todo o que me disseste e bem… - franziu o cenho e tossiu nervoso. Seu forte não eram as palavras! - Seus sentimentos eh… são correspondidos.

-E…? - Blaise sorriu de lado e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Como que "e"? - murmurou.

-Vamos Weasley!- suspirou e pôs os olhos em alvo. - Pode fazê-lo melhor que isso…

Os olhos azuis de estreitaram. Melhor…? E deixando sair uma personalidade que ninguém lhe conhecia, um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios, antes de esticar a mão de Blaise para que o outro se colidisse contra seu corpo. O grito de surpresa do castanho viu-se amortecido por uns lábios ansiosos que tomaram posse dos seus.

Desde a porta de seu escritório, onde tinha colada a orelha, Madame Pomfrey sorriu.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Depois do acidente desafortunado de Ron, Malcolm praticamente avariou-se, de modo que tomou em serio a palavra de Dumbledore e buscou a Potter, só a ele, para lhe rebelar a verdade do que tinha passado. Já quando as águas se acalmassem mais, iria em busca de perdão do maior afetado. E foi graças a isto, que Harry tomou consciência do importante que era a missão que o destino tinha descarregado em seus ombros.

Foi por isso que, aproveitando o escabroso enterro da acromântula Aragogue ao qual foi convidado, se decidiu ao fim usar seu poção de Félix Felixis para poder persuadir a Slughorn de que lhe entregasse a informação a respeito dos Horcruxes.

-Bem… sorte. - Draco tinha o cenho franzido, enquanto olhava a seu companheiro retorcer-se.

-Eh… obrigado. - suspirou. - Espero que a poção funcione.

-Funcionará… e se não… posso usar meu poder veela para dissuadi-lo. Durante o natal, meu pai deu-me um curso intensivo de como a usar. É débil, mas servirá.

-Hn. - Harry franziu o cenho, por alguma razão, ele não tinha gosto de que Draco andasse coqueteando a outras pessoas, ainda que fosse por buscar uma importante informação. Soava mau, e fazia que seus tripas se retorcessem. Astuto como ele era, Draco o notou.

-Você sabe… - olhou suas unhas. - Poderia acercar-me com um sorriso carinhoso, soltar meu cabelo e pôr-me um perfume especial, dizer-lhe que preciso ajuda enquanto me sento em seu colo… - sua voz era totalmente casual.

-Suficiente. - grunhiu o moreno, estreitando os olhos no loiro. Malfoy sorriu inocente. - Vou-me. - murmurou, dantes de dar-se média volta e ir-se à cabana de Hagrid.

Cedo Potter, muito cedo vou saber manejar meus poderes e não terá força alguma que te faça reprimir seus desejos para mim.

Inconsciente dos pensamentos pervertidos de seu veela (após tudo, se acercava a primavera), Harry caminhou nervoso até a choça. E, quando entrou, desejou se dar meia volta e se ir. Hagrid e Slughorn estavam bêbados e o semi-gigante chorava como um bebê. Era uma vista que disturbava para além dos acontecimentos do cemitério em seu quarto ano. De acordo, não exagere, Harry.

A memória que Harry obteve essa noite, marcou um antes e um depois na luta contra Lord Voldemort. Porque a Horcrux resultou ser um objeto a esmo onde uma pessoa selava parte de sua alma, mas primeiro deveria a romper após cometer um assassinato a sangue frio.

E se Dumbledore estava correto, eles já tinham destruído dois dos sete que pensavam que poderia ter criado Tom Riddle. O primeiro era o diário com as memórias que trouxe as aventuras do segundo ano do Trio de Ouro mais Ginny Weasley e o segundo o anel herança de Salazar Slytherin.

**ções do professor de DCAT.-**

Remus acariciou o cabelo de sua filha, depois de deitar na cama que tinha na habitação contigua à sua. Ao aceitar o trabalho neste ano, sua residência era mais espaçosa que a primeira vez que esteve ali como professor, porque sua pequena se veio com ele e Lucius estava mais ali que na mansão.

Beijou a bochecha da loira dormida e levantou-se, mas um mareio repentino fez voltar a sentar-se, bruscamente. Fechou os olhos até que tudo deixou de dar voltas e olhou à menina, quem, por sorte, seguiu dormindo, imperturbável por suas ações. Franziu o cenho. Um mareio…? Por que….? Não sabendo muito bem que pensar, saiu da habitação, só para sorrir.

Seu esposo estava sentado em um cadeirão em frente à lareira que era a única fonte de luz da pequena sala que tinha. Os lumes do fogo davam-lhe à pele pálida um toque de mistério e fazia que os olhos cinzas brilhassem em vermelho. Seu cabelo longo e platinado estava fora da fila que costumava usar e caía descuidadamente por um de seus ombros, a capa da túnica estava no prateleira e o homem somente tinha uma camisa de seda negra, dos quais os primeiros botões estavam desprendidos, revelando algo de seu níveo peito perfeito, e uma calça da mesma cor. A quase a idade de quarenta, Lucius Malfoy estava perfeito, sem nenhuma ruga ou outra mostra de velhice, algo que tinha muito que ver com sua grande proporção de sangue veela.

Era uma visão impressionante.

Lucius sustentava um copo de whiskey de fogo em sua mão, de uma maneira tão delicada que era admirável. Pese às poucas restrições que a vida em família com Remus lhe puseram todos estes anos, a cabeça da família Malfoy nunca se esqueceu da educação que recebeu desde o berço.

Tudo em todo… fez que Remus se excitasse muito.

-Fiz-te esperar muito? - ronrono.

Lucius deu voltada sua cabeça para olhá-lo, um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios e seus olhos se estreitaram em duas rajas sedutoras, brilhando com luxuria. Com tantos anos de conhecer-se, o loiro conhecia esse tom parecido a um ronrono.

-Sim… pelo que deve me compensar.

-Bem, fazia dormir a nossa menina. - sorriu, enquanto sentava-se a sobre as pernas de seu esposo e rodeava o pescoço do maior com seus braços. - Mas igual vou compensar-te. Pede-me o que queira.

Um sorriso malicioso e possessivo formaram-se nos lábios do veela.

-Quero a teu traseiro... - apertou as nádegas para acentuar suas palavras. - rodeando meu pênis.

-Oh…? - levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido. - Esse é um vocabulário muito vulgar para alguém como você, Senhor Malfoy.

-Só o utilizo com meu esposo… porque sei que o excita. - sibilou sedutor.

-Mmmhhh… - o castanho fez como que o pensou. - Acho que tem razão. - disse, luzindo surpreendido.

-Por suposto que o tenho. - grunhiu, antes de tomar posse dos lábios de seu esposo.

Remus abriu em seguida sua boca buscando que a língua de seu esposo jogasse com a sua. Não entendia que lhe passava, mas estava quente, e nem sequer estava perto a lua cheia ou em etapas de ciúmes dos lobos. Mas agora não importava saber que andava mau com ele, senão que seu esposo lhe apanhasse de uma maneira dura. Gemendo e grunhindo em um tom quase animal, ambos se desvestiram, quase arrancando suas roupas. As ondas de paixão que despedia o corpo de licantropo também afetavam ao veela, pelo que nem sequer se preocuparam em ter prévia preparação, porque Remus levantou suas quadris e se empalou no pênis erguido de seu esposo de uma estocada.

-Deuses, Remus! - gritou Lucius, aferrando-se aos braços do cadeirão, fechando os olhos e a mandíbula quão forte podia. Sentir a estreiteza de seu marido tão repentinamente estava-o enlouquecendo, mal podia controlar seus instintos veelas e não começar a empurrar, sabendo que causaria dano a seu lobo se o fazia.

-Oh, Lucius. Faz-me teu, faz favor. - sussurrou o castanho contra seu ouvido.

Toda a força de vontade do loiro desapareceu, seus olhos cinzas se abriram, rebelando tanta luxuria como os mesmos dourados de Remus. Levantou só um pouco o corpo pequeno do Gryffindor e começou a investir com todas as forças que sua excitação lhe dava. Remus deu um grito longo que quase lhe danou a garganta, se aferrou aos ombros de Lucius e também empurrou. Um para acima e o outro para abaixo, nesses momentos não se importaram nada, só se sentir um e deixar sair sua paixão. Evidentemente, com tanto calor acumulado, não demoraram muito em estalar. Malfoy dentro de seu esposo e Lupin entre ambos, banhando do líquido branco e viscoso ambos torsos nus.

-Merlin… - suspirou Lucius, enterrando sua cara no pescoço de seu amante. - Não tínhamos algo assim desde que éramos estudantes. - murmurou.

-Sei-o… - franziu o cenho, tentando que sua respiração acalmasse. - Não sei que me passa… todo o dia tenho estado com os hormônios alborotadas.

-Alborotadas? - o loiro separou-se, para poder ver o rosto de seu esposo, uma de suas sobrancelhas estava levantada. - Em que sentido?

-Não sei. - encolheu-se de ombros. - Não entendo muito bem que me passa.

Os olhos de Lucius se entrecerraram e acercou-se à pele de seu esposo para cheirá-lo.

-Há algo… diferente em ti. - sussurrou, olfateando o pescoço e o torso de seu esposo. - É um cheiro diferente… o teu… misturado com algo… - franziu o cenho e levou uma de suas mãos ao estômago do castanho. Seus olhos abriram-se um pouco e depois sorriu, seus olhos brilhando com travessura. - Acho que sei que pode ser.

-Sim…? Que cries?

-Acho que está levando um ônus extra dentro de si…

-Uma carga ex…?- deixou de falar quando a realização amanheceu em sua cabeça. Seus olhos abriram-se como pratos e depois sorriu emocionado. - Poderia ser…?

-Isso parece…

-Oh, Luc! - gritou, antes de atirar ao rosto de seu esposo para compartilhar um beijo cheio de emoção e felicidade.

**Continuará...**


	10. O sequestro

Como sempre ocorria em Hogwarts, só bastaram dois dias para que todos os alunos se inteirassem do "acidente" de Ron Weasley, seguido de seu início de namoro junto com Blaise Zabini. Para os professores, este segundo dispositivo foi quase um alívio, porque opacou bastante a curiosidade dos alunos de saber como era exatamente que Ron pôde se ter envenenado.

-Oh! Olá, Remus! - exclamou a enfermeira do Colégio, dantes de sorrir. - Precisa algo…?

-Bem… eu… - castanho se ruborizou ligeiramente, mas tinha um sorriso em seus lábios. A seu lado, Camila franziu o cenho a seu papai.- Preciso que me faça uma revisão.

-Sente-te mau, querido? - perguntou a enfermeira, atuando em seguida, escoltando a uma cama e olhando-o com preocupação. Não era segredo para ninguém, que da época dos Marotos, Remus sempre foi seu favorito, como era agora Harry Potter. Ainda que era algo irônico também, porque esse carinho se devia a que ela os tinha atendido tantas vezes que se poderia dizer que os rapazes tinham uma cama com seu nome na Enfermaria.

-Eh, não… não…

-Se tens vindo para uma revisão é porque sente-te mau. - disse Madame Pomfrey, com uma mirada severa.

-Oh, Madame. - sorriu. - Não é nada grave. - murmurou tímido, agachando a cabeça. - É só que Lucius e eu achamos que posso estar esperando…

-Merlin! Está seguro?! - Remus assentiu, um ligeiro rubor em suas bochechas. Esta mulher era praticamente sua mãe! E dava-lhe algo de pudor. - Isso é maravilhoso! A ver… tira-te a camisa que te vou revisar.

Comum de Slytherin.-

-Que te passa?

Draco lhe grunhiu a Theodore e estreitou seus olhos.

-Acho que algo lhe passa a meu papai… mas não consigo detectar que…

-Teus instintos veelas te dizem?

-Sim… - assentiu seriamente. - Estão bastante aumentados, antes não me incomodavam… mas com a aproximação da primavera… - um ligeiro rubor apareceu em seu rosto, enquanto tentava aparentar que não estava afetado.

-Vejo. - murmurou Nott. - Tens falado com Potter ao respeito?

-Não… é algo vergonhoso. - suspirou. - Mas sei que ele sabe. Meu papai e Black falaram com ele durante as férias ao respeito, mas não tenho querido saber que foi exatamente o que lhe disseram, porque não desejo o pôr incômodo. Não agora que vamos muito bem.

-Mas a primavera acerca-se, Draco. Não porque não deseje o incomodar vai esperar até último momento. Recorda que Potter não é seu papai Remus, ele não vai reagir a seus instintos veelas da mesma forma que seu pai nos contou que reagia em seus tempos. Estou seguro que se seus instintos, apesar que sua proporção veela é menor, te fazem assaltar a Potter em algum corredor… ele não lhe tomará muito bem.

-Entendo. - murmurou Draco, mordendo seu lábio inferior. - Falarei com ele.

. noite.:.

de Astronomia.-

-Oh… bem…

-Não desejo te pressionar. - apressou-se a dizer, algo aterrorizado por ver a expressão do moreno. - Só é que… me pareceu conveniente que o saiba.

-Tranquiliza-te, Draco. - sorriu de lado, acariciando um ombro de seu casal. - Sirius disse-me algo ao respeito, ainda que ele o exagerou me dizendo que você praticamente tentaria a abusar de mim…

-Esse idiota. - sibilou venenoso.

-… mas depois seu papai falou comigo. - seguiu, ignorando o insulto a seu padrinho. - Sei muito bem como te vai pôr com a chegada da primavera e tudo o que isso implica. - inspirou fundo, enquanto um rubor aparecia em suas bochechas. - É por isso que… estou disposto… bem… você sabe… ao fazer. -tossiu. Draco teve que lutar contra seu veela para não saltar em cima de Harry nesse momento. Ruborizado e incômodo fazia que seu casal luzisse adorável.

-Sim…? - Draco odiou-se ao escutar o tom esperançado e submisso que utilizou nessa simples pergunta.

-Sim, bem… mas não já! - exclamou algo aterrorizado. - Senão… daqui a pouco, ok? Eu te direi quando esteja pronto.

-Esperarei. - assentiu, antes de agachar-se a tomar os lábios de seu casal em um beijo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

O Grande Comedor estava em um silêncio morto e isso era porque todos os alunos olhavam com diferentes graus de emoção a figura que estava sentado junto ao diretor.

-Meus queridos alunos, como vêem, a meu lado se encontra seu querido professor de poções, Severus Snape. - ante a mirada na cara do moreno, muitos contiveram uns bufos de debocha ao escutar o "querido". - É-me grato anunciar-lhes que, após seu pequeno acidente, ele agora está bem, recuperado e pronto para retomar suas classes. No entanto, não ao cem por cento como ele quereria, é por isso que o Professor Slughorn ainda permanecerá em nosso colégio e ficará em seu posto como o Chefe de Casa dos Slytherins e o professor Snape só se fará cargo das classes. Espero que todos lhe dêem as boas-vindas a seu professor como lhe merece… - deixou de falar e lhes deu uma mirada penetrante aos alunos. Relutantes, começaram a aplaudir. Dumbledore sorriu. - Bom, sem mais, podem todos começar o café da manha.

O tempo passou voando depois disso. Muitos dos alunos olhavam receosos a Snape, mas deviam admitir que o professor tinha voltado um pouco menos resmungão do que era antes de seu acidente. Todos pensavam que era porque ainda seguia com sequelas. Mas isto não era verdade, ele estava perfeitamente. A verdadeira razão pela que só o faziam professor era porque agora ele já foi expulso do círculo de comensais de Voldemort e se sabia que entre os alunos da Casa de Slytherin tinha alguns de treinamento, é por isso que decidiram que Slug seguiria com o cargo, porque a ele o respeitavam todos sem exceção e diminuiriam as possibilidades de que Severus pudesse receber um ataque.

-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\

-Draco… deixa de amuar, não fazia essa cara tão infantil desde que tinhas oito anos.

Um ligeiro rubor apareceu nas bochechas pálidas do loiro. Grunhiu enquanto se descruzava os braços e relaxava seu gesto.

-Mas… é que… Outro bebê. - gritou. - Pensei que comigo e Camila era suficiente!

-Oh, por Merlin… - Remus pôs os olhos em branco e voltou à cadeira de seu escritório, com uma caneca de chocolate quente que acabava de se preparar. - Não o vou ouvir de novo. O feito, feito está, Draco Malfoy. Estou grávido de seu irmãozinho e vou tê-lo ainda que morras-te de ciúmes.

-Não estou zeloso!

-Sim, filho, claro.

-Mas por que justo agora? Estamos no meio da guerra…

-Sei-o, meu céu. - suspirou. - E crê-me, tivesse desejado que a natureza esperasse um pouco para me dar outro filho, mas se o destino quis que seja agora, pois… que assim seja. Terei que resignar-me a fazer a um lado quando tudo se desate.

-Preocupo-me por ti…

Remus sorriu.

-E aprecio-o, mas deve saber que é dever de seu pai cuidar de meu bem-estar, agora você já tens por quem te preocupar e deve concentrar todas tuas forças nele.

-Nunca ninguém será mais importante para mim que você, papai. - murmurou Draco levantando-se para ajoelhar em frente a seu pai e abraçar sua cintura.

Remus suspirou e sorriu, antes de acariciar os cabelos cor quase prata da cabeça que descansava em seu colo.

. depois.:.

de Snape.-

-Sente-se.

Harry assim o fez, deixando um bufo de enfado.

-Tivesse podido usar alguma outra desculpa, sabe? Deixou-me em ridículo em frente a todos meus colegas.

-Não é meu trabalho mima-lo, Potter. Para isso tem a todo mundo Mágico.

Os lábios de Harry franziram-se, mas não disse nada. Snape tinha-lhe dito que queria falar com ele e tinha jogado um ingrediente extra a sua poção de propósito para que estalara. Sabendo como de bem estava Harry na matéria desde início de ano, Severus não encontrou melhor forma de buscar uma desculpa, sem que ninguém suspeitasse e de passagem deixava em ridículo ao Gryffindor. Hmph, após tudo, ele é bom porque está usando meu livro. E falando de isso…

-Potter… meu livro só o usou para as poções, verdadeiro?

-Eh… bem… tenho aprendido alguns dos feitiços.

-Que?! - sibilou, franzindo o cenho. - Como quais?

-Mmmhhh… Levicorpus… e esse que se usa para colar a língua ao paladar e…

-Não desejo o escutar. - levantou uma mão. - Advirto-lhe que alguns desses feitiços são muito perigosos. Não os deve usar, Potter. A não ser que seja uma emergência.

-Oh… bem.

-E agora… veremos que tão bom se voltou em Oclumencia. Tem estado praticando, verdade?

-Sim, professor. Sirius tem-me estado ensinando no verão e… - Snape bufou.

-Duvido que esse pulgoso saiba algo da arte de ocluir uma mente.

Harry franziu o cenho, insultado em nome de seu padrinho.

-Pois tem feito um bom trabalho. E seu eh… - olhou para todos lados, nervoso.

-Pode falar sem problemas neste lugar. Está protegido contra intrusos indesejados.

-Uh… bem…- tossiu. - Rodolphus também me ensinou, quando Sirius não estava. Admito que ele era melhor que meu padrinho… - murmurou.

-De fato. - sorriu malicioso. - Agora tome sua varinha que lhe vou fazer algumas provas.

-…ok. - suspirou cansado.

O rapaz levantou sua varinha e preparou-se. Não passou muito para que Snape se metesse em sua mente. No entanto, desta vez Harry esteve preparado e defendeu-se com todas suas forças. Talvez com demasiada, porque se encontrou com que não só deteve o ataque de Snape, senão que também pôde entrar na mente do professor… e o que viu ali o deixou sem fôlego.

-Foi você…? - pediu com voz pequena.

Severus estava pálido e olhava a Harry com os olhos abertos pela surpresa e tinha algo de terror neles.

-Escute, Potter…

-Não! - gritou, lágrimas que ameaçavam com escapar de seus olhos. - Foi você! Você lhe disse a profecia a Voldemort! - sacudiu a cabeça, olhando com decepção a maior.

-Sim… - murmurou Severus, sabendo que não podia negar essa realidade. Tinha uma razão pela que mantinha essa memória em sua cabeça e não em sua pensaira, e era para poder se recordar sempre o grave erro que cometeu em um momento de fúria.

Harry arquejou em dor e saiu do despacho correndo, não desejando estar mais em frente a esse homem. Seu destino era o despacho do diretor, onde lhe pediria explicações ao homem.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bem… temos terminado… - murmurou Malcolm, olhando o armário completamente restaurado. Hermione acariciou seu ombro.

-Devemos dar aviso à Ordem e a Dumbledore.

-Sim… e eu tenho que lhe dar aviso a ele. - cuspiu com desdém. Girou-se para olhar a sua noiva. - O inferno se desatará hoje, Hermione.

-Não se preocupe, a Ordem e o Diretor se prepararam para isto durante meses. A emboscada servirá e recuperaremos a seu irmão.

-Isso espero…- murmurou, acercando à rapariga, para a abraçar e enterrar sua cara no oco de seu pescoço. – Sinto falta dele.

-Não se preocupe, hoje o terá contigo.

de Dumbledore.-

-Bem… quero que todos estejam alertas. Eu tenho que me ir a buscar algo, mas os deixo a cargo de tudo. Não bem Malcolm lhes do sinal de que eles estão adentro, todas as portas às Salas Comuns se travarão, para impedir que os comensais possam fazer dano aos alunos e…

-Professor! - gritou Harry, entrando ao despacho. Um rubor apareceu em suas bochechas ao notar que a maior parte dos membros da Ordem estava ali e o olhavam com surpresa.

-Que faz a estas horas aqui, Potter? - perguntou Minerva, com brusquidão.

Nesse momento, Harry recordou seus motivos e sua cara endureceu, enquanto olhava ao homem maior.

-Preciso falar com o diretor em privado. É importante.

Ah… Severus. Que tens feito agora?

-Bem, Harry. - disse, sorrindo amavelmente. - Se esperas-me um momento, terminarei de falar com meus colegas e depois atendo-te.

-Bem. - assentiu. - Espero afora.

Ao final, Dumbledore convenceu a Harry de que confiaria a Severus sua vida e, por outro lado, o convidou a que se fossem à gruta onde poderia estar uma Horcruxe. Foi um assunto difícil, o despedir de seus amigos, porque algo lhe dizia que esta noite passaria algo importante. A cara de Hermione já lhe dizia, mas não teve tempo de perguntar. E não se despediu de Draco, porque sabia que o loiro lhe faria um escândalo se sabia que estava a ponto de fazer algo assim de perigoso. O remordimento roeu em coração, mas sabia que era o melhor… Draco poderia chegar a enlouquecer e não ver a verdade quando se tratava dele e estava seguro que o loiro faria questão de ir com ele se lhe dizia.

-Ron… peço-te que olhe a Draco.

-O farei, Harry. - disse o ruivo, seriamente. - Boa sorte.

-Obrigado… a precisarei.

outro lugar.-

-Vamos, bebe… Por que não te dormes?

Remus suspirou e seguiu mexendo a sua filha em seus braços, que lhe franzia o cenho e não desejava se dormir apesar que já eram altas horas da noite.

-Não tenho sono…

-Isso vejo… - suspirou. De repente uma sirena soou em todo o colégio e todo o corpo do licantropo tensou. Merda! Essa é a sirena de emergência! - Sento-o, bebe. Mas deverá ficar-te sozinha na habitação, papai tem coisas que fazer.

-Não! Papi!

Lupin fez um gesto de apreensão, suspirou e deu-se meia volta, só para topar-se de cheio com um corpo humano.

-Lucius! Assustaste-me!

Seu esposo estava vestido com uma túnica que ele odiava, era a túnica dos comensais. Em seu comando estava essa máscara que era igual de odiada que a túnica.

-Olá, meu amor. - murmurou, agachando-se para capturar seus lábios.

-Que faz vestido assim?

-Pensei que o sabia. - sibilou, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Pus-me meu antigo traje para infiltra-me na fila de meus "ex parceiros" e poder atacar pelas costas. - sorriu malicioso. Mas depois franziu o cenho. - Por que chora nossa filha?

-Não quer ficar sozinha nem se dormir. - murmurou Remus, franzindo o lábios. - Mas temo-me que deverá ficar sozinha enquanto vamos a nossos postos e…

-Desculpa…? Aonde diz que vai?

Remus mordeu seu lábio inferior e olhou de relance a seu esposo, podia ver como todo o corpo do maior estava tensado e como seu poder veela se poderia já sentir.

-Desejo ajudar, Luc.

-Não. - sentenciou o loiro.

Remus arquejou ao sentir como o poder veela se apoderava de seu corpo, fazendo que seu lobo interno choramingava em medo. A sua idade adulta, o poder maduro do veela que compartilhava sangue com o mago dentro de Lucius era tão forte que podia domesticar sem problemas ao lobo interno de Remus.

-Mas meu amor…

-Não vou discutir isso contigo, lobo. - sibilou friamente. - Está grávido e não pode deixar a nossa filha sozinha.

O professor fechou seus punhos em impotência, mas não discutiu, porque, ao escutar a forma de falar de seu esposo, sabia que quem estava falando não era seu Lucius, senão o veela.

-Está bem. - grunhiu, sua impotência que fazia que seu lobo se enfadasse.

-Bem. - assentiu, acalmando-se ao saber que suas ordens não seriam desobedecidas. - Ficará aqui ou irás à Sala Comum de Gryffindor?

-Ficarei, para esta hora já todas as Salas Comuns estarão seladas.

-Perfeito. - murmurou, levantando a máscara da caveira para fazer um feitiço que a aderiria a sua cara uma vez que lhe colocasse. - Me irei então a meu posto. - acercou-se à cama e beijou a cabeça da menina que fazia bicos neles. - Dorme-te em seguida, Camila. Não faça enojar a papai.

-Beno… - murmurou, não deixando sua atitude amuada.

Com outro beijo a seu esposo, Lucius saiu da habitação e Remus pôde sentir que o loiro agregava seu próprio feitiço protetor à porta. Ele o conhecia, era um que só poderia se romper se o que estava adentro queria sair. Sendo um veela dominante, Lucius sabia que, até que ele não viesse ao buscar, seu casal não desobedeceria a ordem que lhe tinha dado.

Remus suspirou e caminhou até sentar-se junto a sua filha. Carregou a Camila em seus braços e abraçou-a.

-Agora estamos você e eu sozinhos, meu céu. Esperemos que todo saia bem.

.-

-Que fazem vocês aqui?- grunhiu Severus, ao ver que Draco, Theodore, Lucas e Blaise estava fora da Sala Comum.

-Vi-Viemos a ajudar. - balbuciou o loiro, ao ver a mirada furiosa de sua padrinho.

-Ajudar?! - exclamou. - Em que poderiam ajudar em uns sextos anos como vocês?!

Os três rapazes arrepiaram-se, ultrajados por ser tratados como meninos débeis. Lucas nem se imutou, já estava acostumado a essa atitude de seu tio.

-Deixa-os, Snivellus, pode que nos resultem úteis.

-Black! - grunhiu o pocionista, fulminando com a mirada a seu primo político.

-Ron! - gritou Blaise, acercando a seu namorado, para rodear o pescoço do ruivo com os braços e estampar um grande beijo. A seu lado, Hermione e Ginny puseram os olhos em branco.

-Gin-Gin! Que fazes aqui?! Eu sou o cavaleiro de prateada armadura! Não você!

-Oh… por Salazar. - mumurou Severus, massageando sua cabeça.

-Onde está, Harry? - Os três Gryffindors se tensaram ao ouvir a pergunta do Malfoy menor. Isto não passou desapercebido para o meio veela. - O-n-d-e e-s-t-á?- sibilou, estreitando os olhos.

-Mmmhhh… bem… ele… - Ron olhou desesperadamente a sua amiga.

-Não te podemos dizer. - disse ela, tranquilamente.

-Que?! Como que não?! Onde está?!

-Jujuju… seguro está com algum amante.

-Cala-te idiota!

-Ssshhh… já se calem! - grunhiu Olho-louco Moody que estava em seu posto cerca de uma estátua, onde outro dois membros da Ordem também se escondiam. - O fedelho tem feito o sinal.

Todos olharam a onde podiam ver a porta que dava entrada à Sala Precisa. Todos se tensaram e olharam como de um a um, os comensais foram saindo. Tinham que esperar, já que sua ordem era esperar a ver se é que buscavam algo em particular de dentro do Colégio ou só vinham para atacar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Já têm passado hora e meia desde que teu papai se foi… - murmurou Remus, olhando para a porta. Camila já estava dormindo em seus braços e ele não deixava de retorcer-se pelos nervos. Era tão desesperante estar encerrado sem saber que passava, sabendo que os membros de sua banda poderiam estar em perigo.

Deixou à menina na cama, e foi para seu aparador para sacar umas folhas de chá, invocou uma chaleira com água fervendo e agregou-as, para depois pôr-se a esperar a que as folhas deixassem o sabor na água. Suspirou refregando seus braços, para que a sensação de angústia abandonasse um pouco seu corpo, mas era inútil. Uns golpes fortes à porta fizeram-no saltar e olhou assustado para o lugar. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e acercou-se da pouco para ela.

-Q-Quem é…? - tartamudeou. Pelo que sabia, poderia ser o inimigo.

-Professor! - escutou-se um grito aterrorizado do outro lado. - Faz favor, abra-nos!

-Que? Quem são? - perguntou, assustado ao escutar que era de um aluno.

-Somos de Hufflepuff! - respondeu a voz de uma menina. - Estávamos na cozinha quando escutamos um alarme! Regressamos a nossa Sala Comum, mas não pudemos entrar! Faz favor, abra-nos! Vimos pessoas estranhas e temos medo!

-Mas… - murmurou para si. Não sabia que fazer! Sim, poderia destruir o feitiço que pôs seu esposo, mas depois Lucius se daria conta e o repreenderia. Mas… esses meninos soavam desesperados e muito assustados. Mordeu seu lábio inferior e suspirou longamente. - Está bem… abrirei.

-Obrigado!

Lentamente, Remus abriu a porta e seus instintos "maternais" estalaram dentro dele. Uma vez aberta a porta, ele pôs suas mãos nos quadris e fulminou ao rapaz e rapariga que estava ali.

-Por que estavam afora a estas horas?! Vocês deveriam…!- sua voz perdeu-se e pestanejou várias vezes, olhando aos rapazes. Os alunos que não pareciam a mais de quinze anos, lhe sorriam, mas não de uma maneira amável, senão com sorrisos maliciosas e seus túnicas não eram de Hufflepuff… senão de Slytherin. - Mas… que…?

-Ao fim volto a ver-te… cachorro. - disse uma voz áspera desde uma esquina escura.

Todo o corpo do licantropo se tensou e arquejou. Lentamente, com medo, girou a cabeça e seus olhos posaram-se sobre outros olhos dourados, uma pele pálida, mas suja, cabelos negros imundos e roupas andrajosas.

-F-F-Fenrir?

O licantropo Alfa, um dos maiores ativos de Lord Voldemort, conhecido como Fenrir Greyback sorriu, mostrando seus dentes fortes e amarelentos.

-Portaste-te muito mau, cachorro e seu Alfa tem vindo a pôr em teu lugar.

-Não! - gritou Remus e tentou voltar a seu despacho e fechar a porta, mas foi demasiado tarde, os dois Slytherins empurrar com todas suas forças e entraram ao despacho.

-Tsk, tsk, tsk… muito mau, Remus. Muito mau…

Em sua cama, Camila acordou ao escutar um riso que enviou tremores a todo seu corpo pequeno.

Em algum lugar de Hogwarts, Lucius deteve sua varinha de lançar-lhe um "Diffindo" (Dumbledore tinham feito questão de que não usassem feitiços muito perigosos) ao comensal novato com o que estava lutando. Dentro dele seu veela rugiu ao sentir como seu casal lhe mandava um chamado de alerta.

Remus… está em perigo?

Continuará…


	11. Desastre

-Faz favor, Fenrir… recapacita. Não te convém isto que está fazendo…

-Cale-se!- grunhiu o licantropo, enquanto arrastava ao pai e sua menina até as fora do colégio, para poder ativar um Translador. Remus não lutava, porque sabia que isso não só significaria perigo para sua filha, senão para o menino que estava gestando em seu interior.

-Lucius te matará. - não tinha vacilação nessa afirmação.

-Hmph. - bufou com desdém. - Esse veela pagará por tomar a um de meus cachorros sem permissão… se me busca, me encarregarei de lhe fazer saber quem é seu Alfa. E já me assegurei de isso…

Com apreensão, Remus viu como chegaram a um clarão, o bastante afastado do colégio e apertou forte a sua filha contra seu peito, dantes de sentir o conhecido puxão no umbigo. O seguinte que soube é que estavam em uma grama alta e descuidada, em frente a uma casa escura e arrepiante.

.-

Lucius deteve-se em frente ao escritório de seu esposo, tratando de recuperar sua respiração depois da carreira desenfreada que tinha feito até o lugar, depois de sentir o chamado de ajuda de seu casal. Franziu o cenho, notando que tinha algo estranho, com seus instintos veelas aumentado pelo chamado de seu casal, notou em seguida um cheiro estranho, um cheiro parecido ao de seu lobo, mas com algo mais escuro e sangrento nele. Abriu a porta, notando que o feitiço que tinha posto ali já não estava. Seu coração começou a bater justo como quando correu até ali, ao notar que o lugar estava vazio. Seus sentidos podiam sentir o medo de sua filha e a angústia de seu casal e teve que fazer o possível para se controlar. Se perdia-se na fúria do veela nestes momentos, não ia poder pensar com clareza.

No entanto, uma nota na mesa do que era o escritório do professor, chamou sua atenção. A caligrafia era horrorosa, mas as palavras que leu ali bastaram para que o veela tomasse posse de sua mente.

_Malfoy:_

_Tenho o que me pertence por direito. Se… fui eu quem converteu a seu querido esposo. Agora diga-me… que fará para o ter de volta? E à menina…? Ela é tão linda… sabe? E acho que está ao tanto de como gosto dos meninos…_

_Greyback._

Os que estavam cerca dali, se estremeceram ao escutar o grito cheio de fúria.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fora de Hogwarts, Harry e Dumbledore tinham sucesso ao encontrar a terceira Horcrux, depois de uma batalha muito dura contra Inferis e as demais armadilhas que Tom Riddle tinha posto ao lugar. (N/A: Este é a Horcrux verdadeiro, já que Reg não se converteu em comensal e não roubou o verdadeiro. Pôs… vamos poupar-lhe trabalho a Harry XD) Não bem o idoso se estabilizou, ambos voltaram a Hogsmeade e de ali partiriam ao colégio. Madame Rosmerta ajudou-os uma vez que chegaram ali, mas as notícias que lhes deu fizeram que o coração de Harry se detivesse por uns segundos.

-É a Marca Tenebrosa.

Ambos magos olharam para a direção do colégio e, efetivamente, puderam ver o crâneo verde com a serpente saindo da boca que se movia, localizado justo em cima do castelo.

-Oh, Merlin. Têm chegado antes do que me esperava. - murmurou Albus. - Faz quanto está ali, Rosmerta?

A resposta da taberneira não lhes trouxe nada de tranquilidade e ambos se apressaram a pedir prestadas suas vassouras e partiram para o colégio, entrando por uma das múltiplas janelas que ali tinha.

Para então, a batalha contra os outros comensais já se tinha desatado. Apesar da emboscada, os maus tinham resultado mais dos pensados e estavam dando muito boa luta aos membros da Ordem.

-Bill… contesta-me… estás bem?- soluçou Régulus, enquanto sustentava ao ruivo apertado contra seu corpo. Ele e seu noivo tinham seguido ao licantropo, mas este, ainda sem magia, resultou ser um oponente demasiado forte e astuto para eles dois sozinhos e terminou ferindo ao Weasley. - Oh… Merlin…

-Régulus…?

Black congelou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro e girou assustado, levantando a varinha por puro instinto.

-Harry! - gritou em revelação, ao ver de quem tratava-se. - Professor!

-Como está, Régulus? - murmurou o idoso mago. - Que lhe sucedeu a William?

-Seguíamos a Greyback, mas resultou ser demasiado forte para nós. - sua voz tremeu, enquanto acariciava o cabelo ruivo de seu amor. - Quis atacar-me, mas Bill e interpôs e… - um soluço não o deixou continuar.

Albus franziu o cenho e ajoelhou-se junto ao rapaz, para comprová-lo.

-Ele está bem, não se preocupes. - acariciou o ombro do moreno. - Agora quero que te levantes e o leves à enfermaria. Poppy poderá fazer-se cargo dele. De acordo?

-S-Sim, professor. E vocês que farão?

-Devo ver se os demais estão bem. - girou-se para o menor. - Acompanha-o, Harry.

-Mas, professor…!

-Disseste que me obedeceria, Harry.

-Mas você não está bem, professor! E desejo ajudar!

Dumbledore mandou-lhe uma mirada que não gostou nada. Uma que lhe dizia que se arrependeria de vir com ele, mas, em sua obstinação, ele não quis dar volta atrás.

-Está bem, Harry, mas te põe tua camada de invisibilidade em cima. - o maior suspirou e assentiu em direção do adolescente, permitindo com esse gesto que o siga. Harry despediu-se de Régulus e caminhou atrás do Diretor, atento ao que poderia passar.

-Expelliarmus!

A varinha de Dumbledore voou e Harry sentiu-se empurrado contra uma parede, depois de uma das grandes estátuas do corredor, por uma força estranha.

-Ao fim tens vindo, velho. Já me estava aborrecendo de estar escondido aqui.

-Senhor Nott. Não posso dizer que me alegra o ver.

A respiração de Harry conteve-se em seu peito a ver ao pai de Theodore. O homem estava longe de quem ele tinha conhecido em seu segundo ano, quando tentaram jogar a Dumbledore. Ao que parece, Azkaban tinha-o demarcado em muito pouco tempo. Sua cara estava pálida e arruinada pela careta louca que tinha, seus olhos tinham perdido seu brilho e estava muito delgado.

-Hmph. - bufou. - Deve saber que esta será a última vez que me verá, porque eu serei o encarregado de te matar e voltarei a ter a consideração de meu Senhor.

-Tom só se quer assim mesmo, rapaz. Não deveria confiar tanto nele.

-Silêncio! Não se atreva a chamar por seu nome, amante de muggles! - gritou apontando a varinha para o idoso.

Harry pôde ver, com muita apreensão, como Dumbledore se punha a cada vez mais agitado e como suas costas escorregava da pouco sobre a parede.

-Não tens que fazer isto, Ethan e sei que o sabe. Poderia ajudar-te… afastar-te de todo esse maltrato.

-Não preciso sua ajuda! - gritou com loucura. - Por sua culpa meu filho abandonou-me! Preferiu unir a uns traidores ao sangue antes de seguir as ideias de seu próprio pai!

-Não pode me culpar, seu filho já era grande quando te abandonou e já era dono de tomar suas próprias decisões. E se não me equivoco, a tomou depois de que o golpeasses.

-Mentira! Jamais lhe pus um dedo em cima…! - negou com a cabeça freneticamente.

O medo de Harry aumentava com rapidez. Notava-se que esse homem estava louco e era capaz de tudo e Dumbledore estava desarmado.

-Vê-se que ainda amas a teu filho. Se rende e me permite ajudar poderás voltar a estar com ele…

-Já é muito tarde… - murmurou, olhando para o chão. Depois seus olhos levantaram-se e tinha uma decisão mortal neles. - Avada…

-Diretor!

Todas as cabeças giraram e a cara de Potter se encheu de terror ao ver que Draco, junto com Theodore e Malcolm, se acercavam a onde estavam eles.

-VOCÊ! - rugiu o comensal, a mirada louca que voltava a seus olhos. - Isto é toda sua culpa! Foste você e teu pai mestiço quem lhe meteram todas essas ideias na cabeça a meu filho!

Draco congelou em seu lugar ao ver como a varinha do maior apontava diretamente para sua direção, uma luz verde que se formava na ponta.

-Não, Ethan! - gritou Dumbledore de repente. O pobre velho fez o possível para levantar-se e caminhou cambaleante até localizar seu corpo em frente a Draco, tampando completamente ao rapaz de Slytherin. Malcolm e Theodore estavam mais atrás, também sem se mover. - Seu objetivo sou eu… não faz falta que lastimes a meus alunos.

-Ja! É que está louco?! Você… dando a vida por um Slytherin?

-Todos meus alunos são iguais para mim, Ethan. - disse Albus, suspirando com cansaço. - Não faço distinção por ninguém e menos nestes momentos. Se tenho de morrer para que não lastimes a Draco… que assim seja.

Draco olhou com incredulidade ao velho. Não, ao grande mago, que nunca teve muito de seu respeito, por considerar louco e favorecedor dos leões. Engoliu com dificuldade, sentindo algo de remordimento. No entanto, o seguinte que sucedeu o deixariam marcado de por vida.

-Se isso é o que quer. - o comensal sorriu capaz. - Avada Kedavra.

-Papai, não!

Draco escutou ausente como seu amigo Theodore gritava em horror, o único que ele podia ver era uma luz verde e como depois o corpo do mago maior, desde Merlin, caía para atrás. Estendeu seus braços para sustentá-lo, mas o peso era demasiado para que ele pudesse o sustentar, de modo que ambos caíram ao chão, ele apoiando em seus joelhos. Uma lágrima saiu de seu olho ao ver a mirada de Dumbledore. Muito ao invés de outras vítimas do Avada Kedavra, a mirada do diretor não era de horror puro, senão de uma de paz infinita.

-Finalmente! - gritou Nott rindo como louco. - E agora vou acabar com outro traidor! - olhou com ódio a Malcolm. - Pagará por ter-te vendido! Você e teu irmão!

-Não!

Harry tinha-se congelado ao ver como a Maldição Imperdoável colava em Dumbledore, sentindo como o feitiço que o mantinha colado à parede o abandonava, sabendo que isso significava que o benfeitor deste estava morto. Uma fúria que não sabia que tinha se apoderou dele, rasgou a camada de invisibilidade de seu corpo, sacou seu varinha do bolso e se acercou até onde estava Nott, não notando a mirada surpreendida dos outros três Slytherins.

-Maldito! - grunhiu. Ethan girou, olhando-o com surpresa. - Sectumsempra!

Harry nem se imutou ao ver como o sangue brotava da cara e do peito do homem. Verdadeiro, não se imaginava que o feitiço que Snape tinha inventado poderia ser tão catastrófico, mas ele mesmo lhe disse que poderia chegar ao usar em caso de emergência.

-Harry!

-Vou matar-te! Avada…

-Não, Potter!

Em seguida Harry viu-se rodeado por um par de braços fortes, que sustentaram sua varinha com firmeza. Harry desviou a mirada de sua vítima e olhou aos olhos negros de Snape.

-Solte-me, tenho que o matar!

-Não podes usar uma Maldição Imperdoável, Potter! E muito menos essa! - gritou o pocionista, tomando a cabeça do rapaz em ambas mãos, para que o olhasse a ele e tratasse de se acalmar.

-Tenho que o fazer! Ele o matou! Matou a Dumbledore!

Os olhos de Snape abriram-se como pratos e olhou para onde o rapaz lhe indicava. Ele, junto com George e Charlie Weasley, Marcus Flint e Flitwich, que tinham chegado com ele, olharam com horror o corpo morto que Draco sustentava em suas mãos. Severus fechou os olhos, enquanto uma expressão de dor passava por suas facções. De modo que ao final conseguiste-o, velho…

-Mesmo assim, Harry. - murmurou, sacando com lentidão a varinha da mão do rapaz chocado. - Se mata-lo usando a mesma maldição que usou em Dumbledore, isso te converterá em alguém como ele.

Recém ali Harry pareceu analisar todo o que tinha passado e foi caindo aos pouco no chão, ficando ajoelhado. Junto a ele, todos pareceram sair do trance e Charlie e Marcus se apressaram a socorrer a Draco, enquanto Severus se acercava ao corpo machucado de Ethan Nott e começava a lhe fazer algumas curas rápidas. Por sorte, ele era o inventor da maldição que tinha usado o rapaz e sabia muito bem que fazer para contra cerrar.

Uma vez despojado do corpo do maior, o loiro correu até onde estava seu casal e o abraçou.

-Harry…?

-Oh, Draco… - murmurou o moreno, abraçando com forças a Malfoy. - Está morto… está morto…

-Sim… - uma lágrima correu pela bochecha mais pálida do normal do garoto. - Morreu para salvar-me…

Foi nesse momento que Draco entendeu todo o que seu papai sempre quis lhe explicar. Dumbledore, apesar de seu excentricíssimo, era uma boa pessoa, alguém a quem poderia lhe confiar sua vida e, se em alguns momentos realizou coisas com as que não esteve e nunca estaria de acordo, o idoso sempre pensou que era para fazer o bem.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Em outro lugar da Inglaterra, um homem, que mais bem parecia uma besta, porque seu cabelo loiro brilhava em prata, seus olhos cinzas já não eram dessa cor, senão brancos e sem pupila, sua mirada era rapaz, como buscando uma presa à qual não se lhe esperava um bom futuro mais que a morte. O homem grunhiu e olfateando o ar.

-Estão perto… - sibilou, com uma voz que não parecia a sua.

**de Voldemort.-**

Camila chorava nos braços de Remus e este a apertou mais contra si. Pelo menos, Fenrir tinha tido o atino de não encerrar em uma cela, senão em uma habitação que conquanto só tinha uma cama, uma mesa e uma cadeira, era melhor que estar em algum lugar repugnante, como ele se imaginava que nesse lugar tinha. De repente, escutou um grito que parecia ser de fúria e todos seus sentidos de licantropo se puseram alertas. Uma onda de magia fazer estremecer-se e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

-Papai já está aqui, meu amor. - sussurrou à menina que dormia.

**.-**

Todos estavam na enfermaria, aliviados após escutar que Bill não ia sofrer sequelas muito más, após seu encontro com Greyback. No entanto, a atmosfera era sombria, ao saber que Dumbledore tinha caído e a canção triste que Fawkes estava cantando não ajudava em nada aos humores.

-Onde estão meus pais? - perguntou Draco, de repente.

Os membros da Ordem olharam-se entre eles. Foi Régulus o que falou.

-Quando seguíamos a Greyback, em um momento o perdemos de vista. Quando o voltámos a encontrar, estava com dois alunos de Slytherin… a quem conseguimos capturar, mas não pudemos fazer o mesmo com o licantropo.

-E…?

-Interrogamo-lo faz pouco. - disse desta vez Sirius, acercando ao rapaz, uma mirada cuidadosa e doída em seus olhos azuis. - Disseram-nos que ajudaram a Greyback a sequestrar a Moony e a Camila.

-Que?!

Sirius apressou-se a sustentá-lo e obrigou-o a que o olhasse aos olhos. Harry estava congelado em seu lugar, não crendo o que escutava.

-Tranquiliza-te e escuta…

-Como pode me pedir isso?! Levaram-se a meu papai e minha irmã! - gritou.

-Sei-o! - gritou mais forte. Por ser esta uma situação especial, a enfermeira lhes deixou passar. - Mas também nos disseram que deixaram uma nota para Lucius e não o encontramos por nenhum lado. Achamos que tem ido a buscá-los…

-Meu pai sozinho?!

-Entende… não sabemos onde estão, Draco. - disse desta vez Severus, com cara séria. - Nem sequer eu sabia onde era, poderia chegar à guarida de Voldemort sozinho porque a Marca nos servia como Translador. Mas seu pai é um veela, um veela enojado a quem roubaram-lhe seu casal, estando perto a primavera e sendo que está esperando um menino. Se há alguém que pode seguir o rastro de Remus, só é Lucius.

-Mas ele não poderá só… -chorou, enterrando sua cara no torso de Sirius. O animago abraçou-o algo torpe e Harry se levantou para apoiar uma mão no ombro do rapaz, em sinal de apoio. Sem aviso algum, Draco se endereçou e inspirou profundamente. - Desejo ir buscá-lo…

-Desculpa…?

-Eu também posso seguir seu rastro e desejo ir ajudar.

-É uma loucura. - murmurou Sirius.

-Não, não o é. Não só é o caso que meu pai estará só contra todos os comensais que pode ter nesse lugar, sem contar ao Senhor Escuro, senão que agora meu pai deve estar totalmente fora de controle. Seus poderes veelas são maiores que os meus e sei que, em situações como esta, ele deixará que o veela tome posse de todos seus pensamentos. - mordeu seu lábio inferior. - Meu pai é uma máquina de matar agora… e eu ou meu pai somos os únicos que poderemos o deter de que faça um açougue.

Todos os adultos guardaram silêncio, compreendendo a situação. Estremeceram-se ao pensar que poderia chegar a fazer o veela nesta situação. Porque com a magia forte e ancestral que levava Malfoy em suas veias, junto com os do veela, sem dúvida era uma força a temer.

-Está bem. - grunhiu Olho-louco Moody. - Mas não irá sozinho rapaz, dois ou três de nós te acompanharemos.

-Obrigado. - assentiu. Harry olhou-o com horror, mas Draco tomou uma de suas mãos, apertou-lhe e depois deu-lhe um beijo. - Tenho que fazer isto, Harry. Desta vez só eu posso ser o herói.

-Já dizia eu que tinha algo de Gryffindor dentro de si. - caçoou, tentando aliviar a situação.

-Meu papai diz o mesmo. - respondeu Draco, tentando sorrir, mas falhando desgraçadamente.

**de Voldemort.-**

-Bem… isto é…

-Está seguro?

-Sim, estou. - murmurou esfregando seus braços. - Posso sentir a meu pai… está enojado… muito enojado.

-Wow… não pensei que o antro de Voldemort. - estremecimentos. - poderia chegar a ser tão… escabroso.

-Cale-se, Black. - grunhiu Olho-louco. - Supõe-se que estamos em uma missão de resgate, se segue ladrando tão forte nos ouvirão.

-Hmph. - Sirius pôs má cara e cruzou-se de braços.

-Acho que será melhor que comecemos a tratar de romper os feitiços que nos proibirão entrar. - disse Régulus. - Ainda que parecem não ser muitos… Lucius já terá feito muito ao que parece…

Moody e Sirius assentiram e puseram-se a trabalhar. Só eles quatro tinham decidido vir a buscar a Lucius, Remus e Camila. Uma vez rompidos os feitiços, os quatro entraram por uma janela rompida do que parecia ser uma habitação desocupada.

-Bem, acho que será melhor que vocês três vão buscar a meu papai e Camila, eu vou por meu pai. - sussurrou Draco.

-Não, nada disso! Se passa-te algo, Moony me mata.

-Entende, idiota! - sibilou. - Nestes momentos meu pai não é ele mesmo, se vê a alguém que não seja de sua própria manada ou sangue quererá atacar. Só eu posso me acercar a ele quando está nessas condições, ou meu papai, é por isso que quero que o busquem e encontrem, uma vez que os achem, venham a nos buscar, se vocês estão com meu papai, ele poderá aplacar ao veela e lhes dizer que não são ameaça.

Os três adultos guardaram silêncio e olharam a Draco com seriedade.

-Ele tem razão. - grunhiu Moody. - Mas não tenho gosto de te deixar só, rapaz.

-Não me vai passar nada. - pôs os olhos em alvo. - Tenham por seguro que se meu pai está nesse estado, não terá nenhum inimigo perto que possa me fazer dano. Todos os que estejam perto estarão ou muito feridos ou mortos como para me fazer dano e, em todo caso, o veela não permitirá que machuquem a seu filho.

-Tanto assim…? - perguntou Sirius, estremecendo-se.

-Sim, é por isso que, nestes momentos, acho que só Voldemort poderia ser um rival para Lucius. Nunca pude saber como se põem os Malfoy quando seu poder veela toma completo poder deles, mas, segundo minha avó, são combatentes inigualáveis, quando se trata de defender a seus casais.

-Bem, bem… - murmurou Alastor. - Vai-te rapaz, e tem cuidado. Vigilância Constante! - gritou, assustando aos outros três.

-De acordo, vamos. - murmurou Régulus, arrastando aos outros dois. Longe de onde podiam perceber vinha a presença de Lucius e onde o garoto lhes tinha dito que podia sentir o cheiro de seu papai.

Draco tomou várias respirações e saiu em busca de seu pai. O poder era em verdade abrumante e ele se alegrava de não ser inimigo de Lucius Malfoy nestes momentos. Só podia sentir lástima por aqueles que se tenham interposto em seu caminho em busca de seu papai. A meio caminho, escutou vozes de pessoas que não conhecia e se aterrorizou. Não tinha lugar em onde se esconder. Forçou várias portas, até que ao final uma das três cedeu e entrou a uma habitação a escuras.

-Lumus. - os olhos de Draco abriram-se como pratos ao ver que uma pessoa ocupava essa habitação. - Quem está ali…?

A pessoa acercou-se e Draco pôde ver sua cara… e sentiu que o coração se lhe caía ao chão.

Continuará…


	12. Poder Veela

-Draco…?

O garoto arrepiou-se e levantou a varinha.

-Sou Draco Malfoy. Você quem é…?

-Oh, rapaz… - murmurou, fazendo um encanto para que as luzes se prendessem. - Que faz aqui?

O médio veela pestanejou.

-Eu… vim por meu pai. - murmurou inseguro. - Por que não me ataca?

O homem sorriu.

-Por que deveria? Estamos do mesmo lado.

-… Desculpa?

-Recorda quem sou, verdadeiro? Estive em sua casa quando era mais jovem.

-S-Sim… - assentiu. - É Rabastan Lestrange.

-Sim. - murmurou, dantes de cair sentado no cadeirão que estava sentado dantes. - Quando saí de Azkaban, faz em um ano, não sabia que fazer. Meu irmão parecia triste e perdido, mas após o fiasco do Departamento de Mistérios, ele desapareceu e sabia que era para voltar com seu antigo amor e filho. - olhou para a janela. - Demorei, mas a princípio do início do ano escolar busquei a Dumbledore e ofereci-me para ser espião.

-O espião! É você…?

-Sim, mas muito poucos sabem-no. Ofereci-me voluntariamente a espiar, já que com a ida de seu pai, meu irmão, Bellatrix e Severus eu passei a ser um membro importante do círculo interno do Lord. Espiei com à condição de que Dumbledore pudesse interceder por mim quando a guerra terminasse.

-Oh… - Draco agachou a cabeça, culpabilidade que se apoderava de seu corpo.

-Passa algo?

Draco tensou e evitou olhar ao comensal aos olhos.

-… ele morreu. - murmurou baixinho. - Mataram-no hoje…

-Dumbledore morto?! - gritou, desesperado. - Oh, não! Agora estou perdido! - exclamou, agarrando-se a cabeça.

-Não, não tudo está perdido. - assegurou Draco, acercando-se para tomar um ombro do homem. - Se ajudas-me agora, meu pai poderá interceder por ti. E eu não vim só, Régulus e Sirius Black, mas Alastor Moody estão comigo. Se todos eles vêem que nos apoias, poderão fazer algo por ti em seu julgamento.

-Você cries? - seus olhos celestes encheram-se de esperança.

-Estou seguro. - assentiu seriamente. - E não só isso. Também acho que o vi… - calou, esse homem que deu sua vida pela sua não se merecia ser tratado com desrespeito. - o diretor era muito astuto, seguro deixou algum documento onde dizia que o estavas ajudando, isso, somado às testemunhas que te nomeei dantes, te ajudarão definitivamente.

-Oh, obrigado. Obrigado, Draco. - suspirou.

-Agora vamos, devo encontrar a meu pai, dantes de que siga fazendo coisas das que se pode arrepender.

-Tens razão. Eu o vi. - estremeceu-se. - Estava totalmente sacado, não era ele e por isso vim a nos esconder aqui.

-Esconder-nos?

-Sim. - sorriu. - Eu estou a cargo do pequeno Alan Baddock.

O loiro sentiu que um grande alívio se apoderava de seu corpo, dantes não tinha pensado no irmão de Malcolm, mas agora que Rabastan lhe nomeava ainda por cima lhe dizia que estava ali, poderiam matar dois pássaros de um tiro, resgatando a sua família e também se levar ao pequeno menino de ali.

-Busca-o e apressemo-nos a sair! - incitou.

Rabastan assentiu e caminhou energicamente para uma porta que tinha nesse tipo de Sala onde tinham entrado.

-Alan?

Um menino de não mais de seis anos levantou a mirada e sorriu de orelha a orelha a seu guarda.

-Tio Rab!

-Pequeno… - agachou-se para receber em seus braços. - Tenho vindo a buscar-te para que nos vamos de aqui, quer isso?

-Sim! Vamos ir a ver a meu irmão Malcy?!

-Sim, Alan. Vamos vê-lo…

Rabastan carregou ao pequeno menino em braços e juntos saíram do lugar. A apreensão de Draco aumentou, porque conquanto não podia deixar a Rabastan atrás, também não estava seguro do trazer com ele, porque agora sim iriam por seu pai e nestes momentos não se imaginava em que estado mental poderia estar o veela.

Caminharam a passo discreto por um corredor vazio e, ao chegar a uma curva, estremeceram-se ao escutar um grito de pura dor, vindo de uma Sala adiante dos três. Draco engoliu saliva, sentindo como o poder de seu pai era mais abrumante nesse lugar.

-Fica-te aqui. - lhe sussurrou a seu acompanhante.

-Que…?- sussurrou de volta, com algo de incredulidade. - Mas… não posso te deixar ir sozinho.

-Não me vai passar nada, podes o sentir? Esse poder é o de meu pai, ele está ali e, nestes momentos, só meu papai ou eu são as únicas pessoas às que ele não atacaria.

-Entendo. - disse seriamente. - Me esconderei depois daquela estátua. - agregou, cabeceando em direção a uma estátua gigante de uma serpente que enrolada a um urso. Era em verdade grotesca. - Sorte.

-Obrigado.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, Draco caminhou até a sala. Abriu a porta com algo de dificuldade e o espetáculo que o recebeu quase o fez vomitar. O lugar estava cheio de sangue, seca e recente, tinha ao menos meia dúzia de corpos esquartejados no chão e no meio estava seu pai, brigando com o ser mais grotesco que tenha visto em sua vida. Era um homem de cabelo negro longo e descuidado, dentes amarelos e cheios de sangue e olhos dourados como o homem lobo que era. O mesmo estava bastante ferido em várias partes, algumas olhavam profundas. Seu pai, por outra parte, não tinha mais que arranhões nos braços e rosto, seu cabelo era um rio e a mirada de ódio em sua cara dava medo.

-Vêem veela! - incitou Fenrir. - Briga por seu submisso! Ou É que quer que te ganhe e seja eu quem me entretenha com ele? - perguntou, zombador.

Escutando essa pergunta, Lucius grunhiu desde o profundo de sua garganta e atirou-se sobre o corpo de seu inimigo. Era uma luta a morte e Draco tranquilizou-se ao ver que seu pai estava ganhando, ainda que lhe surpreendia e assustava ver a força e a destreza em batalha corpo a corpo que tinha seu pai, esse era um lado que não lhe conhecia.

Fenrir teve a má sorte de tropeçar com um dos corpos que estava no chão e esse momento não foi desperdiçado pelo veela, quem se atirou sobre seu corpo e encaixou suas unhas no pescoço do outro, usando seu corpo para apresa-lo no chão. O licantropo deixou sair uma tosse afogada, provocando que saísse sangue por sua boca.

-Je… - sorriu. - Vejo que é digno de ter ao cachorro, veela… é uma lástima… se só tivesse chegado uma hora mais tarde, teria provado o por que briga tanto por ele… - a criatura não pôde terminar sua frase, porque com um forte "Craque!" Lucius terminou de romper seu pescoço.

Draco fez um gesto de dor e girou a cabeça, aguentando as vontades de pôr-se a devolver todo o que teve para a merenda. Uma coisa era que o loiro quisesse morto a esse tipo e outra muito diferente era ver a seu próprio pai o fazer.

-Pai…?

Lucius levantou rapidamente a cabeça e entrecerrou os olhos em seu filho, deixando sair um rosnado anomalístico. Draco aterrorizou-se e tratou em pensar freneticamente em suas classes veela de verão.

_ça.-_

-O poder está ali, Draco. - disse Lucius olhando a seu filho frustrado. - Só deve tratar do sentir.

-É fácil para ti o dizer, é meio veela e eu só um quarto.

-Apesar que a proporção seja baixa, o poder ainda está ali e é dever de todo meio veela, um quarto veela ou a proporção que seja, o usar. Já o tocaste em outras ocasiões, quando tiveste ciúmes por Potter. - disse, um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

Draco se ruborizou.

-Mas… isso era… - murmurrou.

-Acho que essa é a finque. - disse, cortando o murmuro de seu filho e aliviando sua vergonha. - Talvez, para tocar seu poder, deve ter em mente a alguém querido, querer usar seu poder para ajudar a alguém que ama ou o proteger. - olhou-o aos olhos. - A ver… fecha os olhos e pensa em que deseja ajudar a seu papai Remus e veremos que passa…

_de Lembrança.-_

Recordando isso, Draco fechou os olhos e deixou que a calidez e a cocegas inundassem sua pele. Desejo ajudar a minha família, desejo que meu pai me reconheça. Pensou uma e outra vez. Para quando voltou a abrir seus olhos, eles eram mais prateados que cinzas e Lucius estava a cinquenta centímetros dele, algo que o assustou. No entanto, obrigou-se a respirar várias vezes, porque não ajudaria que o veela percebesse seu medo. Efetivamente, ao sentir o poder, Lucius levantou o nariz e cheirou o ar. Olhou detalhadamente ao rapaz em frente a ele e semi sorriu.

-Draco. - sua voz era grossa pelos rosnados que esteve dando.

-Sim, pai… sou eu.

-E meu companheiro?

-Uh… ele está perto… - assegurou incômodo. Podia ver que o veela ainda estava na superfície e que, provavelmente, estaria ali até que não visse a Remus e Camila sãos e salvos. - Vamos buscá-los?

Lucius assentiu e o menor tomou uns de seus braços, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o sangue pelas roupas de seu pai. Pelo caminho encontraram-se com Rabastan, quem abriu os olhos como pratos ao ver o estado de Lucius. O veela grunhiu para ele, mas Draco apertou ainda mas o agarre no braço do maior.

-Não, pai. Ele é um amigo, me ajudou a te encontrar.

Malfoy demorou em tranquilizar-se, mas ajudou muito quando cheirou ao pequeno que o comensal levava em seus braços. Os veelas tinham sempre um ponto suave para os filhos. Sem voltar a olhar a Lestrange, seguiu caminhando sentindo o cheiro de seu companheiro e filha. Pelo caminho foram atacados por um par de comensais, mas eles não foram anda contra Lucius e as vontades de ver são e salvo a seu casal. Quando ao fim chegaram a onde o cheiro de Remus era mais forte, Lucius se endureceu e começou a rosnar.

Uns passos alertaram a chegada a mais pessoas e Draco viu vir a seu papai, com sua irmã em braços, seguidos dos membros da Ordem que tinham vindo com ele.

-Lucius! - gritou Remus, correndo até onde estava seu casal. Antes de abraçá-lo, deixou a Camila no chão e depois encerrou ao veela em um abraço feroz.

O veela abraçou-o com ainda mais possessividade que sempre e olhou com desconfiança às pessoas que tinham vindo com seu companheiro. Não fazendo caso ao sangue e os arranhões, Remus buscou os lábios de seu marido e o beijou. Desde que Sirius e os demais encontraram-no, ele podia sentir a inquietude de seu lobo interno, quem lhe dizia que seu veela estava fora de controle. Era por isso que, tão só ao o ver, se atirou a seus braços e o beijou, sabendo que esta era a melhor forma do tranquilizar e afastar os poderes que nublavam a mente de seu amor. E pareceu funcionar, porque Remus sentiu-o relaxar-se em seu abraço.

Moody tossiu nervoso, quando o beijo se prolongou mais do necessário.

-Devemos ir-nos, não é seguro permanecer aqui. - grunhiu o ex-Auror.

-Rabastan? - perguntou Régulus, com uma mirada surpreendido para o comensal.

-Olá, Régulus. - murmurou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Que aqui? - grunhiu Sirius, levantando seu varinha.

-Ele me ajudou! Ele é o espião de Dumbledore! - exclamou Draco, pondo-se em frente do corpo de Lestrange e o menino.

-Draco? Por que esta aqui? - perguntou Remus, olhando com surpresa e temor a seu filho.

-Eu era o único que podia os guiar, papai.

-Mas…

-Não há tempo para isto. - cortou Moody. - Devemos ir-nos, agora.

Todos assentiram seriamente e começaram a caminhar. Ainda que Moody e Sirius ainda olhavam com desconfiança a Lestrange, mas sabiam que o importante era sair e já depois veriam. O comensal não seria tão tonto como para se entregar tão abertamente a eles. Quando estiveram fora, uma nova batalha se sobressaiu, eram um grupo de dez, mas eles eram mais experientes na luta e tinham um veela que faria tudo por proteger a sua família.

Draco, ao ser o menor, muito a seu desgosto, teve que fazer a um lado da luta e levar a Camila e a Alan a um lugar seguro. No entanto, uns dos comensais os viu e deveu deixar aos meninos para batalhar. Conseguiram afastá-lo bastante, tanto que não pôde cobrir aos meninos quando um feitiço mau lançado se dirigiu para eles.

-Cuidado! - atingiu a gritar e olhou com horror, como o feitiço vermelho estava por impactar em Alan. No entanto, uma bola branca atirou ao menino ao andar e o feitiço seguiu de longo, até colidir contra uma árvore, que ficou derretido em matéria de segundos. - … que?

A "bola" resultou ser um cisne, que depois se transformou em Theodore Nott.

-Estás bem? - perguntou ao menino, que o olhava com surpresa.

-Théo! Que faz aqui?

-Vim a ajudar. - disse seriamente, levantando ao rapaz do andar. - Meu pai tinha um Translador que me deixou a meio quilômetro daqui e McGonagall me deu outro para que pudesse nos deixar em Hogsmeade.

-Não posso achar que te tenham mandado!

-Iam mandar a alguém mais, mas então revelei que sou um animago em forma de cisne e não tiveram mais remédio que me dar a tarefa. - franziu o cenho. - Ainda que agora vou ter que registrar no Ministério.

-Draco! - exclamou Remus, acercando-se a eles. Atrás, a batalha já estava terminando. Moody e Régulus estava terminado de atar aos comensais. - Théo…?!

-Vinho a ajudar… trouxe um Translador que nos levará a Hogsmeade.

-Perfeito! Usem-no! Nós iremos em seguida. Tomaremos a alguns destes malditos e os levaremos ao Ministério. - grunhiu Sirius, pateando a um dos comensais inconscientes.

-De acordo. Vamos, Lucius?

O veela ainda tinha a mirada assassina em seus olhos, mas ante a pergunta de seu casal, não lhe ficou outra que assentir. Minutos depois, os dois alunos de Hogwarts, os meninos, Remus e Lucius transladaram-se a Hogsmeade.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry não podia negar que estava surpreendido ao ver as lágrimas correr pelo rosto de Draco. Ele mesmo queria chorar, mas esse sentimento se lhe tinha negado tanto desde menino, que era duro poder o fazer agora. Quanto a sua surpresa, esta se devia a que, até então, seu noivo vinha proclamando que Dumbledore não era de suas pessoas preferidas. No entanto, agora o loiro chorava como se tivesse perdido a uma pessoa muito próxima. Girou a cabeça, não aguentando essas lágrimas, que rasgavam algo em seu interior. Não serviu de muito, porque desse lado viu a Lucas Lestrange chorando como menino no ombro de Ginny Weasley.

-Por que, Gin-Gin? Ele era meu padrinho e o queria um montão…

-Eu sei, meu amor. - disse ela, seu próprio rosto cheio de lágrimas. - Todos o queríamos um montão e o vamos estranhar.

. dia seguinte.:.

-Que não voltarão a Hogwarts no ano que vem?- perguntou Draco, com incredulidade.

-Já te expliquei, Draco. - suspirou. - Isto é algo que devemos fazer, em um princípio seria eu só, mas Hermione e Ron têm feito questão de vir. Nos iremos após o casamento de Régulus e Bill.

-Eu também irei. - disse, olhando-o com resolução.

-Imaginava-me. - disse sorrindo de lado. De repente seus olhos tornaram-se sérios. - Há algo que tenho estado pensando e acho que tudo isto o desatou. - revolveu seu cabelo com nervosismo. - Tenho-me dado que a guerra está à volta da esquina e devemos tratar de viver todo o que possamos, antes que nos suceda algo.

-A que te referes? - perguntou, com um fio de voz.

-Acho que é teu tempo… - se ruborizou. - Você sabe… de… completar o enlace.

-Sim…? - toda sua apreensão parecia ter desaparecido.

-Sim. - franziu o cenho. - A primavera está a duas semanas de início e, se vamos viajar, acho que seria… incômodo… se não completamos o enlace antes de sair.

-Sim! Sim! Tens razão! Eh… ejem. - tossiu nervoso. - Digo… Quando o faríamos?

-Teria que ser dantes que nos voltemos a nossas casas. Seria algo estranho que o completemos em sua casa ou a minha.

-Verdade… - franziu o cenho. - Então… amanhã?

Harry luziu assustado por um momento, mas depois assentiu.

-Amanhã pela noite… Na Sala Precisa?

-Ok, nos veremos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Precisa.-

Foi um início um pouco torpe, porque ambos eram virgens e o que sabiam era por "A conversa" que tiveram com seus pais, episódios contados entre amigos e algo de leitura. Por agora ambos estavam na cama, beijando-se, sem suas camisas. Atrevido e precisado, Draco baixou suas mãos e apertou o traseiro de Harry.

-Ah! - gritou Harry e levantou-se inesperadamente do corpo do loiro.

-Oh, Merlin… - gemeu Draco e cobriu sua cara com suas mãos. - Isto não vai funcionar você assusta pela cada toque, Potter. - sibilou, descobrindo seu rosto para fulminar ao moreno com seus olhos cinzas.

-Bom, Malfoy. Sento-o, mas nunca tenho feito isto e estou nervoso.

-Façamos uma coisa, você deita e me deixa levar a iniciativa.

Harry franziu o cenho.

-Não quero que me domine.

Draco o fulminou com a mirada.

-Por mais que quisesse, Potter… - sibilou, se levantando e atirando a Harry bruscamente na cama. - meus instintos levam-me à necessidade de comprazer-te e pode-se dizer que se me deixas levar as rédeas… farei algo bem como um ritual de aparamento, para conseguir te conquistar e te comprazer. À hora da verdade, você será o dominante. - sua voz já não soava amarga, se notava que tinha aceitado o fato de que era submisso.

Suspirando, Harry relaxou seu corpo e deixou-se cair do todo ao colchão. Draco sorriu vitorioso e desceu sua boca diretamente ao umbigo de seu companheiro, para depois meter a ponta de sua língua no buraco. A respiração de Harry conteve-se e toda sua pele se tingiu de rosado ao sentir a carne molhada e brincalhona nesse setor tão cerca de seu membro. Depois, ela subiu até uma de seus mamilos e começou a jogar com elas. O primeiro arquejou excitado veio quando Draco mordeu a direita e começou a fazer círculos com a ponta de seus dedos à esquerda.

Notando o estado de relaxação e entrega de seu companheiro, Draco desceu uma de suas mãos e começou a sacar lentamente a calça de seu amante. Harry não protestou quando sua calça foram tiradas, se tensou quando a mão pequena e delicada de Draco rodeou sua masculinidade, mas se esqueceu de todo quando a ponta do dedo gordo do veela começou a dar massagens na ponta de seu pênis. Arqueou seu corpo e gemeu, agarrando as com força as cobertas baixo seu corpo. Sentiu pôr-se a mente nublada quando a língua deu uma lambida experimental desde a base até a ponta.

-Deus, Draco!

-Que passa, Harry? - ronrono. - Gosta disso…?

-S-Sim… não pare.

-Não penso o fazer. - disse, sorrindo malicioso, dantes de engolir de uma só vez toda a ereção do moreno. Uma ação bastante surpreendente, tendo em conta que Potter estava bem dotado.

Harry gritou e arqueou ainda mais seu corpo e não pôde evitar que seus quadris começassem a empurrar dentro da boca quente e molhada. Draco teve que atalhar seus quadris e seguiu subindo e baixando sua cabeça, dando um experiente sexo oral. Quando sentiu a Harry tensar-se, tirou o pênis de sua boca, se ganhando um gemido de decepção do moreno.

-Não te detenhas! – quase chorou.

-Ah-ah, Harry. Este é nosso enlace, recorda? - disse, levantando da cama. - Em nossa primeira vez, deve acabar dentro de mim. - Ato seguido, Draco deu-lhe um grande espetáculo ao Gryffindor. Porque começou a desvestir-se lentamente, revelando com lentidão a cada porção de pele que ainda estava coberto de roupa. Toda sua pele era nívea, sem imperfeições, algo ruborizada pelo calor de suas ações e a Harry se lhe fez água a boca. - Gosta o que vê…? - perguntou brincalhão, ao ver a fome nos olhos verdes.

Harry não contestou, em lugar grunhiu e se lançou sobre o corpo do loiro, o atirou na cama e começou a beija-lo com desespero.

-Q-Que devo fazer…? Diga-me…

-Ali tenho deixado o lubrificante. - disse, assinalando a ponta da cama, onde o moreno pôde ver um frasco de plástico pequeno. - Unta teus dedos e prepara-me.

O outro garoto assentiu seriamente. Untou três de seus dedos e primeiro meteu um. Assustou-se ao ver a careta de dor de Draco, mas as palavras de sua padrinho vieram a sua mente.

_-"Isso doeria, é impossível que não o seja, mas se voltaria melhor com o tempo."_

Quando o segundo e o terceiro dedo estiveram adentro e um deles tocou a próstata do veela, Harry soube que a careta era de êxtase, que a dor estava esquecida e se sentiu orgulhoso de estar o fazendo bem. Beijou com carinho a Draco e seguiu preparando ao garoto, até que sentiu que seus três dedos escorregavam com muita facilidade. Esteve tentado a meter um quarto dedo, mas seu membro disse-lhe que não aguentaria mais a excitação e que se apressasse.

-Já está pronto. - não pôde evitar lhe dizer.

-Então, que espera? Entra já! - gritou o loiro com impaciência, levantando seus quadris. Ele também não se aguentava as vontades de ser apanhado por seu casal. Tal e como seu pai lhe dissesse, seus instintos estavam enlouquecidos e precisava ser possuído o quanto antes. - Vamos, Potter!

Harry assentiu e localizou melhor o corpo do loiro e o foi penetrando aos poucos, ganhando um gemido de ambos rapazes. Era incrível sentir-se finalmente unidos, saber que seus sentidos lhe indicavam que eram o um para o outro e que se amariam até e fim de seus dias. Era verdade que todos os casais tinham suas brigas ocasionais e a guerra iminente também não lhes assegurava um futuro muito feliz. Mas por agora se concentraram em se deixar levar por suas sensações e por compartilhar este amor que se tinham.

Potter empurrou com mais rapidez no ânus do loiro e Draco rodeou seu pescoço com seus braços, atraindo-o para que a cabeça negra descansasse em seu ombro.

-Eu… t-te amo, Draco. - murmurou o moreno.

Draco sorriu de lado e seus olhos levantaram-se, olhando como o nevoeiro branco se formava entre eles, indicando que em enlace estava a ponto de se completar.

-Eu também te amo... - murmurou contra seu pescoço. - Sou seu, verdade?

-Sim… meu, só meu. - grunhiu com possessividade.

Sendo inexperientes no sexo, ambos não demoraram em se vir em seguida. Só Draco foi consciente, porque seus instintos lhe diziam, que o enlace estava formado.

**Continuará…**


	13. A calma antes da tormenta

-Vocês estão estranhos…- murmurou Sirius, olhando com os olhos estreitados a seu afilhado.

Sentindo-se pego, envergonhado e algo culpado, Harry se ruborizou e agachou a cabeça, tocando com suas mãos trémulas o cabelo negro sedoso da pequena Angeli, que dormia em seus braços.

-Uh… bem… é que… nós… - tossiu nervoso. - Já-completamos-o-enlace. - disse a excutar.

Sirius pestanejou, tratando de processar as palavras de sua afilhado. Quando ao fim o fez, um sorriso divertido partiu sua cara em duas.

-Ah… vejo… vejo… - riu ao ver a cara mais vermelha que um tomate de seu afilhado. - De modo que por fim Malfoy meteu-se em suas calças.

-Sirius… não o diga assim. - murmurou incômodo. - Faze-lo soar como se ele me violou ou algo pelo estilo. E não foi assim… nós… bem… é algo que ele precisava e não vi necessidade de alongar mais.

-Mas sentiste-o verdadeiramente? - perguntou o animago, agora algo preocupado. - Porque, sendo tua primeira vez, esperava que fosse algo especial… não só para acalmar a um veela louco.

Harry sorriu a seu padrinho.

-Obrigado por preocupar-te por mim, Siri. Mas não é necessário, ao menos não neste caso, o fiz porque estava seguro, ainda que duvidava quando poderia ser o momento adequado. E é por isso, que após toda a tensão que ambos passamos a fim de curso… cri adequado o fazer agora.

-Oh… - o sorriso libidinosa voltou ao rosto do maior. - Então… desejo detalhes, meu querido afilhado. E se são suculentos melhor!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Não posso achar que te estejas por casar… - suspirou. - Perdi-me de tantas coisas por tomar esse caminho… e isso que me advertiste.

Régulus deixou de acomodar seu gravata (por décima vez) de defronte do espelho e caminhou até sentar ao lado de seu amigo.

-Não penses em isso, Rab. - acariciou seu ombro. - Há um dito muggle que diz:  _"Melhor tarde que nunca"_  e você o fizeste, tarde, mas te deste conta que era um erro permanecer ao lado desse homem e arriscaste tua vida para espiar. Agora é digno de melhorar tua vida e refazer suas amizades e laços familiares. Viu a cara de felicidade de Rodolphus quando te viu chegar com o pequeno Alan? Deve estar seguro que ele já te perdoou… ao igual que eu.

Rabastan Lestrange presenteou-lhe um imenso sorriso a seu melhor amigo do colégio. Ele foi uma das principais razões pela que se decidiu a espiar também, porque quando saiu do cárcere, pôde se inteirar do feliz que era seu amigo, em seu caminho aliado à Luz.

Sua vida agora estava parcialmente bem, porque tal e como Draco lhe dissesse, Dumbledore deixou em seu testamento uma carta para o Ministro, onde lhe dizia que ele era um aliado. Isso, junto com a ajuda de Lucius, Moody e Sirius, fez que ele tivesse um julgamento, do qual saiu irado. Conquanto ele era culpado de muitas mortes, os juízes tomaram em seus anos de cárcere como pagamento por seus crimes e lhe deram uma multa que seu cunhado pagou. Agora tinha uma dívida com ele e pensava se buscar um trabalho para lhe pagar até o último centavo.

-Um Weasley, eh? - murmurou sorridente, tentando mudar de tema.

Régulus sorriu, sabendo da tentativa de seu amigo e alegre por falar de temas melhores.

-Sip, eles sabem como te conquistar. - voltou ao espelho, acomodando-se novamente a gravata. Durante a conversa séria com seu amigo tinha-se esquecido um pouco de seus nervos, mas agora tinham voltado com cresces.

-Vi-os a todos… são muito belos e sempre me atraíram os ruivos.

-Pois devo dizer-te que Bill já está tomado. - disse Régulus, olhando a Rabastan através do espelho. - De fato, acho que todos o estão… ainda que… - levou um de seus dedos a seu queixo e a golpeou. - Parece-me que Charlie se deixou de seu noivo faz um tempinho. Talvez possa te apresentar. - piscou um olho.

-A-Apresentar-me…?- balbuciou, vermelho até as orelhas. - Não digas loucuras! Eu não estou para namoros!

-Awww… não seja tímido que não te fica. Ambos sabemos as loucuras que fizemos em Hogwarts. Agora não me venha a fazer o modesto…

-Não é isso… - suspirou. - Senão que… sou um ex preso, Régulus. Quem em seu são julgamento desejaria ter algo que ver com um ex comensal e preso?

-Os Weasley não se fixam em isso, Rab… eles só se fixam na pessoa, não em seus antecedentes. Eu mesmo era o irmão do traidor dos Potter e primo da culpada do ataque aos Longbottom, mas nem meu Bill nem sua família fizeram caso disso e agora me vou casar com um Weasley.

-Mas você nunca estiveste no cárcere ou foi comensal.

Régulus bufou e pôs os olhos em branco, girou para dizer-lhe suas verdades a seu amigo, quando uns toques à porta o interromperam. Como se tenha sido chamado por ação divina, o mesmíssimo Charlie Weasley se revelou depois dela. Black teve que tampar sua boca para que o sorriso divertido não se revelasse, ao ver o furioso rubor que se estendeu pela cara de seu amigo.

-Deseja algo, cunhado?

-Venho a buscar-te, Régulus. Já está tudo pronto e minha mãe diz que é momento que baixe.

-Oh, perfeito, perfeito. Mas antes de baixar… já tens tido o gosto de conhecer a meu amigo Rabastan Lestrange? - perguntou inocente, assinalando com uma mão ao Slytherin.

Rabastan mandou-lhe uma mirada mortificada e de traição a seu amigo, dantes de ruborizar-se ainda mais ao notar os olhos chocolate em sua pessoa. Régulus sorriu vitorioso ao ver o interesse nos olhos de seu cunhado.

-Não, não o tive. - murmurou Charlie. - Olá, sou Charlie Weasley.

-Ra-Rabastan Lestrange. - murmurou o outro, esticando uma mão para estreitar a do ruivo.

-Tito! - gritou Lucas estalando dentro do quarto. Não sabendo que trazia alívio a Rabastan que se estava sentindo verdadeiramente incômodo ante o escrutínio do domador de Dragões. - Minha querida sogra diz que se não baixa agora te virá a buscar por um fio! - anunciou sorridente.

-Oh… - Régulus pestanejou. - Baixemos então, não quero ser vítima do enfado de Molly Weasley.

O casamento se levaria a cabo na toca, conquanto tinham lugares mais luxuosos em onde os fazer, tanto Bill como Régulus queriam algo familiar e discreto, após a morte de Dumbledore e estando no meio da guerra, não era prudente fazer algo muito ruidoso. De fato, não tinham adiado o casamento só porque todos os membros da Ordem os convenceram de que a fizessem, porque precisavam algo para distrair dos acontecimentos recentes.

O pátio da casa familiar estava enfeitado formosamente, com teias e flores brancas e tapetes vermelhos no chão. No meio de tudo tinha um altar armado com um arco de cor oro, onde Bill e Sirius os esperavam. Ele chegaria do braço de Tonks, quem foi eleita madrinha por parte de seu ruivo. O mesmo Kingsley Shaklebolt tinha tomado um curso rápido no Ministério, para poder ser quem casasse-os. Como antigo Auror, só precisou um curso de dois meses, para ter a autoridade de casar casais.

E, graças às medidas tomadas, o casamento resultou muito bem, sem interrupções do inimigo. Ainda que as pessoas não podia deixar de olhar de vez em quando para o exterior da barreira de proteção, por temor a que aparecessem comensais.

-Sentes-te bem?

Remus suspirou por centésima vez desde que chegassem e olhou a seu esposo com um sorriso forçado. Desde seu sequestro, a parte veela de Lucius impedia-lhe estar completamente tranquilo, porque o que nestes dias quase se tinham convertido em um inferno. Ter a seu esposo constantemente atrás de si, perguntando-lhe se sentia-se bem, estava beirando seus nervos. Por sorte, Remus tinha uma infinita paciência e estava suportando, mas não sabia até quando.

-Sim, Lucius. - murmurou com voz cansada. - Tal e como te disse faz cinco minutos, estou bem.

O loiro fez uma careta.

-Sento-o. - suspirou, sentando-se junto a seu esposo. - Não posso o evitar, o veela se retorce dentro de mim e até me manda pensamentos de mal-estar. É difícil poder controlar-me, mas creio poder fazê-lo dentro de um tempo. Devo sentar-me e tratar de meditar ou algo…

-Te ajudarei… - disse Remus, recostando sua cabeça castanha sobre o ombro de seu esposo. Sabia que Lucius também sofria ao ter um veela sobre protetor tomando controle de seus pensamentos.

-Graça, meu amor. - murmurou atraindo a Remus mais contra seu corpo e posando uma mão sobre seu estômago redondeado.

Era uma bênção que o bebê não tenha sofrido o trauma do sequestro e posterior resgate. Se Fenrir tivesse-lhe feito algo a Remus ou ao bebê, ninguém poderia ter acalmado ao veela de Lucius. Tivesse sido um banho de sangue ainda pior se é que Lupin tivesse resultado machucado.

-Hey, tio Rab.

Rabastan cessou seu conversa com Charlie (muito a seu desconcerto e vergonha, o ruivo tinha-o buscado para sacá-lo a dançar e conversar) e sorriu ao pequeno que chamou sua atenção. Agachou-se e tomou a Alan em seus braços.

-Como está…?

-Bem. - sorriu, mas depois fez um cozido. - Estranho-te, tio Rab. Porque não tens vindo a visitar-me?

-Oh… céu… é que… tenho tido coisas que fazer. - fez uma careta. O assunto de seu julgamento teve-o quase sem tempo de ter um momento de lazer. - Mas prometo-te que te visitarei seguido de agora em mais. Onde está vivendo?

-Vivemos com os pais de Lucas. - anunciou Malcolm, que se acercava a eles. - Como meu pai foi declarado comensal e está foragido, e não temos mais família, o Senhor Black tem lembrado ser nosso guarda até que eu seja maior de idade.

-Que bom… - sorriu. - E… não te molestaria que o visitasse mais adiante? - perguntou duvidoso.

-Por suposto que não. - assegurou Malcolm, devolvendo o sorriso. - De fato, ainda não lhe agradeci por todo o que fez por meu irmão, enquanto esteve sequestrado. - esticou uma mão, incitando ao maior a que lhe apertasse. - Obrigado, muito obrigado por cuidá-lo, Senhor Lestrange.

-De nada. - sorriu. - E pode chamar-me Rabastan se deseja-lo.

-De acordo. - assentiu e depois olhou a seu irmão. - Vamos, Alan? Camila Malfoy estava-te buscando para jogar.

-Sip! Vamos! - gritou, para depois dar-lhe um sonoro beijo na bochecha a Rabastan e incitá-lo a que o baixasse.

Malcolm tomou sua mão e juntos caminharam em busca da pequena Malfoy.

-Parece bom com os meninos. - comentou Charlie.

Rabastan se ruborizou, quase tinha-se esquecido da presença do outro.

-Sim… uh… encantam-me, sempre quis ter um próprio, mas… - seus ombros caíram em decepção.

-Ainda pode, quando termine a guerra, pode te buscar um casal com a qual os ter. Eu penso fazer o mesmo. - assegurou o ruivo, olhando a Rabastan de uma estranha maneira.

-Sim… suponho que sim.- murmurou estranhado. Era seu imaginação ou Charlie tinha-lhe insinuado algo?

-Desejas dançar?

-Em… claro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Bom… - suspirou Harry, olhando a seus amigos e casal, à manhã seguinte do casamento. - Terminaram-se minhas férias e agora devo cumprir com o dever que me encomendou Dumbledore… o caso é… ainda pensam me acompanhar?

-Já te dissemos, Harry! - Hermione foi a primeira em falar. Draco tinha aberto sua boca para dizer o mesmo, mas a castanha ganhou-lhe de mão, pelo que a fulminou com a mirada. Desde que completassem o enlace, Draco tinha-se posto bem mais possesivo do Gryffindor. - Te acompanharemos e te ajudaremos no que precise.

-Mas… será perigoso…

-Potter… - sibilou Draco, irritado. - Se vai passar-nos algo, nos passará dormindo confortavelmente em nossas camas, mas dormindo saberemos que você está lá fora e arriscando tua vida e nós vadiando. Se acompanhamos-te ao menos saberemos que nos arriscamos por algo útil para a causa.

Escutando a lógica novamente, Harry só teve que suspirar.

-Está bem. - murmurou, dantes de adotar uma atitude de líder. Essa era um pose que Draco adorava e que o esquentava excessivamente. - Quero que vão a suas casas e se despeça de suas famílias, se é possível… deixem algum tipo de testamento. Nos encontraremos manhã em Hogwarts para o meio dia, estou claro?

-Sim, Harry!

ão Malfoy.-

-Oh, Draco… se não fosse por seu sangue veela… te proibiria que vá. - murmurou Remus, vendo com apreensão como seu filho carregava seu baú com suas coisas mais importantes para a viagem.

-Sei-o, papai. - assegurou, dando-lhe um sorriso de lado a seu pai. - Mas não deve se preocupar tanto… lhe pode fazer mau a meu irmãozinho. - agregou, acercando ao homem-lobo para abraçá-lo e depois acariciar seu já inchado abdômen. - E recorda que tenho a meu favor que Harry tem mais sorte que qualquer que conheço… tal parece que ele fez um pacto com a morte, para conseguir esquiva-la a cada vez que está perto.

-Mas o da sorte é ele… - refutou Remus. Sabia que seu filho se iria dissesse o que dissesse, mas isso não evitava que se preocupasse por seu filho. Ainda por cima, estando grávido, seus hormônios e lobo interno estavam bem mais sobreprotetor que em outras ocasiões.

-Sei-o, papai. - disse, com voz cansada.

ão Black.-

-Desejaria poder ir também…

Sirius mandou-lhe uma mirada alarmada a seu filho, mas, por sorte, Harry falou para salvar a situação.

-Não pode, Lucas. - disse com paciência. - Já somos quatro pessoas, e muito conhecidas no Mundo Mágico, isso já de por si é muito para meu gosto, agregar um quinto atrairia a atenção que desejamos evitar.

-Mas… eu quero ajudar… - gemeu.

-Isto não é um jogo, Lucas. - disse seriamente. - Não estamos jogando a ser os heróis… o fazemos porque ninguém mais pode… e é vital para parar a esse louco.

-Sei que não é um jogo. - disse, irritado. - Eu também desejo fazer o possível para parar a esse louco… desejo vingança por me tirar a meu padrinho…

Escutando isso, Sirius se apressou a se sentar junto a seu filho, na cama de Harry.

-Oh, Lucas… - suspirou. - Não temos falado já disso…? - perguntou com macieza, atraindo a cara do rapaz, para que o olhasse. - Esses desejos de vingança não te levarão a nenhum lugar… ter tanto rancor só escurecerá teu coração e não será melhor que eles…

-Mas ele mandou a matar a meu padrinho! E trato de usar a um de meus melhores amigos para isso! E essa cadela era uma de suas melhores seguidoras…! Tudo em minha vida girou, para mau, ao redor das decisões desse bastardo! - gritou.

-Sei-o! - gritou Sirius. - Mas isso não justifica que saia a matar pessoas só porque estragaram tua vida! - suspirou ao ver a rebeldia nos olhos tão parecidos aos seus. - Olha, Lucas… que mais quisesse eu poder ser o encarregado de libertar a este mundo desse louco, de me enfrentar eu cara a cara com ele e o derrotar… mas não posso, o destino tem querido que seja Harry o eleito… e se eu o entendi, que dizem que sou infantil e terco, você também deve o entender.

-Seu pai tem razão, Lucas. - disse desta vez Harry. - Eu também quisesse que todo este peso estivesse em outra pessoa, mas não se pode, devo o fazer eu… pelo encarrego que teu próprio padrinho me fez. E, se meus amigos e Draco vêm comigo, é porque não teve força humana que pudesse dissuadi-los e ademais… sei que os precisarei e também não posso o fazer sozinho. Mas, como te disse, quatro estão bem…

-Bom! - Lucas conteve-se que não fazer um bico. - Convenceram-me!

Em suas casas, Hermione e Ron também se despediam de seus respectivos familiares.

. dia seguinte.:.

.-

Harry sentava-se nas escadas da choça de Hagrid, olhando por última vez (ainda que esperava que não fora assim) a grande paisagem que representava seu colégio. Sorriu ao recordar todas as coisas que viveram ali, tantas coisas perigosas, que estava seguro que sua padrinho se horrorizaria se chegava a lhe contar com mais detalhe todas suas aventuras. Às vezes perguntava-se que tivessem dito seus pais se se inteiravam do ocorrido, Remus lhe tinha assegurado que teriam reagido pior ou igual que Sirius. No entanto, era só uma suposição, porque nunca poderia o saber em verdade. Apertou seu punho ao pensar que isso se devia a que Voldemort os tinha matado, sua resolução para encontrar os horcruxes se duplicou nesse momento.

-Olá, Harry.

Harry levantou a mirada e sorriu ao ver chegar a sua melhor amiga, vestindo as roupas singelas que tinham lembrado levar, para poder misturar entre a gente comum.

-Hey, Hermi… é a primeira em chegar.

-Isso vejo. - sorriu, dantes de sentar-se junto a seu amigo. - Em que pensavas…? Tive que te chamar três vezes para que me fizesses caso…

-Um… pensava em muitas coisas, em realidade. Como por exemplo, todas as aventuras que vivemos no castelo.

-Se minha mãe escutasse-o, diria mais bem… "situações perigosas" que vivemos no castelo. - disse uma voz, pertencente a Ron Weasley, que chegava a passo lento.

-Sua mãe é muito sensata, Weasel. - disse Draco, que caminhava justo atrás do ruivo. - Só Gryffindors tontos como vocês pensariam que essas situações próximas à morte foram aventuras.

-Foram divertidas. - disse Ron, encolhendo-se de ombros.

-Mas que vêem meus olhos? - disse Harry levantando uma sobrancelha e parecendo divertido. - Ron e Draco chegaram juntos…? E isso que escuto é uma conversa que se possa chamar… civilizada… entre eles?

Ron e Draco se ruborizaram e fulminaram com a mirada ao moreno.

-Bem, se é que vou compartilhar em meus dias com a doninha, tenho que aprender a ser civil com ele. - disse Draco.

-O mesmo digo, furão. - grunhiu Rum.

Hermione e Harry sorrindo e puseram os olhos em branco.

-Um… Olá?

Os quatro giraram assustados, só para se encontrar com um Blaise Zabini algo contrariado.

-Zabini! Mas que…?

-Relaxe, Potter, que só vim a falar com Ron. Os Slytherins não jogamos a ser heróis, para isso estão vocês e sei que Draco vai só por que seu sangue veela o empurra a isso.

-Não poderia estar mais acertado, Blaise. - murmurou o loiro.

-Então, Ron… podemos falar? - perguntou, cabeceando para um lugar afastado dos outros três.

O ruivo se ruborizou um pouco e grunhiu seu assentimento.

-Que desejas…?- perguntou com brusquidão.

-Desejo dizer-te que te cuides. - murmurou, tomando uma das mãos de seu noivo. - Faz favor, Ron… vou estar esperando-te… e rogo-te que não faças nada que rompa meu coração, faz favor?

-Não posso te assegurar nada.

-Oh, faz favor… não é um Gryffindor? Ao menos mente-me ao dizer-me que tudo estará bem! - sussurrou com urgência, abraçando ao mais alto. - Amo-te… e desejo que voltes para que tenhamos um futuro juntos… faz favor… me assegura que estará bem.

-Oh, Blaise. - suspirou o ruivo, correspondendo ao abraço. - Juro então. Juro-te que regressarei com vida e bem, para que possamos nos casar, ter uma casa e muitos filhos…

-E quem gestaria aos meninos? - perguntou zombador, um pouco mais relaxado.

-Você, por suposto. Como diz, sou demasiado temerário e algo torpe, como para poder levar um menino por nove meses dentro de mim…

-Então ficamos nisso…

-Ejem. - Ambos voltearam para ver a um Granger muito incômoda. - Lamento interrompê-los, rapazes… mas é que nosso Translador se ativará dentro de dois minutos e bem… - bufou frustrada.

-Entendo, Granger. É hora de ir-me. - olhou seu noivo aos olhos. - Mantém sua promessa. - murmurou, dantes de dar-lhe um curto bico nos lábios.

Depois da curta despedida, Ron e Hermione voltaram a onde os esperavam os outros dois. Weasley ignorou a mirada zombadora do furão e tocou com dedo o jornal que sustentava Harry. O conhecido puxão no umbigo sentiu-se na cada um deles e, em matéria de segundos, ambos terminaram esparramados na terra, que tinha uma grama muito alta.

-Um… sei que é tonto de mim perguntar agora… - murmurou Draco. - Mas… Onde estamos exatamente?

-No Vale de Godric… minha casa é o primeiro lugar que pesquisaremos. - disse Harry.

E foi bem como a viagem em busca dos Horcruxes começou…

**Continuará…**


	14. Um milagre dentro da guerra

Draco gemeu e voltou à vegetação em onde tinha estado anteriormente, para esvaziar seu estômago. Uma careta de asco formou-se em seu formoso e pálido rosto ao ver que seu vômito era só água. Já nada ficava dentro de si, após vomitar mais de três vezes essa manhã.

-Hey… todo bem ali, Malfoy? - perguntou uma voz a suas costas.

-Mete em teus assuntos, Weasel!

A cara do ruivo se tingiu de vermelho enfadado.

-Não me insulte, furão! Só perguntava por sua saúde! - grunhiu Ron.

-Ninguém te pediu que te preocupasse por mim!- espetou, levantando seu nariz no ar.

-Preocupar-me?! - perguntou com desdém. - Como se importasse que lhe suceda a um furão como você!

-É um…!

-BASTA! - a chegada e o grito de Harry Potter calou a réplica de Draco. No entanto, isso não impediu que ambos rapazes se mandassem as piores de suas miradas. Harry suspirou, tomou ao loiro de um braço e afastou-o do ruivo. - Que é o que passou agora?

-Nada importante. - grunhiu, antes de sacar um frasco de seu bolso, que tinha suco de abobora, para que se lhe passasse o mau sabor de boca.

-Nada importante? - perguntou com falsa surpresa, um tinte de irritação em seus olhos verdes. - Que foi desta vez? Disse-te que teu cabelo estava mau? Talvez tentou te dizer que te abrigasse mais ou que comas menos?

-Que esta tratando de insinuar com isso? - perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

-Que ultimamente estás insuportável! - exclamou, agitando seus braços. - Ninguém pode te dizer nada, você responde de maus modos. Está tendo um caráter pior que em nossos primeiros anos em Hogwarts. Quase recorda o menino mimado e arrogante que conheci em Madame Malkin.

-Estás-me insultando, Potter! - rugiu.

-Pois não sei o que te passa, Malfoy! - gritou. - Está rompendo com a harmonia deste grupo, Draco! Todas as lutas que temos iniciam por ti! E não preciso isso, Draco! - suspirou para acalmar-se, massageando sua testa. - Esta é uma missão de muita importância, e você sabe… não posso permitir que tenha alguém que gere discórdia.

-Desculpa…?! - perguntou, abrindo seus olhos como pratos. - Que quer dizer com isso?

-Isto não é um jogo, Draco. - disse, olhando-o seriamente. - E se é que vais gerar uma luta a cada minuto, será melhor que…

-Não me irei! - gritou. - De modo que melhor saca-te isso da cabeça! Não te vai livrar de mim, Potter! É meu!

-Por Merlin! - não pôde mais, o agarrou dos braços e o sacudiu. - É que não entende? Algo te passa! Teu humor é horrível e faz em uma semana que não deixa de vomitar! Deve ver a um medimago!

-Não! Não me vou tem afastar de ti!

-Uh… todo bem por aqui? - a voz suave e nervosa pertencia a Hermione, que chegou alertada pelos gritos do casal. Harry e Draco deixaram de fulminar-se com a mirada, para fulmina-la a ela.

-Está tudo bem, Mione. - sibilou Harry, com a voz mal controlada. - Vá com Ron, em seguida os atingiremos.

-Ok… os verei. - disse incerta.

Uma vez que escutaram que a castanha se afastava, ambos rapazes voltaram a se olhar, desta vez com mais tranquilidade.

-Olha, Draco… - suspirou. - Algo te está passando, indubitavelmente. Sei que você já não é o menino que conhecemos no passado, tens crescido e é meu companheiro, mas o transtorno em teu caráter se deve a algo, algo que não sabemos.

-Mas eu não desejo me afastar de ti… - sua voz era um sussurro.

-Eu também não quero. - abraçou-o. - Mas entende, isto é uma missão de absoluta importância, não posso, simplesmente, deixar tudo e te acompanhar a St. Mungo como se nada sucedesse, porque um minuto que perca, pode significar que percamos a guerra. - separou-se do loiro e olhou-o aos olhos, forçando um sorriso. - Minha vida nunca foi normal, mas, para que ela seja, tenho que fazer isto… tenho que buscar os Horcruxes… e, se tenho que te desmaiar para que vá ao hospital eu farei, Draco.

-Você não se…

-Sim, me atreveria. Minha prioridade agora é matar a esse louco, Draco. Só com ele fora poderei pensar em formar uma família, te dar um lar e poder dormir sabendo que ninguém deseja me matar a mim ou a meus seres queridos. Devo destruí-lo… e isso é o mais importante para mim, agora.

Tinha tanta paixão em sua voz, que os ombros de Draco cederam. Apertou sua mandíbula e odiou-se por começar a sentir como seus olhos se umedeciam.

-Ainda assim, não pode me obrigar a me ir.

-Sim, eu posso. - levantou o rosto do garoto, para que o olhasse. - Escuta, que faça isto não significa que te queira menos… porque te quero é porque seria capaz de te enfeitiçar para que te revise por um especialista. - acariciou sua bochecha. - Vamos, Draco, não é uma decisão muito difícil de tomar. Já tem passado a primavera e seu papai estará dando a luz daqui a pouco. Sei que quer estar ali quando isso ocorra, eu também quisesse, mas não posso. - suspirou. - Me sentiria mais tranquilo sabendo na segurança de sua casa e saber que é o que te passa.

-Você estaria tranquilo, mas eu não. - disse teimoso.

-Oh, Merlin… - suspirou, olhando ao céu em busca de explicações. Elas não baixaram de ali, obviamente. - Então, que? Prefere um Desmaius ou um Império?

-Idiota!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sons de roupas e gemidos podiam-se ouvir na habitação principal da mansão Malfoy. Estando já em seu oitavo mês de gravidez, tinha um acordo tácito em que Remus deveria deixar de ser possuído por seu veela, mas isso não impedia que realizassem outros atos com os quais se comprazer.

Lucius era quem estava desvestindo a seu esposo e empurrava-o da pouco até chegar à cama. Uma vez ali e sem roupas, obrigou a Remus a que se sentasse, apoiasse as costas nas cobertas e abrisse suas pernas o mais que pudesse. Nessa posição, deixou bem descoberta a ereção de seu lobo, que estava erguida e orgulhosa, esperando seu toque. Fazendo caretas, o loiro ajoelhou-se junto à cama, ficando justo em frente do pênis de seu lobo… e o engoliu de uma só vez. Remus gritou e arqueou suas costas, todo o que o peso de seu bebê lhe permitiu, que não foi muito.

-Oh… Luc… - gemeu Remus, apertando as cobertas verdes de seda com forças.

O homem grávido moveu seus quadris, marcando-lhe o ritmo que precisava a seu esposo, para que lhe desse o prazer que precisava. Lucius comprazeu a seu esposo, passando a língua por toda a extensão do pênis e massageando com uma mão os testículos. Sua mão livre tinha subido até a pança do licantropo onde fazia pressão, para que os quadris não se levantassem demasiado e o fizessem estrangular, era também uma forma estranha de acariciar a seu filho.

-Mais rápido, Lucius… não resistirei bem mais… - gemeu Remus.

Obediente, o loiro começou a chupar com avidez entre a cada baixada que fazia sobre o pênis, fazendo que Remus se retorcesse na cama, aumentasse o ritmo de sua respiração e se viesse na boca de seu esposo com um grito gutural.

-Mmmhhh… delicioso. - ronrono o veela. Um sorriso malicioso digno de um Malfoy estava estampada em sua cara, enquanto subia para poder capturar os lábios de seu esposo e assim poder compartilhar a semente que ainda se alojada nessa cavidade.

Remus rodeou o pescoço de seu esposo com seus braços e devorou sua boca, provando sua essência, misturada com o característico sabor de seu veela. Um gosto a menta, misturado com o sabor distintivo do tradicional copo de whisky de fogo que seu esposo se tomava, antes de dormir. Compartilhando o beijo com seu lobo, Lucius baixou suas mãos e começou a desprender-se as calças que já estavam lastimando sua ereção. Relutante, teve que separar de seu amante e terminou de desvestir-se, sorrindo de lado ao ver a mirada carregada de luxuria de seu querido saco de hormônios.

-Maldito, gravidez… preciso que me apanhes… - grunhiu o homem-lobo.

-Ah… tão ansioso. - ronrono o loiro, deitando sobre o corpo de seu esposo, cuidadoso de não aplastar o lugar onde crescia seu filho. - Encanta-me sua língua suja quando está quente…

Remus sorriu, enquanto um ligeiro rubor apoderava-se de suas bochechas. Em situações normais, ele se horrorizaria de sua língua, mas estando no dormitório e com a temperatura de seu corpo tão alta, nada se importava. Como dizia Lucius, quando ele se acendia, era um amante falador e ansioso.

-E então que…? - murmurou. - Que tenho que fazer para te comprazer, uh? - falou sensual, mexendo seus quadris sobre a ereção que chocava contra uma de suas pernas.

Lucius gemeu e fechou os olhos. Estando neste estado, com seus sentidos veelas aumentados, já que seu veela interno se amoldava aos desejos de seu casal, esse simples toque o poderia levar à loucura.

-Não sei… - sussurro, se agachando para tomar o lóbulo da orelha direita de Remus entre seus lábios. - Acho que me terei que conformar com que use suas delicadas mãos para me comprazer…

Lupin tremeu e não precisou que lhe dissessem mais, experiente, baixou ambas mãos para buscar a ereção de seu amante e começou a masturba-lo a ritmo lento ao princípio, para depois aumentar ao ritmo que os gemidos e pedidos pervertidos que Lucius murmurava a sua orelha. Estando ambos tão excitados, o loiro não demorou em vir na mão experiente de seu lobo.

**. dia seguinte.:.**

-Senhor Remus, Senhor! - a voz esganiçada de sua elfina sacou a Remus de seu trabalho.

O homem encontrava-se acomodando as novas roupas que tinha comprado para seu novo bebê em sua habitação. Sendo que lhe faltava tão pouco, Remus não queria deixar nada sem fazer. A habitação já estava completamente decorada, mobiliado e cheia de brinquedos. Como sabiam que seria um varão, tinham decidido a pintar e decora-la com tons verde água, para diferenciar o quarto do de Draco, que foi celeste.

-Sim, Delhi? Que sucede?

-A enfermeira, Madame Pomfrey esta aqui, Senhor Remus, Senhor.

-Pomfrey? - pergunto, franzindo o cenho. - Não recordo a ter chamado… - murmurou para si, enquanto saía da habitação. É que tinha uma cita com ela e se tinha esquecido? Quando chegou ao salão de visitas da Mansão, viu que ali estava a enfermeira. - Poppy? Por que está aqui?

-Olá a ti também, Remus. - sorriu a enfermeira.

-Oh, sento-o! Onde estão meus modos? - exclamou, envergonhado por sua atitude. - Bom dia, Madame. Sente-se faz favor, deseja algo de chá?

-Oh, não querido, estou muito bem assim. - piscou um olho. - Agora sim pode me perguntar que faço aqui.

-Bem… - sorriu, ainda ruborizado por sua primeira atitude. - Que te traz por minha casa?

-Tenho vindo a ver a Draco, por pedido de Harry.

-Meu filho Draco…? - perguntou surpreendido. - Mas ele não…

-Olha, papai! - a voz excitada de Camila interrompeu suas palavras. As portas do salão de visitas abriram-se, deixando passo a sua animada filha tomada da mão de um amuado Draco Malfoy. - Draco veio a ver-nos!

-Draco! - exclamou Remus, sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso cedo apagou-se e uma expressão de preocupação tomou seu rosto. - Oh, filho! Que faz aqui? Tem sucedido algo? Está ferido? Onde está Harry? E os demais?

-Estou bem! - gritou cortando as perguntas de seu pai. - Potter… deixou-me na entrada e foi-se. - grunhiu.

-Deixou-te? - exclamou atordoado. - Que fez, Draco? - perguntou duramente.

-Não fiz nada! - gritou defensivo, enojado porque culpassem-no sem saber. - Esse idiota de Weasley convenceu a meu Harry de que passava algo e meu companheiro me obrigou a que viesse a casa e me fizesse ver pela enfermeira!

-Não acho que o Senhor Weasley tenha feito algo como isso em propósito, Senhor Malfoy. - disse Pomfrey, com tranquilidade. - A carta de seu companheiro era curto, mas concisa, nela dizia que tem estado tendo mal-estares estomacais e mudanças de humor… - compartilhou uma mirada com Remus, quem abriu os olhos como pratos. - Permite-me revisá-lo?

-Está bem! - grunhiu. - Tudo com tal de deixar a esses idiotas tranquilos e poder voltar com eles…

-Oh… veremos… isso o veremos. - murmurou a medimaga misteriosamente, fazendo que Draco franzisse o cenho.

Saindo de seu deslumbramento, Remus seguiu-os, levando a Camila de uma mão. Uma vez na habitação de seu filho, o licantropo apressou-se a sentar-se junto ao meio veela. Seu olfato aumentado e delicado deu-lhe sinais inequívocas de que o que lhe tinha insinuado a mirada da enfermeira era verdade. Não podia achar que o mesmo Draco não o tenha notado.

-Bem, Draco, quero que te tire a camisa e se recoste. - murmurou Pomfrey. Draco obedeceu, ainda franzindo o cenho, por se ver separado de seu companheiro. A seu lado, Remus abraçou a Camila, já pensando em todas as complicações e alegrias que poderia trazer o diagnóstico da enfermeira.

Uns segundos após que Draco se deitasse, Madame Pomfrey começou a murmurar uns encantos, sustentando a varinha sobre o torso nu do veela. Remus conteve a respiração ao ver como o feitiço se tornava verde na zona do estômago de seu filho. Ele conhecia esse resultado, porque o tinha visto duas vezes em sua pessoa e uma vez na de seu esposo.

-Oh, Merlin… - murmurou baixinho.

-Sim, de fato. - respondeu a mulher, antes de retirar a varinha.

-Que passa? Que tenho? - perguntou algo apreensivo por ver as caras dos adultos.

-Tens o que teu pai e eu suspeitamos desde que escutamos as notícias de teus sintomas, meu rapaz. - suspirou. - Não sei se isto é bom ou mau nesta época. Mas Merlin sabe que a guerra nunca tem detido a ninguém para se amar. - sorriu. - Seus pais são um exemplo disso…

-Não entendo. - grunhiu. - Poderia falar mais claro e dizer-me já que tenho?

-Estás grávido, Draco. - Remus foi quem deixou cair a bomba.

**. ês meses depois.:.**

Draco suspirou e cortou outra flor do jardim da pequena casa onde estavam vivendo. Com tudo isso da guerra e que Voldemort já tinha começado a matar magos meio sangue, muggles e magos filhos de muggles por igual, seu papai Remus, seus irmãos e ele tiveram que se mudar a uma discreta casa no Japão (N/A: Sou otaku XD), que pertencia a um parente longínquo de Colin Creevey. Eles eram brancos principais de Voldemort, por isso buscaram o lugar menos pensado, ainda que mesmo assim estavam baixo o encanto Fidelio, com o mesmo Colin como seu guardião secreto.

E o loiro estava triste, porque agora seu estômago já se notava, mas era até o dia de hoje que não tinha notícias de seu casal. Contra as suplicas de seu pai, ele não pôde evitar lhe escrever para lhe dar a boa nova, já que era evidente que Harry não viria ao ver por si mesmo, mesmo assim, não sabia nada de seu noivo. Incensário dizer, o veela não estava passando uma gravidez muito feliz.

-Hey… - Draco saltou e girou bruscamente para olhar a sua direita.

Ali, luzindo cansado, barbudo e desordenado estava o causante de sua tristeza.

-Harry! - gritou Draco, antes de levantar-se e caminhar a passo apressado a estreitar a seu companheiro em um abraço feroz. Um abraço que se lhe foi devolvido com o mesmo sentimento. - Por Salazar! Estranhei-te tanto! Quase pensei que já não me queria…!

-Tonto… - murmurou o moreno. - Por que pensaria algo assim…?

-É que não recebeste minhas corujas? - inquiriu, olhando aos olhos. - Estou grávido de seu menino, Harry!

Ante isso, Harry suspirou e se deixou cair no pasto, sendo seguido por Draco.

-Eu sei, Draco.

-Sabe-lo?! - gritou, começando a enojar-se. - E então porque raios não vieste antes?! Pensei o pior!

-Tranquiliza-te! - murmurou, tomando ao loiro pelos braços. - Olha, Draco… as coisas não estão resultando fáceis, em todo este tempo só temos encontrado e destruído uma só Horcrux e ainda nos faltam a metade deles. - suspirou e olhou ao veela. - Recordas o que te disse antes de que nos separássemos?

-Que tua prioridade é destruir a Voldemort? - perguntou com um fio de voz, lágrimas ameaçavam com deixar suas cinzas olhos. - É que talvez isso é mais importante que seu fi…?

-Não. - interrompeu. - Tentei-o, crê-me… tentei concentrar em minha tarefa, na tarefa que essa maldita profecia me impôs, mas…. - suspirou. - Não posso… simplesmente não vai com minha natureza. Desde que separamo-nos que não tenho deixado de pensar em ti e, desde que recebi a essa coruja marrom, também não tenho podido deixar de pensar nele… - sorriu, acariciando a ligeira protuberância no estômago de Draco. - Como está, bebê? Eu sou teu papai.

E como se tratava de um milagre mágico, justo onde Harry tinha sua mão, o moreno pôde sentir umas cócegas de magia pura, vindo do feto crescendo dentro do loiro. Ambos adolescentes arquejaram e depois compartilharam um sorriso.

-Ele te reconhece. - murmurou Draco, apoiando sua mão sobre a do moreno.

-Parece que sim… ele não esta enojado comigo por ter abandonado.

Draco suspirou.

-Não estou enojado contigo, Harry. - murmurou. - Só que… estou assustado, como toda primeira "mãe" e não ter a meu lado e, pior ainda, sabendo que tens a um louco atrás de sua cabeça, não me facilitam as coisas.

-Sei-o, Draco. - abraçou-o. - Mas se faço isso, se estou separado de vocês, é porque estou tratando de nos criar um futuro melhor.

O loiro suspirou e se relaxou contra o abraço do moreno. Estiveram uns segundos em silêncio, até que Malfoy deixou sair um bufo.

-Oh… Potter… estamos sendo tão vulgar.

Harry riu como faz muito não o fazia e se separou de Draco.

-Bom, se este cansado da vulgaridade, acho que não te darei o presente que te trouxe. - disse Harry, dramaticamente.

-Presente? Para mim? - perguntou ansioso.

-Yup… olha… - tomando uma respiração longa, Harry buscou entre os bolsos de sua túnica azul escura e sacou uma pequena caixinha de veludo verde. Com dedos trémulos, abriu a caixa, revelando um formoso anel de ouro tinha-te dois diamantes e uma esmeralda incrustadas no que parecia a cabeça de um leão.

Draco arqueou e olhou com incredulidade a seu casal.

-É um…?

-Se… - mordeu seu lábio inferior. - É um anel de compromisso, Hermione e Ron ajudaram-me a escolhê-lo. – balbuciou.

-O Weasel e a Sabe tudo? - perguntou, arrugando o nariz em desdém.

-Sim… meus melhores amigos ajudaram-me, - estressado com agudeza. - porque não tinha a menor ideia de como encontrar o anel perfeito para te pedir que seja meu esposo.

Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Talvez deseja que me case contigo, Testa-rajada?

-Lastimosamente sim, furão. - disse Harry com tom cansado, seguindo-lhe o jogo a Draco. - Tenho-te desflorado ainda por cima, agora está grávido, como todo um Gryffindor honorável que sou, não posso deixar que meu filho seja um bastardo.

-Idiota. - grunhiu Draco ruborizado, dando-lhe um empurrão.

-Então…? - pediu ansioso. Draco só voltou a levantar uma sobrancelha e se cruzou de braços. Entendendo a mensagem, Harry tossiu e ajoelhou-se em uma perna. - Draco Lucius John Malfoy-Lupin, deseja ser meu esposo?

-Sim, Harry James Potter, desejo ser seu esposo.

Fazendo caretas, Harry sacou o anel da caixa e deslizou-o da pouco no dedo de Draco. Em seguida, o loiro sentiu a magia do anel, que o convertia no noivo oficial do Rapaz-que-viveu. Meus antepassados se estarão revolcando em sua tumba… Que se fodam…

-Não me disseste se gostava do anel.

-Hmph. - bufou e pôs os olhos em branco. - Claro que gosto, de idiota. - beijou os lábios do moreno e sorriu ao olhar o anel em seu dedo. - Quando nos casaremos?

-Temo-me que não será cedo. - suspirou e Draco franziu o cenho. - Estamos em guerra e não pude te pedir que seja meu esposo como te merece, nem ter um noivado decente ou ainda uma festa de compromisso. Mas você merece um casamento com todos os luxos e isso sim que Voldemort nos não vai tirar. É por isso que te peço que esperemos até que cumpra com a profecia, Draco. Quando a ameaça do Senhor Escuro desapareça… te farei meu esposo e teremos uma festa da que todo mundo Mágico falará.

-Mmmhhh… gosto desse pensamento, Potter. - sorriu malicioso.

-Oh, Harry! Que surpresa! - exclamou Remus, saindo da casinha, com o pequeno Derrick Malfoy, de dois meses, em seus braços. Camila estava parada justo por trás dele.

-Olá, Remus… que bom voltar a te ver.

-Sim, a verdade. - sorriu e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver ao garoto ajoelhado em frente a seu filho. Seus olhos abriram-se como pratos ao distinguir o brilho dourado no dedo de seu filho. - Há algo que deva saber…?

Harry sorriu tímido e arranhou sua cabeça, fazendo que seus cabelos jatos se espetasse ainda mais.

-Acabo de pedir a seu filho que seja meu esposo.

-E o aceitou?

-Por suposto. - disse Draco, com voz cansada.

-Então isto há que o celebrar! - sorriu. - E tenho justo o necessário. Chá e um enorme bolo de chocolate…

-Chocolate! - gritaram Camila e Draco, seus olhos cinzas brilhando com gula.

Harry sorriu ao recordar que todos os filhos de Remus eram loucos do chocolate. Era bom poder estar tão relaxado, com o homem que amava e em um ambiente tão cálido e familiar. Muito bom para afastar todos os pensamentos e cenas horrorosas que nestes meses de árdua busca tinham trazido a sua exausta mente.

Só espera um pouco mais, Draco. Cedo conseguirei o futuro que você, nosso filho e todos nos merecemos…

**Continuará…**


	15. O final de uma guerra

Não passou muito até que Draco voltou a saber de seu amante. Mas as notícias não eram boas, já que só recebeu uma nota rabiscada apressadamente de Hermione Granger, lhe dizendo que não podia lhes dizer onde estavam, mas que Harry e Ron estavam no hospital.

_"… e dantes de que comeces a hiperventilar, devo te dizer que eles estão bem, Draco. Alguns aranhões, mas nada grave._

_Talvez queira saber por que eles estão ali. Bem… isso é porque… destruímos a sexta horcrux! Podes crê-lo?_ \- A letra tremia nesse então e tinha uma mancha justo ao lado da pergunta. Ao vê-la, seu papai tinha dito que provavelmente Hermione teria estado chorando quando a escreveu. -  _Só nos falta um…_

_Harry diz que promete estar contigo para quando nasça o menino e que não quer que eleja o nome, que já o farão juntos._

_Recorda, a esperança é a última que se perde…_

_Hermione J. Granger."_

Mas isso tinha passado faz dois meses e agora ele estava entrando a seu sétimo mês. Sim, seu bebê crescia muito bem e na casa onde se escondiam não tinham tido problemas. Parecia que desta vez o encanto Fidelio sim estava sendo utilizado com bem.

No entanto, estar afastados de todos, encerrados em um casulo que os protegia do exterior, os angustiava. Diariamente, Draco via a seu papai olhar pela janela enquanto alimentava a seu irmãozinho, enquanto oscilava-o para dormir ou enquanto fingia limpar com o método muggle. O loiro só podia imaginar o duro que era para o lobo dentro de seu progenitor o estar separado de seu companheiro e nem que dizer de Lucius, seu veela deveria de estar louco por estar com seu casal. No entanto, tal e como lhe tinham explicado, ambas bestas eram adultas e podiam sobrepor a segurança de suas cachorros à necessidade de se ver e se tocar.

-Draco! - gritou Camila, saindo ao pátio, coberta de pés a cabeça. Estavam em finais do inverno, mas essa mesma manhã tinha nevado e fazia frio, mas Draco fazia questão de estar o tempo todo possível lá fora, já que a casa asfixiava-o.

-Que quer? - perguntou.

-Papai diz que podemos ir meia hora ao povo e voltar! - exclamou, fazendo um bico. - Vamos… sim?

Draco deixou sair um suspiro e levantou-se do balanço que tinha em uns das árvores de sakura que tinha no pátio. Pondo uma mão embaixo de sua abdômen incorporou-se e deixou sair um grito. Camila abriu os olhos como pratos e se acercou correndo a seu irmão.

-Que sucedeu?!

-O filho de Potter deu-me uma patada tremenda. - grunhiu, olhando a seu estômago com enfado.

-Awww… - balbuciou a menina. - Posso senti-lo?

Draco franziu o cenho, mas terminou assentindo. Após que a menina satisfizesse o poder tocar a seu sobrinho, Draco e Camila saíram da casa, não antes de que Remus lhes desse muitas advertências de que se comportassem bem, olhassem suas costas e não se demorassem mais do tempo indicado.

O povo era pequeno e bastante remoto, localizado na Prefeitura de Kanagawa, próximo à cidade de Yokohama, tinham umas duas mil pessoas como máximo, mas o lugar tinha tudo o que desejasse. Sendo que eles viviam ali desde faz muito, conheciam a bastante pessoas. Draco não era muito social e não desejava sair muito, sobretudo porque tinham que se cobrir com um Glamour seu estômago inchado, para que os muggles não suspeitassem nada. O feitiço requeria bastante de sua magia e, tendo que compartilhar a grande parte dela com seu filho, se cansava muito, pelo que saía muito pouco da casa.

-Olha, Draco! - assinalou um dos tantos negócios do lugar. - Compra-me um gelado?

-Com este fritou? - perguntou com incredulidade.

-Awww… falta muito para comer e se me antoja um…

-Está bem, vamos.

Nesse momento, Draco pensou, com horror, que se seu filho fazia as mesmas caras irresistíveis de sua irmã, ele não ia ter de outra que o consentir em tudo. Espero que Harry seja mais duro que eu com nosso filho, suspirou mentalmente.

-Mas olhem… não é este Draco Malfoy? Ou devo dizer o futuro Draco Potter?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry suspirou e olhou uma vez mais a tumba branca que estava frente de si. Uma lágrima escapou de seu olho direito, ao recordar todas as coisas que viveu com o grande mago que descansava ali. O majestoso pássaro que descansava em seu ombro esfregou sua cabeça pela bochecha do moreno, lhe fazendo uma caricia de apoio. Harry sorriu e acariciou a Fawkes.

-Agradeço-te por reconhecer-me e por ajudar-me nisso Fawkes. Sempre tem estado ali para mim… ao igual que seu amo. - olhou a tumba. - Eu sei que ele te mandou, mas se não tivesse querido, não tivesse podido derrotar ao brasílico em meu segundo ano ou esse Avada Kedavra me tivesse matado aquela vez no Ministério.

Fawkes bateu e deixou sair um canto formoso, que aliviou o coração do Eleito.

-Harry…?

O garoto girou-se e suspirou ao ver a Hermione.

-Já vou, Mione… só estava conversando com ele… para ver se me dá um último conselho.

Ela sorriu de lado e se acercou a seu amigo.

-Acho que o último apoio e conselho tem aqui em teu ombro. - acariciou a Fawkes. - Parte dele ainda vive nessa fénix… e é por isso que veio a nos ajudar.

-Você pensa…?

-Estou se…

-Vamo-nos já? - grunhiu uma voz. Era Ron, que vinha com o cenho franzido, até se acercar a eles. - Os thestrals estão-se impacientando.

-Sim, já vamos… - suspirou Harry.

Potter jogou uma última mirada à tumba e seus amigos copiaram o gesto. Ao mesmo tempo, os três sorriram de lado, mas depois toda emoção se apagou de suas caras e deram meia volta para ir até onde a gente que os esperava.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Pansy! Que fazes aqui? - gritou Draco. (N/A: Je… assustaram-se tods, ne? XD)

A bruxa retorceu-se nervosa.

-Ssshhh… não grite. Podemos ir a algum lugar privado?

O loiro franziu o cenho, mas terminou assentindo.

-Sim, podemos ir a minha casa. Porque se está aqui, suponho que sabe quem é nosso encarregado secreto.

Ela só sorriu de sua particular maneira Slytherin. Chegando à casa, os olhos de Remus abriram-se ao ver à garota, mas saudou-a cordialmente. Draco grunhiu quando Pansy abraçou a seu papai mais do devido.

-Senhor Remus, você está a cada vez mais formoso… - suspirou sonhadora. - Como quisesse que nos anos passassem tão bem em mim como o fazem em você.

-Pansy. - grunhiu Draco. - Como sabe que estávamos aqui?

-Uh… bem. - cobriu sua boca e riu como menina. - Devo dizer-te que tive que usar muitas de minhas trapaças para convencer a Blaise de que lhe sacasse a seu ruivo e depois toda minha sedução para extrair ao pequeno Creevey.

-Deitaste-te com Colin? - perguntou com repugnância.

-Bem… Que mais poderia fazer? - perguntou, olhando suas unhas.

-Ewww… é tão zorra.

-Draco! - arquejou seu pai, horrorizado. - Essa não é maneira de tratar a uma dama! - Qual dama? viu-se tentado a dizer o loiro. - Desculpa-te agora!

O meio veela grunhiu e murmurou uma desculpa à rapariga.

-Nenhuma ofensa tomada, querido. - sorriu doce. - E deixa-me aclarar-te que não foi uma experiência para nada desagradável, de fato, estou pensando em conservar ao pequeno leão.

Draco olhou com incredulidade à morena. Sua melhor amiga com o molesto fã de seu noivo? É que todo mundo se voltou louco?

-Ejem. - tossiu Remus, incômodo porque alguém que ainda considerava uma menina falasse tão abertamente de sexo e justo após que a tenha defendido. - Por que te tomaste tantas moléstias para poder vir, Pansy?

O alarme cresceu nos corações dos Malfoy ao ver como a seriedade se formava no rosto geralmente alegre da bruxa.

-Ninguém queria lhe dizer, para "os proteger", mas eu considerei que era necessário que vocês o soubessem… por isso me tomei tantas moléstias e…

-Ao grão. - grunhiu Draco.

-Bem… - suspirou. - Faz em uma semana, Harry, Hermione e Ron, com a ajuda de Fawkes, destruíram a Nagini, a última Horcrux… - olhou-os com apreensão. - E hoje marcham à guarida do Lord para levar a cabo a batalha final.

-Merlin!

Incensário dizer, aquela noite, nenhum dos Malfoy pôde dormir bem. Só Derrick e Camila, mas demoraram no fazer, notando a apreensão dos adultos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Passou em um mês inteiro até que Draco sentia que estava a ponto de dar a luz por tanta preocupação. Pansy foi-se em uma semana após a visita, prometendo que voltaria com notícias, mas era até o dia de hoje, quando cumpria 35 semanas de gravidez, que não sabia nada de ninguém. Mais de uma vez tinha tido contrações, mas sua força de vontade, e a ajuda de algumas poções, conseguiram que seguisse adiante com sua gravidez até o prazo correto.

Seu pai por outro lado, parecia ter envelhecido dois anos em todo esse mês. As três transformações que teve, graças à lua cheia, foram muito violentas e o lobo lhe passava uivando à lua, seguro chamando a seu colega. Os instintos de Draco diziam-lhe que o lobo estava triste e nervoso e que estranhava excessivamente a seu colega.

-Deseja algo de chá, filho?

O loiro olhou com relutância a seu pai, enquanto a mão que acariciava seu ventre caía a um lado seu. Levantou os olhos e tratou de sorrir.

-Não papai… tenho uma acidez terrível. Talvez algo doce e frio?

-Seguro. - murmurou Remus, também tratando de sorrir.

O jovem Slytherin suspirou, enquanto via a seu papai ir à cozinha. Se seguimos assim, sem notícias… não vamos durar muito sensatos.

-Papi! Papi! Papi!

Draco fez uma careta de dor ao escutar os gritos de sua irmã. Camila baixou correndo as escadas das habitações do segundo andar e, em vez de ir à cozinha, como ele esperava, abriu a porta dianteira e saiu à vereda. O grávido levantou suas sobrancelhas e sentiu sua respiração deter-se quando nada mais e nada menos que Lucius Malfoy entrou à casa, carregando à menina.

-Pai…?

-Draco…

Um arquejo e um copo que se estrelava contra o chão chamou a atenção dos dois loiros e Lucius sorriu de lado ao ver a seu esposo o olhar com incredulidade. Os olhos de Remus encheram-se de lágrimas e correu a encerrar a seu esposo em um abraço feroz. O loiro conseguiu baixar a Camila e rodeou a cintura pequena com seus braços, antes de começar a devorar os lábios trémulos de seu companheiro.

Draco deixou-os uns quantos minutos para que pudessem reencontrar-se, mas as ânsias de saber de seu próprio companheiro, o fez os interromper. Mas teve que esperar a que seu pai se sentasse e a que Remus lhe servisse algo de chá para que lhe respondessem suas perguntas.

-Potter está bem, Draco. - sibilou Lucius, sustentando ao pequeno Derrick em seus braços.

O loiro mal teve a oportunidade de sustentar a seu filho um par de vezes, antes de que eles tivessem que se esconder. Pela maldita guerra, tinha-se perdido grande parte do crescimento de seu menino. E tendo ele ainda a Marca Escura em seu braço, não pôde nunca vir aos visitar, por temor a que Voldemort pudesse usar esse laço como um método de rastreio.

-E por que não está aqui? - perguntou baixinho, depois que a revelação inundasse seu corpo. Algumas lágrimas já caíam de seus olhos cinzas.

-Porque o Ministério e a imprensa não o deixaram em paz desde que derrotou ao monstro. Todos os dias o buscam para que assista a eventos ou para que conte, uma vez mais o que sucedeu. Ele não quer vir aqui trazendo a toda essa panda de molestos intrometidos…

-Mas ele prometeu que estaria comigo para quando nasça nosso bebê!

Lucius olhou com algo de fastio a pança claque de seu filho. Tinha sido um choque (e algo de horror) saber que seu filho adolescente, no meio da guerra, teve a imprudência de ficar grávido. E o pior de tudo é que só seus instintos veela lhe disseram, porque nem seu esposo nem seu filho tiveram a delicadeza de lhe o contar.

-É por isso que eu estou aqui. - sibilou. - Vou levar-me a casa pelo método muggle, para que ninguém possa nos interceptar.

-Você usando algo muggle? - perguntou seu esposo com voz divertida. Remus estava sentado justo a seu lado, sendo rodeado possessivamente por um dos braços de Lucius, enquanto o outro ainda tinha a seu último menino.

O loiro adotou uma pose orgulhosa.

-Se desejas saber, pessoalmente pedi-lhe à senhorita Granger que me ensinasse como manejar nos aeroportos e como pedir um táxi, para poder vir aos buscar.

-Impressiona-me, Senhor Malfoy. - disse Remus, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, antes de agachar-se e capturar os lábios de seu companheiro com os seus.

Draco pôs os olhos em alvo e levantou-se de seu cadeirão (com algo de dificuldade), sabendo que seus pais iam estar outro momento beijando-se e se tocando, precisando reinstalar o enlace que unia a suas bestas internas.

-Vou fazer minha mala. - grunhiu, mas sabia que seus pais não o escutavam.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry caminhava de um lado para outro na Mansão Malfoy, comprovando a hora em seu relógio muggle a cada dois segundos. Segundo seu sogro, ia trazer à família hoje até aqui, para a esperada reunião. Fez uma careta de dor ao sentir a seu joelho começar a doer, mas não lhe fez caso, estava demasiado nervoso como para poder se sentar. Seu joelho direito tinha sido destruído durante a batalha final e, segundo Madame Pomfrey, demoraria ao menos três meses em sentir-se normal.

Um grito entusiástico de menina fez deter-se e sorriu ao ver a porta primeiramente abrir-se. Camila foi a primeira em entrar, contente por estar novamente em sua casa. Seguiu-lhe Lucius, quem carregava ao pequeno Derrick, depois veio Remus e por último a quem ele esperava com mais ansiedade.

-Draco! - gritou, caminhando apressado até onde estava o loiro.

Escutando seu nome com essa voz que creu perdida em algum momento de depressão no Japão, Draco se congelou e só se permitiu respirar quando os fortes braços de seu companheiro o rodearam e o cheiro característico de Harry inundou seus fossas nasales.

-Oh, Deus…! - murmurou contra o ombro de seu companheiro. - Pensei que jamais voltaria a te ver.

Harry apertou o abraço, sentindo o medo, desespero e outras tantas sensações vir da voz de Draco.

-Por que…? Prometi-te que estaria contigo para quando nascesse nosso bebê. - disse com tom brincalhão, tentando aliviar o ambiente.

-Idiota… - grunhiu Draco, separando-se do moreno. Tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios e seus olhos estavam aquosos, pelas lágrimas que estava retendo.

Harry fez caretas.

-Wow, Draco… esta… enorme.

O loiro o beliscou.

-Nunca deve lhe dizer isso a uma pessoa grávida, Potter!

-Bem, o sento! Mas não tinha por que me beliscar, Malfoy!

Remus pôs os olhos em branco e Lucius bufou com desdém. Após tudo, os garotos seguiam atuando igual que quando estavam na escola.

**_. algumas semanas depois.:._ **

Harry e Draco sorriram no menino que carregava o segundo. Era tão pequeno, apesar do grande que cresceu a pança do loiro, o menino foi minúsculo e, por sorte, nasceu em seguida.

-Hmph. - Draco franziu seu nariz, tocando a cabecinha de seu filho. - Este menino será o primeiro Malfoy que tenha cabelo escuro. Isso é tua culpa… só rogo a Merlin que seu cabelo não seja um ninho de pássaros quando seja mais grandinho.

-Hey! - exclamou ofendido, tratando de aplanar seu cabelo. - Sempre há uma vez para tudo…

-Suponho. - encolheu-se de ombros. O menino podia ter cabelo escuro, mas esse nariz, os pómulos e a forma que franzia o cenho enquanto dormia eram exclusivamente Malfoy's.

-E daí nome vamos pôr-lhe?

-Estive pensando em sua sugestão. - murmurou. - E acho que James é um lindo nome, mas também quero que tenha um dos nomes de meus pais…

-Um… bom… mas James Lucius Potter não fica muito bem…

-Potter-Malfoy. - corrigiu. - E sim, tenho que te dar a razão em isso. De modo que melhor pensei que pode ser James Remus Potter-Malfoy.

-Está bem por mim. - encolheu-se de ombros. - Lucius podemo-lo usar para outro filho que tenhamos. - sorriu.

Draco olhou-o com os olhos estreitados.

-Não vou a parir outro filho seu até que me faça seu esposo, Potter.

-Não se preocupe por isso. - murmurou, antes de roubar-lhe um beijo. - Para o final desta semana, será um Potter.

Efetivamente, muito à consternação do loiro, sua família e amigos prepararam a suas costas o casamento que tanto ele tinha sonhado. O casamento fez-se em Hogwarts, porque era o único lugar que tinha tantas defesas como para impedir que alguém que não estivesse convidado se colara, incluindo aos jornalistas.

Os elfos domésticos luziram-se na decoração e a comida. Pansy, Hermione e, incrivelmente, Luna foram as encarregadas de guiar aos elfos no momento de colocar os arranjos. Remus e Sirius encarregavam-se de receber aos convidados, um por parte de cada rapaz. Ron seria o padrinho por parte de Harry e Blaise por parte de Draco. E tinham decidido que o mesmo Ministro os casasse. Sem bem nenhum dos dois tinha boas relações com ele, este era um bom passo para poder limar asperezas com o homem. Após tudo, o Ministro tinha ajudado muito a Harry durante a busca das horcruxes e na batalha final, porque ao final todos buscavam o mesmo… a destruição de Lord Voldemort.

-Estás formoso, filho. - comentou Remus, olhando a túnica cor prata que luzia seu filho. Fazia perfeito contraste com seus olhos cinzas e seu cabelo loiro platino.

-Por suposto. - disse, olhando ao espelho. - Elegi-o para que todas as harpias que tivemos que convidar me invejem.

-Seu ego e o de teu pai poderiam encher este castelo, sabia isso? - Remus pôs os olhos em branco e levantou a James de seu berço, porque tinha começado a chorar.

-Dá-me, talvez tenha fome.

-Não, não vou a dar. - disse o castanho, esquivando os braços de seu filho. - Acaba de comer, Draco… e se o ônus pode vomitar-te. Acho que só precisa um pouco de mimo e seu avô é perfeitamente capaz de lhe os dar. - agregou, olhando afeiçoado ao moreninho em seus braços.

O loiro pôs má cara, mas conformou-se, não queria que nada arruinasse sua túnica.

-Agora entendo por que Draco é um pequeno rapaz estragado. - comentou o padrinho de casamentos de Draco.

-Já quero te ver quando tenha seu próprio filho, Blaise. - disse Remus, não se sentindo ofendido em nada.

Uns golpes à porta atraíram a atenção de ambos. A ruiva Ginny Weasley entrou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-O Senhor Lucius mandou-me a que os buscasse, diz que se não baixam agora, se irá a casa.

-Por que o mau humor?- perguntou Remus, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Alguém não teve a melhor cria de empareda-los juntos para que coletassem à gente no salão onde se levará a cabo a cerimônia. - bufou Ginny. - E vocês sabem como é esse idiota. Acho que Lucas até poderia exasperar ao mesmíssimo Binns.

Um assentimento coletivo veio de todos os presentes e se apressaram a baixar. O lugar onde se faria a cerimônia de enlace era o Grande Salão, porque como era uma manhã esplêndida, a festa se decidiu fazer no pátio, já que era extenso e muito bem cuidado.

A música fez-se escutar quando Draco entrou do braço de seu pai e ambos futuros esposos sorriram ao se ver de longe. O loiro assentiu internamente ao ver a formosa túnica que usava seu companheiro. Ambos tinham decidido usar as cores que melhor lhe favoreciam, pelo que Harry escolheu uma túnica verde esmeralda escura, que combinava perfeitamente com a cor de sua pele, cabelo negros e espetados e, sobretudo, seus impressionantes olhos, que a pedido de Draco, tinham sido operados pelo método muggle, para que não tivesse necessidade de voltar a usar os molestos óculos, que não deixavam demonstrar os formosos olhos que tinha o Gryffindor.

-Bem… vamos começar… - disse o Ministro, quando Draco foi entregue a seu futuro esposo. - Estão prontos?

Os dois garotos olharam-se entre eles e se sorriram, depois giraram suas cabeças ao Ministro e assentiram.

**_. festa.:._ **

Os esposos dançavam ao ritmo lento da banda que o mesmo professor de Encantamentos tinha preparado para este dia, como presente de casamentos, com alguns estudantes de Hogwarts. Junto a eles, outros jovens casais faziam o mesmo, como Neville e Theodore, quem nestes momentos lhe murmurava a seu noivo que gostaria que deles também se casassem. Como Ron e Blaise, ainda que Zabini tratava que os olhos azuis de seu noivo se fixassem nele e não onde estavam as mãos de Lucas, enquanto o garoto dançava com seu cunhada. Ou como Charlie e Rabastan, quem sentiam que ao fim tinham encontrado sua meia laranja.

-Não acha que eu não sei. - Remus deixou de alimentar a seu filho, para girar sua cabeça. Ali estava Lucius, com um copo de ponche e luzindo irritado.

-E daí supõe-se que sabe?

-Soube-o desde o momento que te encontrei calculando as datas em que Harry e Draco nasceriam. - fulminou a seu esposo com a mirada. - Sempre desejaste que sua família e a do tonto de Potter ou do chucho Black, se unissem.

-Eu…? - perguntou com falsa inocência.

-Sim, você. - grunhiu. - E para quando se inteiraste que Lucas era filho de Sirius, já era demasiado tarde como para que se apaixonasse de Draco, por isso puseste todas suas forças em que Draco se fixasse em Potter.

-Mas Lucius… um não pode influir no companheiro que toma um veela…

-Mas Draco tem muito pouca proporção veela e bem mais de homem-lobo e, tal como me dissesse Severus faz em uns anos, um deve influenciar no licantropo para que ele te termine escolhendo como companheiro… - tomou um gole do ponche. - E Draco nunca o tivesse feito por vontade própria… ele odiava ao rapaz.

-Mas agora se amam.

-Sim… - assentiu, olhando ao casal, que agora compartilhava um beijo doce. Depois voltou sua atenção a seu companheiro. - No entanto, se tinha a alguém que lhe dizia todas as boas qualidades do rapaz, Draco pôde mudar do pouco sua forma de pensar sobre esse Potter. - Lucius suspirou e negou com a cabeça. - Fizeste um bom trabalho. Muito digno do Slytherin que há em ti…

Remus só sorriu.

**_Fim…_ **

…  ** _lemo-nos no Epílogo_**


	16. Epílogo

**_. decorrência dos anos.:._ **

Charlie foi muito paciente, muito, muito paciente, ele trabalhava com Dragões após tudo e um tinha que ser pacientes com eles, para que te tomassem confiança. E foi bem como, após cinco anos de namoro com Rabastan, depois que ele se recuperasse o melhor possível de sua estadia em Azkaban, o ruivo conseguiu que ele aceitasse sua proposta de casamento, que se fossem viver a Romênia e que tivessem um filho, já que o menino não teria o amaldiçoado sobrenome Lestrange, senão só Weasley. Por outro lado, o carinho que Alan Baddock lhe tinha tomado a Rabastan era tanto, que ele chegou a um acordo com Malcolm, para criar ao menino, até que seu irmão se graduara da Universidade de Medimagia. Era por isso que Alan, Charlie e Rabastan (mais o novo bebê em caminho) viviam juntos em Romênia, como uma família. Com visitas muito frequentes de Malcolm.

Por suposto, os gêmeos Weasley, muito à surpresa de todos os que os conheciam, foram constantes com seus casais e finalmente lembraram sentar cabeça. Só porque seus amantes os conseguiram bebidos e se casaram baixo os efeitos do álcool. Foi toda ideia de Molly, porque sabia que seus filhos não iam aceitar baixo outro método o fazer algo tão "mundano" como se casar. O horror veio depois, porque a primeira gravidez de ambos não deu um e também não duas, senão trigêmeos para os gêmeos. E Tobias e Cassius tiveram-se que ficar em casa cuidando de seus meninos, enquanto os gêmeos teriam lojas de Brincadeiras Weasley na França, América, Japão, Rússia… etc.

Ron e Blaise também formaram sua família, mas aparte… muito aparte da de Zabini. Porque a mãe de Blaise tinha insinuado uma e outra vez a seu filho que se o ruivo não o satisfazia, ela poderia "dispor" dele. Horrorizado, o garoto teve que assegurar a sua mãe que ele amava ao Gryffindor e ele morreria se algo lhe ocorresse. A mulher tinha olhado estranhamente a seu filho, como se não entendesse que era isso do amor.

- _"Mesmo assim… minha oferta segue em pé."_  - tinha dito ela, bebendo seu chá com tranquilidade.

Isso causou que Blaise restringisse suas visitas a sua mãe a duas vezes por ano. Ainda que quando nasceu o primeiro filho de ambos, uma formosa menina ruiva de olhos café, Rose Weasley-Zabini, Cassandra Zabini pareceu entender que o brilho nos olhos de seu filho era isso que ela nunca tinha experimentado.

Hermione também se casou com Malcolm, quando o garoto se graduou de Medimago. Ela tinha estudado política e conseguiu um trabalho no Ministério, seus amigos estavam seguros que ela não pararia até fazer leis que melhorassem a situação para as criaturas escuras, elfos domésticos e magos nascidos de muggles. Seu trabalho era importante, bem como o de seu marido, era por isso que eles foram os últimos em ter meninos, mas os meninos chegaram de dois, porque a primeira gravidez da castanha resultaram ser gêmeos.

Lucas e Ginny após muito ir e vir (e com a intervenção de Molly e Rodolphus) tiveram que deixar de considerar sua relação "liberal" e sentar cabeça. Eles tinham um filho e outro em caminho, quando recém aceitaram as pressões de seus pais para se casar… muito para o alívio de todos.

Theodore e Neville foram os que se casaram depois de Harry e Draco, pelo que agora já contavam com cinco meninos em seu lar. Théo tinha justificado sua grande família dizendo que era seu dever fazer crescer a família Nott, lhe dando um novo prestígio, apagando o passado manchado que tinham. Secretamente, Théo amava como se via seu Gryffindor grávido, ainda que nunca ele admitiria. Augusta Longbottom que ainda vivia e tinha grande vitalidade para sua idade tão avançada, conhecia muito a seu neto político e suspeitava essa razão, mas nunca diria nada, após tudo, a ela lhe encantava ter tantos bisnetos.

O mais estranho de todos foi que a primeira filha de Bill e Régulus não foi ruiva como todos pensavam, senão uma loira deslumbrante. Nela foram evidentes os genes Black, que tinham algum que outro loiro na geração que estava pragada de morenos. A menina resultou ser formosa e, muito à satisfação de seus pais, atraiu a atenção de James Potter-Malfoy. As famílias estavam felizes de poder unir-se graças a esses dois, se é que o interesse durava até para além de seu adolescência.

No entanto, a grande surpresa para todos os que a conheciam, foi que Pansy caísse rendida ante os encantos de Colin Creevey. Draco tinha tomado aquelas palavras que lhe dissesse no Japão como broma, mas não foi até que seu esposo o beliscou e lhe disse que reagisse, que ele terminou aceitando tal coisa… e foi justo no dia do casamento de Pansy e Colin… onde ele foi padrinho por parte da mulher e Harry por parte do garoto. Eles agora tinham um menino de quatro anos, que era outro fã acérrimo de Harry Potter.

E sim… também estava o par mais famoso do Mundo Mágico. Após James, Harry e Draco esperaram três anos para ter outro filho. Este resultou ser Scorpius Lucius Potter- Malfoy. O moreno tinha olhado com insegurança a seu esposo quando lhe disse o nome que levaria seu filho, mas Draco estava em todo seu direito de escolher o nome para este, tal e como tinham ficado antes. De modo que não pôde protestar, apesar de que o nome lhe pareceu ridículo. Depois chegou a pequena Lily, que fazia honra ao nome de sua avó, já que ela era ruiva com algumas mechas loiras e brilhantes olhos verdes.

Quanto aos adultos, nem Severus nem Lucius quiseram saber nada de ter mais meninos, pelo que Narcisa e Remus tiveram que resignar-se. Isto foi mais fácil para Remus, já que seu filho maior já lhe estava dando netos. Sirius e Rodolphus se arriscaram-se a ter outro após Angeli, um menino idêntico a sua mãe que chamaram Albus.

**_. anos depois.:._ **

**_Flash Back_ **

Remus sorriu e olhou como seus amigos bebiam e conversavam animadamente. Hoje era sua festa de casamento e levava só duas horas sendo o esposo de Lucius Malfoy. Ele, um Gryffindor pobretão, metade sangue e homem lobo, agora pertencia a uma das famílias sangue puro mais prestigiosas do Mundo Mágico.

-Passa-te algo, meu amor?- murmurou uma voz sibilante a seu ouvido. Remus sorriu, sabendo de quem era essa voz e os braços possesivos que rodeavam sua cintura.

-Não, não me passa nada, em realidade. - murmurou, girando-se para olhar a seu esposo. Suspirou e mordeu seu lábio inferior, movendo com nervosismo a aliança de ouro que levava no dedo.

-Remus…? - tinha algo de medo na voz de seu esposo. O licantropo voltou a suspirar.

-Não me passa nada, Luc. Só… só pensava.

-Pensavas? Em que…? - perguntou, estreitando ao pequeno Gryffindor em seus braços.

-Você… você acha que seremos felizes?

Lucius sorriu.

-Claro que o seremos, meu amor. - beijou seus lábios. - Estou seguro que seremos felizes, teremos muitos filhos e netos e até bisnetos. Nada poderá manchar nossa felicidade e muito menos nosso amor… - fez uma careta. - Como dizem esses livros muggles que me obrigaste a ler…  _"E viveram felizes para sempre…"_

E viveram felizes para sempre…, repetiu em sua cabeça.

**_Fim do Flash Back_ **

Estando na habitação onde se preparava a noiva, Remus sorriu e deixou de girar seu anel de casamentos, depois se levantou de sua cadeira e se acercou à janela. Lá fora estava reunida toda a família, já que hoje se celebraria ali o casamento de seu neto Scorpius Potter-Malfoy. Riu ao ver como seu esposo franzia o cenho ante o último menino de seu filho Derrick, de seguro o menino lhe estava pedindo algo que Lucius, a sua idade, já não tinha vontade de fazer.

E viveram felizes para sempre…

-Tinhas razão, Luc.

**_Fim!_ **

**_Finalmente chegou o final da saga... espero que vocês tenham gostado... UTENA PUCHIKO Agradece... vejo vocês em breve em minhas outras fics..._ **

**_Agora bora para os reviews!_ **

 


End file.
